


SIU Series

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Hogwarts, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 103
Words: 55,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: Severus brings together law enforcement officers from many agencies to form a task force designed to handle high-profile investigations and special protection duties, quietly.  The SIU specializes in speedy resolutions and high-level protection.JKR owns the Potterverse – I just play in it.  No money is made from these amateur works.Originally started in January 2012 for several drabble comms: Snape100, Snarry100, Harry100, AdventDrabbles





	1. SIU

* * *

Severus straightened his cufflinks and smoothed his tie before buttoning his jacket. A quick pat to his right hip reassured him that his duty weapon was clipped to his belt and flexed his arm to make sure his wand holster was functional. 

"Severus?" Harry Potter, SIU second-in-command, poked his head into Severus' office. "Everyone's here."

"Excellent, I'll be right there."

Severus stepped into the briefing room, looking at the people seated around the table. "Welcome to the Special Investigative Unit, ladies and gentlemen. You're the elite of British law enforcement, handpicked by the Prime Minister and the Minister of Magic."

* * *

Severus passed out copies of the operations plan before giving them a moment to look over it.

"This assignment comes directly from Her Majesty; one of her grandson's friends was the last target of this gang." Severus made sure he had their attention. "Potter and I will serve as the bait as they are targeting wealthy, powerful men indulging in trysts, homosexuals five times more that heterosexuals."

"Bloody hell, why do I always get to be the homeless bloke?" Finnegan groused. 

"Because you've a way with dust bins?" Potter suggested, leaning casually against the wall. 

The room dissolved into laughter.

* * *

Severus checked into a suite at a posh London hotel, sending his bag up before heading into the busy pub. Conscious of potential watching eyes, Severus seated himself at an empty table near the fireplace, a waiter materialized immediately to take his order.

"Glenlivet, neat," Severus snapped. 

"And a pint, please!" Potter grinned at Severus, sliding into a chair. "Sorry I'm late, Sebastian." 

Severus noticed the waiter looking between them as an answering smile curve Severus' lips. "Harold! I didn't see you come in."

"Dark ale for the _gentleman_?"

The waiter's obvious attention irritated Severus and he narrowed his eyes.

* * *

The evening proceeded with the waiter continuing to chat-up Potter, which Severus pretended not to see, ordering the best whiskey and food. He put on what he hoped was a besotted expression as he lavished Potter with attention that included one dance, precisely three minutes in duration, in the adjacent nightclub. Leaning in, Severus whispered the signal to Potter and they stood to leave.

Silently, Potter followed him to the suite. Stepping inside the door, Severus pressed Potter against the wall and kissed him hungrily. The flash of a camera made them spring apart as the plan fell into place.

* * *

"Generally, I'd just post a copy of the photo to you with my demand for money," the masked man told Severus, waving him back with his gun. "But this one is rather delicious looking." 

Potter jerked away, earning him a vicious backhand, and Severus' jaw clenched. "How much money do you want?"

The man, who sounded quite like the waiter from the pub, sneered at Severus. "You sound like the last bloke, whining and crying, offering me anything to leave his _boy_ alone!"

Potter surged upward, stunning the suspect and toppling him to the floor as the door burst open.

* * *

The suspect's spontaneous comments made the arrest easy, the operation completed without a single Muggle Oliviated. A uniformed officer took custody of the arrestee to transport him and the rest of the team followed to start processing the paperwork. Severus, having shed his jacket, watched a rumpled Potter stretch.

"Would you like me to heal your face?' Severus said, watching Potter's reaction.

"Only if you finish what you started." Potter closed the gap between them.

Severus smirked, swiftly healing the laceration before tugging Potter against him, kissing him hard. 

"Good thing they let us keep the room for the night."

* * *

Severus curled around Harry enjoying the after-glow. Their lovemaking had been amazing, everything Severus had fantasized it might be. Moreover, Harry might just reciprocate his regard, if work didn't get in the way.

"You're thinking too hard," Harry muttered, turning to face him.

"Minor concern over whether this'll change our working relationship." Severus was honest.

Harry buried his face into Severus' throat, his breath warm. "Our Aurors'll be relieved we've stopped dancing around each other. And as I answer to the Head Auror and you to the Minister, there's no conflict." 

Severus smirked. "Well then, shall we carry on?" 

"Absolutely!"

* * *


	2. Imaginative Techniques

* * *

"Really, officer! The bloke just vanished, I swear!"

Severus watched through one-way mirror, arms folded across his chest, eyes intent on the man seated at the interrogation table. He watched as Harry stepped into the room, sending the Metropolitan Police officer out. 

"Quite the imagination, that one," Severus' Royalty Protection attaché said, watching as Harry leaned against the door.

"Not nearly as clever as he thinks," Severus answered, wondering if his Muggle counterpart had slept through magical orientation classes.

Harry stared at the suspect, the harsh lighting making the faint lightning bolt scar on his forehead stand out.

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

Severus smirked as the suspect recognized Harry, who was now twirling his wand. A brush of magic and the man Severus now knew as a wizard squirmed in the chair.

"Vanished, Tizer?" Harry paced to the chair. "Or Apparated? A _bloke_ that looks just like your brother!"

The inspector whistled. "Looks like your partner has him on the hot seat."

"Quite literally," Severus told him, watching the seat smoke.

Harry leaned down. "How thick are you? Assaulting a member of the Royal staff, using magic? Targeting Muggles?" 

"No! We didn't…it was just a bit of fun!"

"You piece of rubbish…"

* * *

Severus stepped into the room, enjoying the way his former student's eyes widened at the sight of him, gun on his hip and wand in hand. "Slytherins are supposed to be _clever_ , Tizer, but you're anything but!" He sneered, Summoning the suspect's wand with a wave of his hand.

"Snape! You bastard!" Tizer began hotly.

Grabbing him, Harry yanked the suspect up and pushed him against the wall. Quickly and efficiently, he cuffed Tizer as Severus cast an anti-Apparation charm on him. 

"Perhaps you should direct that imagination to work on how to extract yourself from your current dilemma, dolt!"

* * *

"I don't know how you manage it, Snape," Inspector Barratt muttered, as they watched Harry and Finnegan grilling the suspect. "Your men have exceptional interrogation skills."

Both knew the Royal family and their staff were targets of terrorist groups and their special unit was authorized any method to gain the truth. If Tizer was the idiot Severus thought he was, they'd turn him over to the Aurors, something more nefarious…

"Quite right, Inspector, they're encouraged in training to use their imaginations." Severus calculated when the Veritaserum would wear off. 

Harry tapped on the mirror. "Commander Snape, we'll need the Aurors."

* * *

"Very imaginative technique," Severus gasped as Harry's tongue flicked along his slit, oil-coated fingers stroking Severus' cock.

Lifting his face, Harry looked up at Severus with eyes that smoldered with desire. Reaching for him, Severus watched Harry's slow grin as he moved up and impaled himself on Severus' throbbing cock. Severus arched, thrusting upward as they moved together, hard and fast, until. Harry clenched, Severus' climax ripping through him. 

Maneuvering them under the covers, Severus pulled Harry close with a sigh. Having Harry like this, kept Severus sane on duty, dealing with the dregs of society. 

Tomorrow was another shift.

* * *


	3. Nothing's Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape100 challenge #419

* * *

"Was there a question in that diatribe?" Severus sneered as the large man gaped, trying to decipher Severus' words.

"Uh…"

"Ah, as obtuse as you are obese, I see. I'm just inquiring as to whether your fulmination had any veracity to it."

Harry smirked, straightening up, hand resting on the butt of his gun. "What Commander Snape is asking, is whether your hate-filled screaming rant at the bloke in the turban was merely idiotic bigotry or truly the heinous threats of a skinhead terrorist group threating to use magic against a Muggle?"

"You're picking on me because I'm a squib!"

* * *

"We're questioning you because you're a suspect in a crime!" Harry snapped. 

Severus sneered at the idiot, his wand in hand. "The first scenario is loathsome, but the latter is criminal." He supplied helpfully.

Sweat began to bead on the squib's shaved head, trickling past the swastika tattoo on his neck. His beady eyes darted between them as Dean Thomas materialized in the alley, handing Severus a printout. The detainee's lips curled in disgust as Thomas leaned closer to point something out.

"You filthy son of a…" 

The skinhead surged upward, a shot was fired, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

"What?"

Severus dropped into a crouch and pivoted towards the suspect, knowing the ambush was to set him free. Spell light and muzzle-flashes flared, lighting the area, and Severus tuned out the loud, chaotic noise to concentrate on repelling the assault. There was no question that they'd been set-up by the skinheads, the idiot squib as bait. The sound of multiple Apparations filtered through the din and Severus smirked, his squad was the best of the best and as techy as a serpent. 

"Commander!" Harry materialized at his side, blood trickling down his cheek, levitating the petrified suspect. "We're secure!"

* * *

"What's our situation, Potter?" Severus stepped in front of Harry, scanning the smoky alley.

"Five total in custody, two with your magical signature binding them, and this dunderhead." Harry jerked his head at the squib. "Three were armed with handguns and the rest with wands."

"How many got away?" Severus flicked his wand, Banishing the remaining acrid gunpowder haze. 

"Four, I believe." Harry kept his wand poised. "Dean took a round, through and through shoulder wound, otherwise the squad is fine. Although, Barratt is a bit awed by a good Stunning Spell."

Severus snorted. "Let's get started on the paperwork."

* * *

Severus paced in front of the wall of windows in his flat, his mind calculating where in the in-custody paperwork Harry might be. He'd thrown on his dressing gown after he'd showered off the battle in the alleyway. They'd been lucky tonight, but the task force had functioned well as a unit.

"Severus?"

Harry stood at his elbow, a crooked smile on his tired face, and something twisted in Severus' chest. Pivoting, he grabbed Harry's shoulders and dragged him forward to press him against the glass. Severus Banished the filthy clothes as he cupped Harry's face, kissing him fiercely, possessively.

* * *

Moving down Harry's body, Severus kissed each mark as he checked for injuries. On his knees, Severus swallowed Harry's cock, hands running down the strong thighs. A non-verbal spell prepared Harry as Severus pulled off and stood. Pressing Harry against the glass, Severus cupped his arse and lifted him. 

"Oh, yes!" Harry slid a hand between them, guiding Severus to his entrance. "Fuck me!"

Severus did, using their position to pound into Harry, hard and fast, a touch desperate. His climax exploded through him as Harry came with a shout.

"Better?" 

"Yes," Severus sighed, easing Harry down.

"Good. Me, too."

* * *


	4. Command Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Emynn 2/18/2012

* * *

Severus Snape stood in the shadows, his eyes riveted on the profile of the face lying unnaturally still on the pillow. Sooty eyelashes emphasized the paleness of the skin, a white plaster at the temple standing out in stark contrast to the tangle of raven hair, and something tightened in his chest. He'd always watched over Harry Potter, had protected the boy as much as he was able to, and had grown to appreciate the man Harry had become. Severus couldn't say when he'd started caring for Harry, as it seemed like he had forever, but on the other hand, it was a fragile, new, precious thing that Severus had to nurture and protect.

This was the first time Severus had been to Harry's flat, having confined their interludes to his home, under his control. While not as spacious, Harry's rooms were as devoid of personal effects as Severus' own. Harry's fireplace mantel held only three photos, one of his parents, his best friends' wedding, and his godson. It seemed as if Harry was headed for the same type of austere existence Severus had lived the majority of his life.

Taking a step into the room, Severus weighed the wisdom of taking their off-duty relationship to the next level, to go from two men using each other for sexual release to something deeper, more committed, more problematic. _As if you didn't already care for Harry more than you'd like to!_ Severus knew unless he made some kind of gesture, Harry could drift away and the knot in his chest tightened painfully.

Setting up another set of protective fields around the flat, Severus Banished his clothing to the wardrobe in the corner and slid carefully into the large bed. Severus carefully curved himself around Harry's body, slipping one hand to splay across the flat abdomen. He sighed as he eased his head onto the pillow beside Harry's, lips brushing the tousled hair.

Harry stirred slightly, stiffening for a moment before relaxing back against him. "Sev'rus?"

Several sardonic answers rose to his tongue, but Severus chose none of them. "I'm here, Harry."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry that you saved two Muggles by pushing them out of the way of a Blasting Hex or sorry that you failed to get out of the way of the same hex, which slammed you into the side of a lorry?"

Harry snorted, and then groaned. "Hurts to laugh. Sorry if I caused you any trouble."

"You need a minder, Potter, and it seems I excel at the job." Severus gently nipped at his earlobe. "Sleep, my hero."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes," Severus promised. _For as long as you want me._

* * *


	5. Allied Agency Assist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape100 #426: Ireland and Snarry100 #311: Give and Take - 24 March 2012

* * *

"Ireland?" Seamus Finnegan exclaimed, glancing around as the Portkey deposited the SIU on a ridge looking across a green valley.

"Tipperary, actually," Severus told him, checking his pocket watch. "The Gardai is late."

"We're here, Commander Snape!" A red-jacketed leprechaun appeared beside Severus, flanked by his officers.

"Ah, Chief McAnally," Severus said, bowing deeply.

The rumble of a vehicle was heard coming up the road, and Severus felt Harry step closer to his side. A battered Land Rover stopped beside them.

"Sorry, chaps!" A huge man with a handlebar mustache alighted. "Hennessey, Special Detective Unit. What's this about a dragon?"

* * *

After introductions were made, Severus handed his law enforcement colleagues copies of the missive Buckingham Palace had received. "We're here for a bit of informational give and take, and seeking help with the threat assessment."

McAnally snorted. "This bloke isn't too bright, threatening to send a Welsh Green after Prince Charles _and_ signing his own name!"

"Tis job security," Hennessey muttered. "You believe this to be a viable threat?"

"Smythe has priors for illegal dragon possession." Harry answered, shuffling printouts. Apparently he also heckled Prince Harry during a recent charity event."

"Not wise," a leprechaun smirked, "young Harry's rather feisty."

* * *

Severus shot Harry a look. "Yes, the prince wanted to join us when we briefed him. Damn Weasley blood on his mother's side, makes him unpredictable."

Hennessey grinned. "The lad's always welcome in Ireland, but I'd rather not have to tell his gran why a dragon ate him. You lot do have interesting problems."

"I'll chance conducting the operation without Prince Harry and give Her Majesty some peace of mind." Severus snapped. "Now, we'll approach the residence from the west, McAnally's troops will establish a perimeter, while Hennesey's people make entry. We'll cover the rear and the _dragon lair_ beyond."

* * *

Severus smirked as he treated the burn on the delectable arse, suffered when Harry flung himself between Severus and the dragon. The raid went perfectly otherwise, the wizard whimpering as he surrendered. The Welsh Green turned out to be an infant with an indigestion issue, who was sent on to Charlie Weasley.

"Severus! Stop being a bloody tease!" Harry groaned, pushing against Severus.

Pulling back, Severus thrust his cock deep. Glad Burn Paste made an adequate lube; Severus brought them both to an explosive climax.

"My prince," Harry sighed sleepily. 

"Always," Severus whispered, gathering Harry close. "And you're _my_ hero."

* * *


	6. Rainy Stakeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape100 #427: Rain / [Raindrops Keep Falling on My Head](http://www.stlyrics.com/lyrics/forrestgump/raindropskeepfallingonmyhead.htm)

* * *

Severus sat in the corner of the coffee shop, Disillusionment Spell in place, watching people entering the place. It was pouring outside and the shop was crowded with the young adults who frequented such establishments. And someone had used this shop's free wireless connection to post a threat against Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry stepped inside, hair plastered against his head and clothes soak, but a smile on his face. Severus rolled his eyes at his partner's optimistic outlook on life, despite the proverbial raindrops that occasionally fell.

Severus was thankful that Harry's optimism had led him into Severus' bed, quite enthusiastically.

* * *


	7. Personal SuperHero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape100 #434: Snape's Superhero 19 May 2012

* * *

Severus silently cast the Notice-Me-Not Charm when the angry shout rang out. Swearing under his breath, Severus kicked-off the ground. Extendable Ears and Eyes were dead useful, except that you needed to be in close proximity to optimize effectively. Soaring over a group of people and a fence, Severus spotted Harry immediately, holding off three suspects, two with wands and one with a firearm.

'Mummy! I see Batman!" An excited young voice said and Severus rolled his eyes at the mother's dismissive answer. 

_Another misunderstood Muggle-born child._ He thought, descending rapidly and disarming the gun-toting Muggle with a well-placed kick.

* * *

"My hero," Harry muttered against his skin. "Sailing in like an avenging bat!"

"Superhero," Severus gasped as Harry slowly lowered himself onto Severus' cock. "Batman…" 

" _My_ Batman," Harry pushed his hands against Severus' chest as he began to move faster.

Severus gripped the slender hips, his breath hitching as Harry slammed backward. Flipping Harry over, Severus buried himself deep, the adrenaline rush of the afternoon rescue paled against the sensation as his climax exploded through him. 

Panting, Harry clung to him. "My personal superhero, saving me from myself." 

"Always," Severus whispered, wondering when Harry had become more important that life.

* * *


	8. Media Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snarry100 321: Fame and Fortune

* * *

Severus scanned the crowd from his position near the dance floor, ignoring both the throbbing music and the gyrating bodies. The uniforms had a small area cordoned off for whatever photographer was authorized to take photos, with the paparazzi milling like piranhas outside. He hated this type of assignment, like performing for the media, but such was the price of fame and fortune.

"Half the room is ogling you," a voice whispered in his ear. 

Severus snorted, sneering as a chit of a girl batted her eyes at him. "Are you secure?" 

"Affirm."

Severus nodded, heading towards the door. "Move!"

* * *

The paparazzi swarmed as Severus stepped outside, Harry behind him, safely concealed under his cloak. They moved away in disappointment when they saw that Prince Harry wasn't with him this time. Severus made his way down the crowded West-end sidewalk, the rest of their team following. 

"How do they put up with that?" Harry pressed closer to him as people jostled to get a look inside the club. 

"An acquired taste, I'm sure." Severus threw an arm out to deflect a drunken patron. 

He was relieved when they Apparated from a dark alley. Impersonating princes was not an easy task.

* * *

"Well done, lads!" Inspector Barratt was waiting when they arrived at headquarters. "The Prince and his unit were successfully, and secretly, inserted into Afghanistan." 

"Blimey!" Seamus Finnegan said, removing his homeless disguise. "Thought fame and fortune were supposed to keep one from combat."

"Obviously you've never been subject to _fame_ ," Harry interjected, folding his cloak.

"Both William and Harry serve because they feel a duty to." Barratt bristled.

"Agent Finnegan meant no disrespect, Barratt, I assure you." Severus sent Finnegan a scowl.

"Sorry, Inspector, I'm just whinging." Finnegan flushed, glancing at Harry. 

"We all do our part, mate." Harry smiled.

* * *

It was late before Severus stepped through the Floo into his sitting room. Harry was there, helping him with his cloak and gun belt. 

"How did you get here before I did?" Severus muttered, turning Harry into his arms.

"Traded on my fame," Harry muttered against Severus' lips.

Severus snorted before kissing him hungrily, backing Harry slowly towards the bedroom. A whispered spell and they were both naked as Severus maneuvered him onto the bed.

"I've got some Polyjuice Potion left." Harry nibbled across his jaw. "If you wanted to…"

Severus shuddered. "That would get a wizard life in Azkaban."

* * *

"No fantasies about…"

Severus cut-off the idiotic words with a hard kiss. "I've got my fantasy, Potter! I'd rather bottom than engage in fantasies featuring either of _those_ young men!"

"Bottom?"

The look on Harry's face was endearing and Severus smirked. A flick of his wand bound Harry to the bed, as Severus prepared himself, sinking slowly onto Harry's cock. 

"Harder," Severus growled, rocking back to meet Harry's thrusts – he'd forgotten the pleasure of this!

His climax ripped through him as Severus felt Harry's release flood him, slumping across Harry's chest.

"I've got my Prince." Harry mumbled sleepily.

Severus smiled.

* * *


	9. Fascinating Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snarry100 323: Fascination - 17 June 2012

* * *

While Severus had long ago stopped trying to understand the human capacity for cruelty, the way some people inflicted it was still a fascination for him. A spouse savagely killing in a fit of rage, the suicide bomber slaughtering innocents, or the serial killer taking sexual gratification from the pain they inflicted. He looked up from the mutilated body he was examining, disgust making his stomach roll.

"Summon the Aurors for the preliminaries," Severus snapped at Weasley, who was gaping at the scene. "It's clearly the work of a wizard against a Muggle, so we'll take lead in the investigation.

* * *

"It's fascinating, really," Inspector Barrett bent to exam the edges of a particularly deep wound. "And it's all done with a magical spell, you say, Snape?"

"Yes, Sectumsempra," Severus answered distractedly, looking over the autopsy report.

"Quite ingenious, your world, I think."

"A rather insidious piece of magic, crafted by an embittered teenager, Barrett, but one that few people know, which at least shrinks the suspect pool some."

"Commander?" Harry interrupted as he stepped into the morgue, handing Severus a printout. "The list you requested, including immediate descendants."

Severus skimmed the list, seeing fewer names than he'd feared he would.

* * *

Severus was working his way through the unsolved homicide cases Barrett had sent over, already pulling three out that he was sure had been committed by the same suspect. Although no one had checked for magical residue on the bodies, the gashes on the victims could only be made by magical means. 

"Are you about ready to quit for tonight?" Harry's quiet voice drifted from the door.

Tossing the folder onto the larger pile, Severus massaged the bridge of his nose. "It's fascinating to me that the similarities in these murders haven't been noticed." 

"Over-worked and underpaid inspectors, I imagine."

* * *

Severus knew Harry was right, especially when the perpetrator was a wizard and could have cast a variety of spells on their victims to mask evidence. There were so few who Severus had shared the spell with, all when he was a teenager at Hogwarts. It'd earned him his first praise from the Dark Lord and entry into an elite group of Slytherin students. Harry had discovered the spell from Severus' old Potions text book, but had never taught it to anyone.

Sliding the printout with the list of names into his pocket, Severus followed Harry out of his office.

* * *

"Your fascination _oh, fuck, Harry!_ with my cock never fails to delight me," Severus gasped as he tried to thrust deeper into Harry's mouth.

Harry pulled back and teased his slit with the tip of his tongue. "Serves a dual purpose in satisfying my oral fixation and tends to banish all thought from your head." 

His partner sounded smug as that talented tongue trailed down his cock and lapped at his scrotum. With a groan that started deep in his chest, Severus planted his feet on the bed and tinted his hips upward. Harry rewarded him as he continued downward.

* * *

Tonguing his hole drove all coherent thought from Severus' mind. Harry moved up to straddle him, and sinking slowly on to his cock. Severus reached up to tweak Harry's nipples, as he was rode hard. Reaching up, Severus slid a hand into the hair at the back of Harry's neck and brought his head down, giving him a hard, possessive kiss. His climax exploded through him as Severus buried himself deep, feeling Harry spurt between them.

Severus gathered Harry close as he offered a silence thanks to whatever deity had given Harry a fascination for Severus. Severus certainly reciprocated it.

* * *


	10. Heating Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snarry100 324: Heat

* * *

Heat shimmered off the cobblestones as Severus crossed the village square, Barrett beside him and Harry following. The temperatures were unseasonably hot, even for summer in southern England. Silently reapplying a Cooling Charm, Severus smirked as Inspector Barratt mopped his forehead with a handkerchief. 

"Bloody hell, it's hot!" Barrett wheezed. "Very odd this, Snape, rather like that summer when the fog never seemed to lift, you remember?"

Severus remembered _that summer_ all too well. "Quite. Now, tell me why you think this homicide might be another of our suspect?" 

"Lead investigator said the slashing resembled the MO in our profile."

* * *

"It appears the perpetrator was left-handed—" The local detective relayed the details of the crime to Severus, while Harry crouched down, lifting the edge of the blue plastic sheeting covering the victim. He jerked his head slightly in the negative.

"—and with the lack of blood, we believe he was murdered elsewhere and dumped here."

"Like yesterday's rubbish," Harry said, shaking his head as he joined them. "Poor sod. This heat hasn't helped; the body is decomposing at an accelerated rate. This doesn't match to our suspect, though; these wounds were made with a different type of weapon."

* * *

"No evidence of any magic on the body," Severus commented, preceding Harry into the briefing room. "It's unlikely our killer..."

Severus stopped when he spotted Thomas and Finnegan, disheveled and dusty, collapsed in chairs. Narrowing his eyes at them, Severus crossed his arms.

"Did some type of call come in while we were gone?" he asked.

"Heat-sensing Spell was triggered in the Department of Mysteries, Commander," Thomas said, jumping up. "Aurors called when they couldn't find what activated it."

"Bloody hell, sir, don't those people ever clean over there?" Finnegan whinged.

"They made you check the crawlspace again, did they?"

* * *

"Even charms aren't helping with this weather," Harry said, setting the folder with his supplemental report on Severus' desk. "I think my flat will be cooler and," he said, leaning closer, "I have ice."

The heat in Harry's eyes had nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with the blood pooling in Severus' groin. By the time Severus had Apparated to the blissfully cool flat, Harry was naked and sprawled on the couch. One hand was stroking his hard cock as the other traced across his chest with an ice cube, circling a nipple as Harry hissed.

* * *

Severus Banished his clothing with a snap of his fingers, his wand casting preparation and lubrication spells as he stalked towards Harry. Stepping between Harry's legs, Severus knelt and closed his lips around the cold nipple, knowing the heat of his mouth would send a jolt of pleasure through Harry. 

Enlarging the couch, Severus pushed Harry's thighs up, aligning his cock and thrust deep. Shifting upward, Severus kissed Harry hungrily as he pounded into him, driving them hard and fast to their climax. 

"Merlin, Severus, I'm surprised we don't spontaneously combust!" Harry nuzzled Severus' jaw.

"Scorching indeed," Severus sighed, sated.

* * *


	11. Things To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snarry100 328: To-Do list 23 July 2012

* * *

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as looked over his list of things to do. Seemed that Kingsley was making a public appearance Thursday in a pub of all things and intelligence indicated that there would be an attempt on his life. The Aurors Protection unit had requested a contingent of the SIU to assist. And Potter, of course. 

They always wanted Potter. 

He scowled at the parchment, before Banishing the memo to Harry's desk. Returning to his list, Severus checked it off with a flourish, smiling as he saw the one last item he needed to do.

_Harry_

* * *

"Commander?" Seamus Finnegan stepped into his office. "Harry said you wanted to see me?"

Severus laid down his fountain pen and leaned back, smirking as he took in Finnegan's ragged, filthy attire. "I just wanted to ensure that you've taken every precaution on the to-do-list the Serial Killer Task Force issued."

Finnegan rolled his eyes. "Of course, Comm…"

Slamming his hands down on the desk, Severus stood. "See that you do, Finnegan, as I will _not_ tolerate sloppiness! This killer is a vicious wizard and I'll not have you die on my watch!"

Finnegan flushed. "Yes, sir!"

"Carry on then."

* * *

"Thank Merlin!" Harry stumbled out of the Floo and collapsed on the couch as Severus watched from his chair. "My to-do-list just kept growing today!" He shot Severus a glare. "Including a new assignment for Thursday."

"It must be gratifying to be in such demand," Severus smirk, standing. "I was more successful in clearing my list. In fact, I have only one more item to attend to." He held his hand out to Harry. "I require your assistance."

Grinning, Harry stood, putting his hand in Severus'. "I'm all yours."

"Indeed." With a predatory grin, Severus Banished their clothing. "I concur."

* * *

The warmth of water flowing over his shoulders paled in comparison to the heat of Harry's mouth as he sucked Severus' cock, Severus indulging Harry's oral fixation. When his body began to tighten, Severus grabbed Harry's arm and tugged. 

"Up!" Severus growled, lifting Harry against the tile and quickly prepared him as he wrapped his legs around Severus' waist. 

"Severus, now!" Harry guided Severus' cock to his entrance and sank down on it.

Hands cupping Harry's arse, Severus pounded them both to an explosive climax. "Now my to-do-list is done," he gasped against Harry's throat.

"Brilliant!" Harry laughed, kissing him.

* * *


	12. Blindsided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer of Snarry - August 2012

* * *

Harry sighed, wiping a weary hand over his face, ignoring the slight tremor in it. His wand hand was steady, though, as he kept it trained on the three suspects lying face down in the dirt. Even though there were Petrified and tied up, Harry didn't trust this lot or the strange whirling spell they had cast in the alley.

"Ron! Seamus!" Harry whispered fiercely, wondering where the other members of his stakeout team were. "Are you all right?" 

There was only silence and Harry glanced up from where his arrestees were lying to look around. This wasn't the seedy back alley of a London pub, but some dirt field Merlin only knew where. That made absolutely no sense, Harry thought, biting back a groan as he shifted his weight. He'd taken a Cutting Curse to his thigh and hadn't been able to stop the bleeding or heal the wound. 

Dropping as best as he could into a crouch to minimize his potential target profile, Harry tried to assess his situation, given the few facts he had. They had received word of a planned attempt on Kingsley's life and had been taking him out the back way following an appearance when the attack occurred. Harry had stepped in front of the spell aimed at Kingsley…

It had been a kidnapping attempt, not an assassination plot! 

_Bloody hell!_ Harry quickly cast his Patronus even as he felt the encroaching edge of a magic dampening spell settling over the area, sighing with relief as the stag took off. Someone close by didn't want him to Apparate away, and Harry was glad that he took the precaution of tying his suspects up. Grimly, Harry conserved his strength, as he could break the spell, but at the risk of exposing his position.

"I saw the flash come from over there!" a rough voice yelled, accompanied by the sound of running feet.

It was at times like this that Harry hated the absolute secrecy in which his Special Investigations Unit operated. He, Ron, and Seamus had been assigned to augment the Minister's normal complement of Protection Aurors for this detail, and were sworn not to use magic against Muggles except in the defense of their or their protectee's life. And Harry had no idea which of the subjects running towards him were Muggles and which were wizards, as the suspected gang was a mix of both. He could only hunker down, wand at the ready, and try to keep from bleeding to death before he figured it out.

Just as Harry was getting ready to neutralize the dampening spell, he was blinded and deafened by a loud explosion. Swearing under his breath, Harry recognized the standard Diversionary Spell used by the Aurors and could only keep down, blinking his streaming eyes until they worked again. The _crack_ of Apparation was the only thing Harry could distinguish over the ringing in his ears and he moved back until he crouched over the prisoners, wand ready.

"Harry!" The anxiety in Ron's voice pierced through his ringing ears. 

Someone cast an Illumination Spell and Harry struggled to blink away this latest assault to his eyes. He was able to make out the maroon Auror robes worn by several people coming towards him, but it was the head of red hair towering over the others that reassured him. Straightening, Harry didn't lower his wand until he saw Ron make a complicated hand-sign, proving it was truly him.

"Bloody hell, Harry, why do you _always_ do that?" Ron slipped an arm around his waist to steady him as he waved the others towards the wizards on the ground. "Why do you always have to step in front of the bloody spells?"

Harry could only grin sheepishly as he felt Ron Apparate them away, finally able to hear the sound of dueling. The next few hours were a blur of medical care, debriefing, and report writing. A scowling Severus had been there to check on him when the healer was healing his leg and reversing the spell damage he'd suffered, but then disappeared. While Harry didn't answer to Severus as the supervising Auror, Severus was the commander of the unit itself and therefore concerned. Deep down, Harry hoped his lover of six months was there because he truly cared about him.

Their relationship was clandestine and hard-earned, forged over years of changing roles and an evolving relationship. From antagonist student and sardonic teacher to uneasy wartime allies to colleagues, their well-hidden mutual attraction had exploded with passion during an undercover assignment. Severus, who had always been a large presence before that, had now become an integral part of Harry's life. In truth, all Harry wanted for his approaching birthday was a couple days with his lover, away from the hunt for a serial killer and the on-going threats of terrorists and want-to-be terrorists.

When Harry finally finished, he limped to Severus' office with his final paperwork, only to find it dark and the door locked. His heart lurched in his chest. Perhaps Severus really was mad at him this time; he'd chewed Harry out enough in the past for throwing himself into harm’s way. It was just hard for Harry, as when he was in charge of the Auror contingent to the task force, not to be on the frontlines when they were on an incident. Harry was a working supervisor, Severus knew that! 

_That doesn't mean you have to throw yourself in front of every stray hex or bullet, Potter!_ Harry could hear Severus' terse voice snap in his mind and hoped the man was waiting for him at his flat.

"Ah, Potter, finally finished are you?" Inspector Barrett, their Muggle liaison to Royal Protection, poked his head out of his office. "I'll take that for you, as Snape had another appointment." Barrett took the thick report and headed back into his office, pausing at the threshold. "Oh, and Snape said to tell you that you've been placed on administrative leave as of this moment – don't come back until you are cleared by your healer and the Head Auror."

Harry could only nod as his chest tightened. Severus had never left without waiting for Harry before, even before they had begun seeing each other on a more personal level. The leave he'd anticipated, knowing that it was standard operating procedure when injured. Well, standard for Harry as he tended to ignore the advice of the healers and return to work immediately. Slowly, Harry made his way to the Floo, barely noticing that he was the last of his team to leave.

* * *

His flat felt dusty and empty when Harry stepped out of the fireplace. Harry seemed to rarely spend any time there, most of his personal effects having found their way to Severus' cottage. He'd tried to Floo directly there from the office, only to find Severus' Floo had been closed to him. It appeared that Harry had put himself at risk one too many times in Severus' mind and Harry couldn’t blame him. 

Harry stood in the dark room and took a deep breath of the stale air. His heart literally ached, far surpassing the throbbing in his thigh, and he felt nauseated. He'd never been in a relationship before that had bothered him when it came to an end, usually initiated by him. This physical pain was unlike anything he'd experienced before.

 _Just now figuring out that you are in love, you idiot? Think about it, you've been in love with Severus Snape since you found out he was your Half-Blood Prince!_

The reality of it slammed into him. Yes, Harry was in love with Severus and had been for a long time. He'd deluded himself, accepting that good friends could have brilliant sex, even though Harry knew deep down that Severus meant much more to him than that. And now, he'd fucked that up. Royally.

Groaning, Harry yanked his tattered jumper over his head and stepped out of the ruined jeans, tossing both to the floor before flicking his wand at the lights. The sight of his knapsack on the table knocked the remaining breath out of his lungs and Harry could only stare. It was the bag he used to take clothes and toiletries to Severus' on the weekends, the bag he'd left sitting in the wardrobe in Severus' bedroom. 

A note sat beside the knapsack, his name scrawled across it in a familiar spidery script. Harry took another step towards it, his heart pounding so hard that it was the only sound he could hear as his breath came in short, painful gasps. Severus was done with him. The note probably outlined his deficiencies in bullet-points, telling Harry that they would revert to colleagues and nothing more.

A sob ripped from him and Harry suddenly couldn't stand it. Couldn’t even think of not having Severus to hold and be held, his stomach rolling as his emotions tore at him. Ignoring the note, Harry grabbed the knapsack blindly, determined to throw it as hard and far as he could, when he felt the yank of a Portkey.

It deposited Harry in a brightly lit room and he immediately fell to his knees, struggling not to lose the contents of his stomach. His wand was in his hand, but Harry didn't really care whether he was cursed or worse. Severus had set him up.

"The note said to come as you were, but perhaps you should have showered first." Severus' voice washed over him, the teasing tone lost on Harry.

Bringing his head up, Harry blinked rapidly as he looked up. Severus leaned against a doorframe, dressed informally in a blue shirt and tan slacks. The smirk on his face cut through Harry, who could only think of getting away. He lurched to his feet as Severus straightened up, a scowl furrowing his forehead. 

As Harry swayed, Severus grabbed him by the arm, and his treacherous body leaned into the touch. "No!" he whispered hoarsely, trying to pull away. He didn't need Severus' pity.

Severus refused to let go, hauling Harry against his chest. His hands gripped Harry's upper arms and shook him once, hard, before wrapping his arms around Harry.

"Potter! What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" Severus snapped at him, his tone harsh even as a gentle hand smoothed down the plane of Harry's back

Harry stood stiff in Severus' embrace, resisting the temptation. "You didn't need to bring me here to reject me face to face, your hints were enough to tell me how you feel. I'm sorry." His voice dropped to a whisper.

Severus stood stiff and silent for a moment, his arms never loosening their hold. "You didn't read the note I left, did you? No, like the impetuous idiot you are, you grabbed your knapsack to hurl it at the wall as you have somehow come up with the idea that I no longer wish to continue our liaison." 

As Harry's beleaguered mind tried to decipher the words, the note from his flat appeared in Severus' hand and was thrust at him. Shifting slightly, Harry took the parchment, staring blindly at his name scrawled across it. 

"Read it, Harry," Severus ground out in a low voice.

With trembling hands, Harry unfolded the note. The spidery script swam in front of his eyes for a moment before settling into readable sentences.

_Potter,  
_

_This latest misadventure has convinced me that you are desperately in need of a more permanent minder and I find myself the best candidate for the assignment. You are on injury leave and Merlin know I am in dire need of a holiday, so if you are in agreement with my analysis, take hold of your rucksack and it will bring you to me. You can come as you are, as I have packed all you will need for the next two weeks.  
I believe you will see the wisdom of my proposition. **S**_

Harry read it through twice and swallowed hard, hope mingling with the relief surging through him. He slowly lifted his head to meet Severus' eyes. Severus' face was etched in stone, but something in the depths of his eyes encouraged Harry.

"When you weren't waiting for me, I thought I'd finally pushed you too far."

"Do you think so little of me, Harry, to think I'd abandon you simply because you'd been a reckless fool _again_?"

"No!" Harry shook his head, grimacing at the pain it caused. "I thought I'd messed up one time too many and you were disgusted with me."

Severus turned Harry so their bodies aligned, one arm a steel band around his waist as the other hand came up to cup Harry's cheek. "You _are_ an idiot, Potter!" Severus said against his lips.

The kiss was hard, hungry and possessive, a claiming of Harry himself, designed to leave no question in his mind as to Severus' meaning. Harry melted into Severus' arms, lifting his own to wrap around Severus' neck and press himself as close as he could. His heart sped up, relief and elation in equal parts making it pound, and in that moment nothing mattered more to Harry than this time and place. It was the closest to a declaration that Harry would ever get and more than he ever could have hoped for.

Severus lifted his head, dark eyes examining Harry's face until he saw whatever it was he was searching for and nodded. Harry took a deep breath, still trembling in the aftermath of the incident, his injury, and his emotions. The arms holding his tightened.

"I believe rest is called for before any more nefarious activities," Severus said, maneuvering him through a doorway and into what looked like a bedroom. "You will sleep before you do anything else."

"A shower would be lovely," Harry told him, hopefully.

Severus lifted an eyebrow as he steadied Harry. "I know what you get up to in the shower, Potter, a Cleansing Charm will suffice for now." 

There was something reassuring in Severus' no-nonsense tone and Harry was happy to follow his directive. His pants disappeared somewhere and Harry felt the tingle of warm magic wash over him, before gentle hands helped him into a soft bed. As he settled into the pillow, Harry felt Severus move away and reached out to grab his arm. 

"Please, stay."

Harry heard a deep sigh and hoped it was one of relief, but suspected it was more long-suffering, but he was beyond caring. The bed dipped and Harry summoned the energy to roll over. The slide of warm skin against his, and Severus' arms pulling him closer were the last things Harry knew as sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed when he awoke was that he was alone in an enormous bed. Light filtered in around the edges of the draperies, a large ceiling fan lazily circling overhead. Standing, Harry stretched his back, wincing at aches and sore spots he discovered. Limping slightly, he tried the doors he saw across the room until he discovered the bathroom. A shower made him feel almost human again and Harry ignored the ugly bruise on his thigh that marked the wound healed the night before as he picked up the pair of green pants lying beside the sink. Harry slipped into them, realizing they were swimming shorts and too brief to cover his injury. With a sigh of resignation, Harry ran he fingers through his hair and went in search of Severus.

Stepping out a set of French doors, Harry was enveloped in a wall of heated air. The bright sunlight momentarily blinded him and Harry hastily casting a Sun Shielding Spell on his glasses. It was too reminiscent of being blindsided the night before.

"Ah, finally up, I see…" 

The voice trailed off as Harry's eyes adjusted enough to make out Severus lounging in a reclining chair, a pale gray shirt unbuttoned halfway to reveal a tantalizing glimpse of pale skin, dark trousers, and bare feet. Harry found himself fixated on the narrow feet, toes as long and slender as Severus' fingers, and all he could think of was sucking each of them into his mouth, one by one. His randy prick hardened at the thought.

Severus rose fluidly to his feet, arching an eyebrow at Harry's erection as he moved closer. "That chit of a healer led me to believe that your injury was relatively minor."

Harry tried not to thrust toward the fingers that dropped down to lightly trace the outline of the bruise on his thigh, gasping as Severus managed to brush against his prick. "Severus!" 

"First things first, my reckless warrior," Severus said, smirking as he settled Harry in the chair he'd vacated and handed him a cuppa. 

Pausing only to give Harry a hard kiss, Severus disappeared back into the room and Harry looked around curiously as he blew on his tea. Sunlight filtered through palm trees and the air was heavy with ocean and fruit fragrance, Harry swearing he could see the blue of the water through the high hedges that surrounded the area his aunt used to call a veranda.

"I have improved on the old Bruise Paste with a gelatinous base that makes it easier for the skin to absorb." Severus was back, crowding Harry's legs as he sat on the foot of the chair with a silver jar in his hand.

Harry's body had just begun to calm down and he tried to not stare as Severus' fingers spread the pale peach gel on his thigh. "Where are we?" he asked, trying to control the jolts of arousal.

"This is known as a lānai," Severus said matter-of-factly. "The doors in the bedroom open onto the beach with a magnificent view of the ocean."

Despite himself, Harry rolled his eyes, nudging Severus with his knee. "And where on earth is this lānai and beach?"

Severus twisted the cap back on the jar and Summoned a towel to wipe his hand. "On the Garden Island, Kauai, one of the Hawaiian Islands. I didn't think anyone would guess that I would choose this as a holiday destination."

Harry reached down and tugged on the towel to pull Severus towards him. "Seems to me you've found an ideal place, and if today is an example, we won't have to wear much in the way of clothing." 

Leaning forward to kiss him, Severus pulled back as Harry's stomach growled. "Perhaps we should get you situated before we progress any further. And after this, we won't be discussing work until our holidays are over."

No amount of cajoling or posturing moved Severus and in the end, Harry decided that it was better to just get it over with. Severus tapped his wand on the table and a colorful array of food appeared, not that Harry tasted much of it as he was debriefed. Going over the events of the night before, Harry described the strange spell that had been used on him in the alleyway and the suspects who had attacked them. Accepting full responsibility for not reading the situation better, Harry was glad the Severus simply nodded silently, but the hand resting on Harry's knee squeezed reassuringly.

"Any information on where this new terror group's sympathies lie? Are they part of an established cell or some new grassroots group? And I surmise that we've not been able to tie them to the series of murders that we are currently investigating?" 

Shaking his head, Harry gave Severus a summary of the report he'd turned in. When he'd finished, Harry was surprised as Severus stood and beckoned to him to follow. Leading Harry through the bedroom, Severus pulled back the drapes and opened a set of glass doors. Severus took his hand as they stepped outside, Harry surprised to see several sets of shoes lined up there.

"It's the custom to not wear shoes inside," Severus explained as he moved aside.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he saw a small stretch of beach half shaded by several swaying coconut trees and the blue-green waves lapping at it. The water further out was a deep, rich blue, a reflection of the sky, with white puffy clouds drifting on the horizon. Stepping onto the sun-warmed sand, Harry could feel the magical energy of the island itself seem to welcome him. He stood for a moment just drinking in the sight and ambiance.

"It's brilliant, Severus."

"It seemed a good place in which to celebrate your upcoming birthday, and…" Stepping closer, Severus reached for him, cupping his elbows as he brought Harry close. "The indigenous peoples believe this island was the first to experience magic, making it the most ancient among the neighboring islands. They also believe in that powerful type of magic that you seem to have in such abundance, that which Albus Dumbledore recognized and used to his advantage, and which you have now blessed me with: hana aloha, love magic." 

Harry could feel his smile widen as he moved closer. "Well, I have to admit I may have used a little wish magic as well to ensnare you."

"More likely you blindsided me by maturing into a fairly intelligent, moderately attractive, and considerate young man."

Sliding his arms around Severus' neck, Harry laughed and pressed himself against Severus, ducking his head to nuzzle his throat. "An undying declaration of love, that."

Severus wrapped an arm around his back and put a hand under Harry's chin to bring his face up. "Hawaiian legends also say that the ambient magical infused in the island and sea is most favorable at sunset, especially if one was to vow honor, respect, and fidelity to one's chosen partner."

Harry searched dark eyes, for once open and vulnerable, his heart suddenly pounding. "That sounds suspiciously like a proposition, Severus." 

"Do you not recognize a _proposal_ when you hear one, Potter?"

"Just wanted to make sure." Harry caught Severus' head and held it as he kissed Severus thoroughly. "I'd be honored, Severus."

The chest pressed against his expanded as if Severus had taken a deep breath and Harry couldn't stop grinning as Severus began to walk him backward into the bedroom. "I understand that if it is raining, it's considered good luck, and we'll need to be naked. I believe there is also an ancient tradition that calls for us to be in the water in order to ensure fertility…"

"Fertility!" Harry sputtered as his legs hit the edge of the bed and Severus pushed him backward. 

Severus arched an eyebrow as he began to unbutton the gray shirt, and Harry scrambled out of his swim shorts as his eyes devoured each centimeter of skin that Severus unveiled. It thrilled him as Severus climbed up onto the bed, a predatory look in his eyes. The intense response that Severus had always brought in him welled up in the form of a burning desire and a yearning for a closeness that Harry had never had before. 

"Don't expect me to change into some romantic sod, Harry," Severus warned him in a low voice as he tugged on Harry's earlobe with his teeth. "I don't do flowers or public displays."

Harry arched into the lips that latched on to a nipple as his fingers threaded into Severus' hair. "I'll Stun you and call in a mind healer if you do!"

Severus tasted his navel as he continued to move down Harry's abdomen. He looked up at Harry's face as his mouth closed over the tip of Harry's prick. Between the wet heat engulfing him and being the focus of that intense concentration, Harry almost came right then. Hands pushed at his thighs as Severus sucked him deep into his mouth. Reaching down, Harry pulled his legs up to his chest, closing his eyes as he concentrated on opening himself to Severus to take his mind off his arousal.

Magic brushed him and Harry opened his eyes to see the jar of lube Severus brewed himself sail towards them. His brain short-circuited, though, as he felt Severus pull off his prick and lick his way across the sensitive skin beneath his balls. Pulling his legs even tighter as that wicked tongue speared at his hole, Harry couldn't resist the whimper that escaped him as Severus slid a finger in as well.

"Fuck, Severus! Hurry!" He moaned, not caring how needy he sounded.

A second finger pressed in, opening him more, and the burn gave Harry something to concentrate on as Severus shifted. Harry felt Severus pause to kiss his inner thigh as a third finger was added. Rocking back and forth, Harry tried to encourage them to go deeper, trying to rub his prick against his belly.

"Greedy, are we?" Severus withdrew his fingers and rose to his knees, his eyes never leaving Harry's face as he slicked up his cock and guided it to Harry's stretched hole. "Long and slow or hard and fast?"

Arching upward, Harry impaled himself. "Hard and fast – we'll have forever to take it long and slow!"

Severus closed his eyes briefly as he pulled out and opened them as he thrust deep. "I will hold you to that promise, Harry."

His hands on Harry's thighs, Severus pounded into Harry, hitting his prostate with every few strokes until Harry felt his balls draw up. With a shout, he clamped down on Severus' cock as his climax pulsed through him. Letting go of his legs, Severus leaned forward to brace his hands on either side of Harry, capturing Harry's lips in a searing kiss. Severus stiffened and shuddered and Harry felt heat flooding deep inside him. 

Unfolding his legs carefully, Harry stretched them out, relishing the weight of Severus across his chest as their breathing slowed. Harry smoothed the sweaty strands of hair back from Severus' face, suddenly thrilled by the new feeling of intimacy he felt between them. Was this what it was like to have someone who loved you?

"You're thinking too hard, Potter?" Severus muttered as he lifted his head and moved to the side. "I think a kip is in order so that we'll be fresh for sunset."

"Don't we have to make arrangements?" Harry asked as he yawned.

"The Menehune will handle everything."

"Menehune?"

"A cross between leprechauns and house-elves, with better vocabulary and a wicked sense of humor."

"Ah," Harry muttered, sliding into sleep, trusting Severus and his judgment completely.

* * *

As it turned out, bonding on the beach at sunset, as waves lapped at their feet and a gentle rain fell was unexpectedly romantic, not that Severus would admit to it as he kissed Harry at the end of the short ceremony. The Hawaiian wizard who guided them through the ritual reminded him of Albus Dumbledore, despite wearing a _malo_ and, Harry noted with delight, Severus even wore the lei that the Menehune made for him. 

_the adventure continues_


	13. Unexpected Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape100 442: No Exit / Snarry100 331: Change - 11 August 2012

* * *

Severus watched from his position in the alleyway as Harry slipped into the building where they'd found the latest victim of the Alley Killer. He tried to quell his apprehension as the minutes dragged by with no word. Something just wasn't right.

"Weasley, Thomas, cover me, I'm going in!" Severus snapped into the throat microphones that Barrett had outfitted them all with. 

"Are you mental, Snape?"

Severus ignored Weasley as he searched for a way into the warehouse, slipping into the darkness beyond the open door. It swallowed him, as if sealing behind him with no exit to retreat to.

* * *

Bonding with Harry had changed the dynamic of their relationship for the better, enhancing their awareness of each other. Severus instantly recognized Harry's magical signature and located him near the wall, crouching beside him as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. The only sound in the room was that of their breathing and Severus couldn't feel any other magic in the immediate area. Taking a chance, Severus cast a non-verbal See-in-the-dark Spell on his eyes. 

The room around them was small and rectangle shaped, littered with stacks of boxes. The door they had entered had disappeared, leaving no visible exits.

* * *

Severus glanced at Harry, please to that he'd also cast the vision spell and was scanning the area. Careful not to make any sound which would give away their position, Severus stood, leaning forward to examine the wall for magical alteration. It was made of old brick and mortar, seemingly unchanged since the original construction of the building.

A buildup of magical energy to their left told Severus that a spell was being conjured, but as he started to pivot, Harry grabbed his arm and pointed upwards. Without stopping to question him, Severus wrapped an arm around Harry and flew.

* * *

A bright flash of orange spell-light lit the contorted face of an older witch, her spell passing harmlessly beneath them. Harry's silent Stunning Spell took care of her and they hovered near the ceiling for several minutes, Severus holding Harry tightly to his chest, as he visually and magically searched the room for other suspects. 

" _Lumos_!"

Severus blinked rapidly in the sudden light, landing them gently. With a cheeky grin, Harry pointed to their exit as the door had reappeared.

"Concealment spell," Severus theorized as Harry bent over to examine the stunned suspect.

"The homicide victim's wallet," Harry said grimly.

* * *

Severus stepped from the Floo, exhausted. The witch turned out to be a mere thief, who'd used the room to lure in drunks in order to rob them, the victim included. Veritaserum had confirmed no involvement in the murders and Severus turned her over to the Aurors.

"Severus." Harry's voice was warm, greeting Severus with a kiss. "Sit and relax, dinner will be just a moment."

Harry had Severus robes and holster off, with a whiskey in his hand before Severus could blink. With a sigh, Severus sat in his chair, loving this confident change in Harry since their bonding.

* * *

Harry leaned down, kissing Severus hungrily as he impaled himself on Severus' cock. Wrapping his arms around Harry, Severus thrust upward as Harry rode him, setting a slow, teasing pace. No amount of encouragement could make Harry speed up his motion and with a growl Severus flipped them over.

"Some things never change." Harry grinned cheekily.

Severus pushed Harry's thighs to his chest and fucked him hard. Severus reached between them to fist Harry's cock, his own climax exploding through him. He collapsed forward as he felt Harry stiffen, his release pooling between their bellies. 

"Fucking brilliant!"

Severus smirked. "Unequivocally."

* * *


	14. Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape100 444: Clean Slate - 26 August 2012

* * *

Severus Snape stood outside the interview room, watching one of Barratt's men interrogate a Muggle they had under surveillance. The man looked vaguely familiar as he slouched in the chair, a bored look on his face. 

"Come on, Oly, I know you're involved!" The detective braced his hands on the table. 

"What's _he_ doing in there?" Harry appeared at his elbow.

"A Muggle whose been seen in the vicinity of the last two murders," Severus told him.

"This one's not intelligent enough to be our murderer." Harry snorted, pushing open the door and stepping inside.

"Neville!" The man straightened.

"Hello, Stan."

* * *

"I was given a clean slate!" The man burst out as he recognized Harry as a wizard.

"That's why you changed your name from Stan to Oly? Is it still Shunpipe?" Harry asked in a clipped voice." And why are you passing yourself off as a Muggle?"

"I was just..."

"You're interfering with a homicide investigation and I'm going to lock you up!" Harry barked at him. 

The color drained out of _Oly's_ face. "I don't know nothing about no homicide!"

Harry leaned close. "Remember Snape? He's outside, dying to get at you if you don't talk."

Stan wet himself.

* * *

Severus frowned as Harry rejoined him, watching a tearful Stan Shunpike confess to being involved in robbing the drunks, using his brother's identity, and stealing a Chocolate Frog when he was seven.

"What in Merlin's name did you threaten him with?"

Harry gave him a cheeky grin. "You – seems he doesn't believe you made a _fresh start_ after the war."

His brow furrowed into a scowl. "Surely he doesn't remember me."

"Well, you seem to have made a lasting impression on him." 

Severus rolled his eyes as Harry laughed. "Insipid twit! How could anyone believe he'd been a Death Eater?"

* * *

Severus watched with narrowed eyes as Harry slid into bed beside him.

"What?" Harry asked, draping himself across Severus' chest.

"I thought we agreed to a fresh start when we bound ourselves," Severus said with an indignant sniff.

"We did!" Harry protested.

"And yet, you've not made love to me." Severus watched Harry's face, smirking as understanding dawned. "Right, I'll just lie here while you do the work."

With a predatory grin, Harry leaned in and kissed Severus hungrily. "Hang on."

Severus did as Harry proceeded to lick and stroke his body into a fevered pitch, teasing him unmercifully.

"Potter!"

* * *

Harry didn't answer, instead maneuvered Severus onto his knees and stretching Severus using tongue and fingers. Severus groaned when Harry push into him. Rocking backwards, Severus hissed as Harry filled him. 

"Move, Potter!" Severus barked impatiently.

"Pushy git," Harry muttered, changing his angle as he pounded into him.

Severus moaned at the jolt of pleasure, one hand reaching to fist his cock as he clenched his muscles. 

"Fuck, Severus!" Harry gasp, burying himself deep. 

Severus' climax ripped through him and he collapsed forward. Gathering Harry to his chest, Severus kissed him softly. "Passable."

Harry snorted sleepily. "Love you, too!" 

"Indeed."

* * *


	15. Call to Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 445: Duty & snarry100 333: Behind the Scenes - 1 September 2012

* * *

"I insist you do your duty, Auror Potter!" A large witch tugged at the ear of a disgruntled little boy.

Harry folded arms across his chest, leaning against the door frame. "I don't believe scaring children is one of my official duties, Eleanor."

"The statute for the underage use of magic..."

"Is for children who've started their magical training, not seven-year-olds doing accidental magic."

"Was nothing _accidental_ about Elliot's magic, Auror Potter!"

"Perhaps, but this is a parenting issue and not criminal, ma'am."

"Well, I never!" 

"Probably not," Harry muttered, hearing Severus snort behind him as they watched her leave.

* * *

"Next time _you_ answer the door!" Harry glared at Severus, sitting down at the table. 

"I'm not the famous Harry Potter, savior of the world," Severus snorted as he spread butter on a piece of toast. "You've been very popular since you moved in."

"I think we need to move to a place where the neighbors aren't so close."

"Shirking your duties to your adoring public?"

"I like the behind the scenes, private activities myself," Harry muttered, leaning towards Severus. "It _is_ Saturday--"

A smile curved Severus lips. "That it is."

A slivery lynx appeared suddenly, making Harry groaned.

* * *

Severus strode from the Apparation point without a backward look at Harry, heading straight for Kingsley Shacklebolt's office. As much as he hated being called to duty on his days off, he knew that Kingsley wouldn't have summoned him if it wasn't important. Pushing open the heavy door, Severus stopped as he spied Kingsley staring out the large magical window, his posture stiff.

"Minister?"

"Two more victims, Severus," Kingsley didn't turn around. "One was a highly trained wizard on loan to Royal Protection with in an alley near Buckingham Palace." 

Severus frowned as he moved to Kingsley's side. "Bloody hell."

* * *

Accompanying Severus to the Ministry, Harry decided to check on the information he'd requested from Communications. The room hummed with energy as Harry slipped inside, standing just inside the door.

"Harry!" Lavender motioned him over. "What're you doing here?"

Giving her his best smile, Harry leaned down. "Just stopping by to see what's going on. This _is_ the nerve center of the division." 

Lavender narrowed her eyes. "We are too far behind the scenes to sweet talk, so you must want something."

Harry had the grace to blush. "Well, I—" 

Lavender handed him an envelope. "Chocolates are always nice."

* * *

It was twelve hours before Harry and Severus Apparated back to the cottage, no closer to any answers. By unspoken agreement, they headed directly to their bedroom.

"We're missing something, Severus, but I just can't figure out what it is!" Harry jerked his shirt over his head. "There was security, Aurors, and Scotland Yard all over that area last night, none of whom reported any suspicious activity.

Severus nodded, he knew the facts, but Harry worked best by talking about them, while Severus mulled them over silently. Disrobing, Severus slid into bed to watched Harry finish, trying to forget duty.

* * *

Severus trust into Harry hard, hands pressing Harry's legs to his chest, and loved him deeply, fiercely. He gasped as Harry's muscles clenched around him, climaxing as he felt Harry's release hit his stomach. Lowering Harry's legs, Severus collapsed to the bed and gathered him against his chest.

"Brilliant!" Harry decreed sleepily, nuzzling Severus' throat.

Severus carded a hand through the tousled hair, holding Harry as he fell asleep. It'd hit him earlier in the SIU briefing room like a stunning hex to his chest as he reviewed the crime scene photos and victim pictures: Each victim physically resembled Harry.

* * *


	16. Suspicions Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 446: Suspicion - 8 September 2012

* * *

Severus poured over the crime scene photographs, Muggle and wizarding, for clues that they might've missed. Each victim had a slender built, were in their mid-twenties, and had dark tousled hair. The lone female victim had been small breasted and had short hair. The additional feature all the victims had shared was green eyes.

"Snape?" 

Looking up, Severus saw Inspector Barrett, a file in his hand. "Were you successful?"

Barrett gave him a hard look. "I've managed birth records on seven of twenty-five names; and only four of those had other records, consequently as the victims of unsolved homicide cases."

* * *

"Many magical births go unrecorded on your official rolls," Severus said. "But am I to assume the manner of death was similar to these victims?"

Nodding, Barratt moved to stand beside him, staring at the pictures. "We need to get this bastard, because I have my suspicions on his motivation."

"Oh?"

"I believe there's a specific target and these killings are just practice."

Impressed, Severus tapped one picture with his wand. "You mean because of the crudeness of the wounds on the first victim?"

"The first victim was actually twenty years ago! These are the newest."

"What!" Severus exploded, surprised.

* * *

Severus compared the four earliest victims to the latest series of killings, noticing the similarities immediately. They were all dark-haired, young, and attended Hogwarts when Severus had been there, giving credence to his theory that their murder was one of his Slytherin classmates. Someone he stupidly showed _Sectumsempra_ to.

The door opened and Severus knew it was Harry without turning around. A light touch on his arm was the only sign of affection as Harry joined him, leaning closer to study the old pictures. 

"Severus?" Harry's voice was thick with suspicion. "These all resemble you, down to the dark eyes."

* * *

Severus was perplexed by Harry's observation but couldn't impart his own suspicion without Harry immediately offering himself as a decoy. Tying Harry to their bed wasn't practical, given Harry's powerful magic. Instead, Severus Apparated them home as soon as he could, lascivious _and tiring_ activities in mind. 

Instead of hard and fast, Harry flipped him over, riding him slowing and thoroughly. Both were exhausted and sleepy, Severus gathering Harry close. 

"Not letting you out of sight," Harry murmured sleepily.

Severus snorted. "I'm hardly the one with the hero-complex." 

"I'm not the target!"

"Idiot, you're always a target!" _and my world!_

* * *


	17. Dangerous Charade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 447: Dangerous / #448: Charade - 27 September 2012

* * *

"This latest intel points to the killer becoming more dangerous," Barratt told the detectives gathered in the briefing room. "Targeting a member of law enforcement, as I've no doubt the killer did purposefully, sends a clear message to us."

Severus stepped forward at the buzz of conversation. "It should also be apparent to you that this killer is non-threatening and innocuous in appearance, which aids them in getting close to their victims." 

"Commander, are we going to resume the decoy operation?" Finnegan asked.

"Most dangerous thing I _ever_ did was being a Harry Potter duplicate," Weasley muttered, glancing at Harry.

* * *

Severus gritted his teeth over Weasley's faux pas. "While Potter might bear a physical resemblance to the killers victims, one could say the same for me, as well as thousands of others." 

Finnegan eyed Harry before nodding. "As long as it doesn't involve Polyjuice Potion, I'm good."

"As am I," Harry said, leaning against the wall. "I'm going to take half of the team…" 

"I'll make the assignments, Potter!" Severus snapped, his concerned for Harry's safety upmost in his mind.

"Gentlemen, a word!" Barratt gestured towards Severus' office, waiting until they were inside. "You can drop the charade, now, chaps."

* * *

"Charade, Winston?" Severus said in a soft, dangerous voice as Harry glared at both of them. "What're you talking about?"

Barratt gave them a knowing look. "You both resemble the victims, but your protectiveness towards each other is getting in the way of your effectiveness. So either you just announce your _real_ relationship to everyone or refocus your professionalism and get on with it." 

"I don't know what you mean, Inspector –" Harry started, but Severus laid a hand on his arm.

"He's right," Severus muttered, eyes boring into Harry's. "We need to concentration on catching the killer."

"Capitol idea!"

* * *

Severus swirled the whiskey around his glass, his eyes slowly sweeping the room as he took a sip. An Alcohol Absorption Potion took care of the effects of the several drinks he'd had, while Severus affecting a bored expression. Voices chattered in his ear, the invisible Muggle radio ear-piece carried the voices of those involved in the twin stake-outs. 

_"Movement from the south side, Thomas!"_

_"I see him, mate."_

Severus ignored the banter from his men, straining to pick-up something from Harry's team. Splitting into two teams was the best idea, but it didn't make Severus worry any less.

* * *

A male in a dark suit slid into the seat next to him, ordering ale. Severus refrained from rolling his eyes and kept his expression neutral. Barratt chatted with the bartender as he slid his money across the bar.

"Nice evening, isn't it?" Barratt said conversationally, before leaning closer. "Bravo Team hasn't had anything."

"Neither have we," Severus muttered than raised his voice. "Bit warm for me." 

_"Heads up, subject to the left."_ A tinny voice said in his ear.

Severus glanced at the bartender. "I—"

_"Two at wand-point!"_

Severus flew out of his seat, heading for the door.

* * *

Severus stumbled on something as he exited the back door, but before he could recover his body froze and he was unable to break his fall. Pain flared through him as his shoulder took the brunt of the impact, his heart pounding in reaction. A whisper of magic and he was bound tight.

"Oh, Mummy, this one is nice!" A female voice sounded pleased as a foot roughly turned him over.

The faces above him were shadowed, Severus getting the vague impression of a large female and a second, smaller female. 

"Get his wand! We gotta get out of here!"

* * *

Severus knew that any attempt to resist would be futile at the moment; his current position too dangerous to risk. A flood of voices hammered at his ear, all talking over each other. Focusing where he was being levitated to, Severus let the voices filter through as he listened for Harry. The doorway of a warehouse came into view.

 _"All units, hold your traffic!"_ Weasley's voice cut through the din, something Harry should've done himself as the team leader.

With a concerted effort, Severus drew energy from his magical core. Question was, could he break through the spell gripping him?

* * *


	18. Promises Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 338: Promise - 28 September 2012

* * *

Harry shoved the magically handcuffed wizard towards the pair of uniformed Aurors that already had the first detainee. "He's nothing more than a common thief! He and his partner targeted anyone who'd was drunk by luring them to the back alley and robbing them." His disgust was clear in his tone. "I'll send you my report over as soon as I can, promise."

Auror Fisk nodded at him as she took custody of the man. "No problem, Potter. Are you adding Muggle-baiting to the other charges?"

"Absolutely," Harry told her. Thanks!" He moved to where Ron and Seamus were huddled.

* * *

"Still no news?"

Ron looked up, unable to hide the worry for Severus. "Dean, Michael, and Barratt are searching the alley now."

"No one's heard from him then?" Harry asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"No word since those two jumped you," Ron told him as Eddie Carmichael led a mediwizard into the bar's tiny back room.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry opened his mouth, only to have Ron grab his arm, and lean in close.

"We'll find him, Harry, I promise! Right now you need that gash on your head looked at." 

Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded.

* * *

Severus felt his head impact the filthy floor of the warehouse with enough force to stun him and he fought to remain conscious. He could hear the buzz of the women talking, one giddy and high-pitched, and the other lower, rougher. Turning his attention inward, Severus pushed the overwhelming concern he felt for Harry to the back of his mind. He'd promised Harry they would both be safe and he'd be damned if he broke that now. 

Concentrating all his energy on the spell gripping him, Severus finally felt it begin to crumble. 

"Here I go, Mummy! _Sectumsempra Omnino_!"

* * *

Harry retraced Severus' footsteps from where he'd been sitting in the bar to the back door. The unit had regrouped and set up a perimeter in the alley, searching for any clues that might explain Severus' disappearance. Techs from the crime lab were called in when the team discovered one promising lead while trying to track Severus.

"There's a faint magical signature, but it's muddled, like a combination of two different people casting it." Roger Davies, head of the lab, told Harry with a frown. 

"Something cast in tandem?" Harry asked, his mind shifting through the facts of the case.

* * *

Severus threw himself to one side as violet spell-light flashed towards him. Summoning his wand, Severus rolled onto his feet, wincing at the pain that shot down his arm. The witches shrieked in outrage and the younger of the two continued to cast the bastardized version of Severus' own spell at him. He managed a glimpse of the caster's face before the older witch grabbed her and fled out a door. 

Keeping his wand ready, Severus followed them cautiously; surprised when he didn't hear the crack of Apparation. He eased out the door to an empty alley, the witches gone.

* * *

"Alpha Team, any word from Bravo?" 

The deep voice in his earpiece was strong, making Harry's knees weak with relief. "We're secure – where're you?"

"At a warehouse approximately 100 meters due south." 

The relief in Severus's voice was clear to Harry as he sprinted down the alley. Severus was actually in a little used secondary passageway. Despite the sound of pounding feet behind him, Harry had every intention of grabbing Severus, until his husband held up his hand.

"The suspects touched me, I'll need the techs to check me," Severus told Harry quietly, his voice holding a promise for _later_.

* * *

Harry lay in bed, holding Severus tightly against him. After being processed and attended to by the unit's mediwizard, Severus had relayed what had happened. The method of operation was very similar to what they believed their serial killer was using and Severus believed he could identify one of the suspects. They'd completed lengthy reports before they were able to escape. 

A shared shower had reassured each that the other was fine, followed by a hard, fast coupling which reaffirmed to both the depth of their feelings.

"We'll catch them, Severus." Harry promised, as he allowed sleep to take him.

* * *


	19. Operation: Diva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 453: Snape's Inner Diva - 28 October 2012

* * *

Severus smoothed a hand down the front of his outfit, checking his appearance.

"How come I have to dress in this get-up?" Severus heard Weasley whinging in the briefing room. "Let Seamus do it, he's used to being in costume!"

"Not me! I'm playing the homeless bloke in the alley!" Finnegan laughed.

Taking a deep breath, Severus swept out his office into the briefing room in a flourish of ruffles. "I'd say you're being a bit of a diva, Weasley!"

Every jaw in the room dropped, save Harry's, and he scowled as he raked Severus, head to high heel-clad toe.

* * *

"Looks like you have hidden talents, Snape." Thomas gave him a wolfish grin as Harry frowned. 

The blue color suited Severus and the ruffles weren't too bothersome, but Severus smirked as he turned, allowing Harry a glimpse of the backless feature of the dress. "I'm at less risk than Potter is, at least in this costume." Severus sniffed.

"Thought Weasley was being a diva!" Thomas whispered to Finnegan.

Harry turned to snap at them, but Severus met his eyes. "The high-end pub we're going to requires us to be divas, so I'm drawing on my inner strength to project that."

* * *

The pub was dark inside as Severus slid carefully on a stool, Harry summoning the waiter with a lazy wave of his hand. Quietly scanning the faces of the fashionable patrons, Severus began searching for the witches he'd encountered several weeks before. 

"Dean was right, you do have hidden talents," Harry murmured, leaning close.

Arching an eyebrow, Severus pressed his lips to Harry's ear. "Indeed I do, my heart."

 _"What was that, Commander? I couldn't copy you."_ Thomas asked.

"Disregard," Severus hissed into his mic, Harry grinning.

"Oh, Mummy, look!" Severus heard a female voice gush. "There's a nice one."

* * *

Severus was on his feet instantly, moving rapidly through the posh bar as he searched, Harry behind him. The back door opened and Severus could see the top of a blond head disappear through it, a dark head following. Speeding up his steps, Severus hit the door within seconds.

Blinking his eyes rapidly to adjust to the darkness of the alley, Severus could see the figures of two women bent over a man on the ground.

"Stop!" Severus snapped, wand up. "Step away from him!"

"Aurors! Show me your hands!" Harry yelled. 

The women jumped back, wands visible, Apparating away.

* * *

Wiggling out of the corset, Severus sighed, conscious of Harry's eyes devouring him. "The palace was pleased that we rescued the Spencer cousin."

"Yes," Harry muttered, watching as Severus slid into bed. "Merlin, I love your inner diva!"

"So it appears." Severus smirked as Harry straddled him, leaning down to kiss Severus hungrily.

Gasping, Severus could only hold on as Harry impaled himself, already stretched and slick, and rode him hard. His climax hit him, deep and intense, a reaffirmation of life and love. He held Harry against his chest until their breathing slowed.

"Always love me," Harry whispered.

"Unequivocally."

* * *


	20. Confidential Informant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 454: Ghost - 3 November 2012

* * *

"Severus!" Minerva McGonagall's voice was suspiciously bright as he stepped from the Floo. "It's so good to see you!"

Severus inclined his head in acknowledgement as the Headmistress came around her desk. Minerva looked good, a relaxed smile on her face as she tapped her wand on the table for tea.

"Severus, my boy!" Dumbledore's portrait smiled at him, his painted eyes still managing to twinkle at him. "How is Harry?"

Severus blinked at him, before his forehead furrowed. "He and his team are well, Albus."

"Excellent, excellent! My congratulations on your bonding! I was thrilled to hear the news."

* * *

Minerva smirked as Severus choked on his first sip of tea. "Don't you remember what terrible gossips the portraits and ghosts are, Severus?"

"We were very careful!"

Reaching over, Minerva patted his knee. "Yes, you were, but this is _Dumbledore_ we're talking about." She sat back. "I, however, am the soul of discretion."

"Speaking of ghosts, Severus, the Bloody Baron would like a word before you leave," Dumbledore told him.

Severus nodded, intrigued. The Baron rarely spoke, having only done so during Severus' tenure to warn him when Draco'd let Death Eaters into the castle and during the Carrows' rampages.

* * *

The Baron found Severus as he strode down the main staircase. 

"Master Snape," the deep voice intoned, referring to Severus' Potions mastery. 

"Baron," Severus gave him a slight bow. "I understand you wished to speak to me?"

The Bloody Baron drifted towards a dark corner of the corridor, beckoning Severus with his hand, and spoke softly. "There's a plot afoot to resurrect the Darkness, but the first mission is to eliminate the biggest obstacles."

Severus nodded, he'd suspected as much.

"You and your partner need look only as far as your own classmates, crazed with jealousy, to eliminate the threat."

* * *

The briefing room was a hum of activity as Barratt conferred with one of the Scotland Yard inspectors, a squib from a pure-blood family. The room fell silent as Severus walked in, heightening his caution as he watched Barratt slowly straighten up.

"Report!" Severus snapped.

"Potter and his team received a report from a confidential informer that an old classmate of his might be one of the suspects." Barratt shifted from foot to foot. "He and Weasley when to check it out, and no one has heard from them in an hour." 

"Who is it?" Severus ground out.

"Romilda Vane."

* * *


	21. Possible Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 456: Snape's Passion / snarry100 344: Up All Night

* * *

Harry sat gingerly on the couch as he watched Romilda Vane levitate a tea tray towards him. 

"I just can't believe you are here, in my sitting room, Harry Potter! I'm so upset my mummy isn't here!" Romilda exclaimed, her voice irritatingly chipper.

Ron shifted nervously as he stood just inside the door, having refused to step any further into the house. Harry knew how he felt as he took in Romilda's slightly disheveled appearance and odd expression. They'd been there over an hour and Romilda hadn't answered a single question.

At this rate, they could be up all night.

* * *

Severus stood in one place, his eyes darting from the Muggle television monitors to the Wizarding instruments that would register any use of magic in the area they were surveilling. He trusted Harry and his instincts, knowing that Weasley was a capable Auror, but he still worried, as these suspects had already proven what they were capable of. 

" _Commander, team two is in place._ " The dispatcher's voice was loud in his ear. " _No movement seen yet._ "

"They'd better be prepared to be there all night," Severus growled softly. . "We're not pulling out until we've ruled this out as a suspect."

* * *

Pretending to sip the tea, Harry surreptitiously inhaled the steam. He was immensely glad that potion making was Severus' passion and that he'd taught Harry well, as he easily recognizing the fragrance of sleeping draught in the tea. 

"Mummy'll be back soon and I know she's dying to meet you!" Romilda gushed. "I _insist_ you stay until then."

"Actually, Romilda, Ron and I need to ask you a few questions..."

Romilda waved her hand. "Oh, poor Ron is too tired to ask any questions."

Just then Ron toppled over and Harry dove towards him, only to be petrified in mid-air.

* * *

Severus Apparated directly to the mobile command post, the need to be closer to where Harry was driving him. It'd been three hours and other than a low level household spell, there hadn't been any magic used. Thomas was conferring Barratt on the placement of unit members. 

"Where is Finnegan?" Severus asked quietly, seeing that Thomas had deployed with enough supplies to last the night. He hoped they wouldn't be here that long.

"He's in the alley behind the flat." 

"Move him up next to the building and see if he can get an Extendable Ear inside." Severus bit out.

* * *

Harry's eyes watered with pain, he'd landed hard on his shoulder when he'd fallen, immobilized. Ron lay on the floor just inside the front door and Harry couldn't see anything but his unmoving hand. A slightly insane giggle accompanied the hand that was pawing his arse.

"Romilda?" 

"Mummy! You're finally up!" Romilda jumped up. "Look, your potion worked perfectly!"

Harry heard a door close and the sound of footsteps as his mind replayed one of Severus' more impassioned lectures – on potions that were absorbed through the skin.

"So, they've found us." An older woman appeared in his line of vision.

* * *

" _Commander!_ " Finnegan's voice was an urgent whisper. " _The second woman is there and they're talking about some potion that they must have used on Ron and Harry. Something about it absorbing into the skin…_ "

Severus swore, reaching into his pocket where he'd put Harry's Invisibility cloak. "Be prepared to create a diversion, Finnegan." 

"You have five operatives around the perimeter of the flat," Barratt told him as Severus checked his gun and his wand. "What about this potion Finnegan mentioned?"

"I always carry universal antidotes, Potions being my passion." 

Barratt gave him a look. "You're mistaken, Harry is your passion."

* * *

Anger welled in Harry's chest as Romilda stripped off Harry's clothing, throwing them into the corner where Ron was. Harry knew that losing his temper wasn't going to help them, especially as he felt the vile potion slowly affecting his lungs.

"See, Mummy, Harry will love me, give me babies, and—" 

"Romilda!" The older woman snapped. "You'll have him! I won't deny you like that bastard Snape did when he stole my Reggie away. We'll just need to get rid of his friend."

There was movement towards Ron and Harry gathered his magic, willing it to protect his friend.

* * *

Severus concentrated, focusing his magic on Apparating to Harry. A protective field had been cast around the flat, but Severus managed to get through. He quickly took in the scene just as a surge of powerful magic brushed by him, slamming a female into the wall. An older woman gasped, her wand trained on Weasley.

"Hello, Viola," Severus snarled, whipping off the cloak. "I should've figured it out when you used that potion. I'd forgotten we shared that passion."

"You bastard! Regulus was the only thing we shared and you stole him from me!" Viola Wilkes shouted before Apparating away.

* * *

Harry rubbed his tired, burning eyes. Romilda Vane sat in the interrogation room, grinning as Severus snapped questions at her. They'd been up all night attempting to get Romilda to tell where her mother had gone, but she just grinned strangely.

"Seems Romilda came from a long line a Death Eater families," Dean appeared beside him. "Burke, Crabbe –" 

"Yaxley," Severus finished grimly. "And she was sorted into Gryffindor…" 

"Easy, Commander!" Dean admonished, smiling.

"She's not giving up Viola." Severus sighed tiredly. "And _we_ need to get some rest." 

Harry nodded, wanting a hot shower and Severus before he slept.

* * *

"Fuck, yes!" Harry groaned as Severus thrust into him, hard, and fast.

Severus was mesmerized by the emotions he saw in the depths of Harry's eyes, knowing his own were just as exposed. Especially tonight, when Harry had been in danger and Severus had been forced to standby. Although Harry was well-trained and powerful, Severus still worried.

Harry shuddered beneath him, his release hot between their bellies as Severus felt his own climax explode through him.

"Love you," Harry murmured.

"And I, you," Severus whispered, gathering him close.

Barratt'd been correct, Harry _was_ his passion, his very reason for living.

* * *


	22. Managing the Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 457: Snape and the Press / and torino10154's [Blow Job Friday](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/710035.html)

* * *

Severus looked at the faces and cameras in front of him, reminding himself not to sneer. "I'm pleased to announce the apprehension of the mastermind behind the recent series of murders in the area."

"Commander! Is it true that the perpetrator is one of Harry's former lovers?" Rita Skeeter yelled.

Harry shifted beside him. "No, despite the suspect's best efforts!"

"So unrequited love will be her defense?" The reporter from _Witch Weekly_ asked.

Severus snorted. "That'll be up to the defense, madam." 

"The nargles are still targeting you, Severus." 

Severus didn't bother to acknowledge Luna Lovegood's words. "No further questions."

* * *

Turning his back, Severus moved off towards the lifts, Harry beside him.

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" Lovegood followed them, her voice as dreamy as always.

Harry frowned, glancing at Severus, who folded his arms across his chest. He arched an eyebrow at the hand Lovegood rested on Harry's arm.

"I'm fine, Luna."

"Good! I remember Romilda from school and she would hurt all of you if she knew." Luna gave Severus an airy smile. "Remember the nargles, Severus, be careful."

She was gone before Severus could give her a proper scathing answer, settling for a derisive snort. "Bloody press!"

* * *

"I think she means you're in danger, Severus." Harry frowned.

Severus leaned close to Harry. "I'm married to the famous Harry Potter — of course I'm in danger."

"Bloody comedian, you are," Harry muttered as they stepped into the lift with a flock of memos. "Your old friend Viola is narcissistic enough to come after you when she sees the press reports. Merlin knows, Romilda's not the brains of the operation." 

"Then, until Viola decides to act on whatever dastardly deed she has planned, I would suggest we spend the downtime doing something more productive than standing around worrying about it."

* * *

Severus smirked as he tugged Harry's jumper over his head. It'd taken five minutes to check out with Dispatch and Floo home. A bemused Harry watched as Severus stripped him down and sank to his knees. Hands on Harry's thighs, Severus nuzzled the rapidly hardening cock. He traced the large vein with his tongue up to the tip, delving into the slit before taking Harry into his mouth.

There was something very arousing about still being dressed as he sucked Harry, Severus thought, loving the taste of Harry's cock. Fingers speared into his hair and Harry groaned, filling Severus' mouth.

* * *

Occasionally, Severus was reminded of his husband's power as he found his clothing Banished and himself on his back on the bed. Harry straddled him, his fingers and lips moved across Severus' chest and abdomen, before sucking Severus' cock into his mouth. Severus groaned as he felt the back of Harry's throat and skilled fingers fondle his balls, spreading his legs to give Harry better access. Then, Harry hummed and Severus gasped as he thrust upward, his climax ripping through him.

Harry slumped across his chest. "Much better than waiting around for the press."

"Indeed," Severus agreed, pulling Harry closer.

* * *


	23. New Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 458: Change of Season - 1 December 2012

* * *

Harry pulled his leather jacket tightly around him, the biting wind sending a shiver down his spine. The change of season had seemed abrupt this year, going from a relatively warm fall to a winter chill in the course of just a couple days. Harry hated to be cold and especially hated these night patrols of the back alleys of London.

A movement to his left caught his eye and Harry's wand was in his hand. A male stumbled out of a darken doorway, staggering off and never noticing Harry. Shaking his head, Harry moved toward where Ron was waiting.

* * *

Severus' brow furrowed as he read through the detailed report in his hands. If this was true—

"I did the research myself, Pro…er, Commander," Hermione Granger interrupted his thoughts.

"I have no doubts, Miss Granger; you've always met the great expectations I have of an Unspeakable." Severus tapped the printout with his finger. "It appears that the first victim of our killer was in Hogsmeade during my fifth year at Hogwarts."

"It your killer is Viola Wilkes, as you suspect, then she would have been a year ahead of you, and should have just learned the truth surrounding her parentage."

* * *

Harry stepped out of the Floo at headquarters, half-frozen. He wasn't usually sensitive to the change of seasons and vowed to start wearing a vest under his clothes. Severus was waiting in the doorway to his office.

"Granger found a possible link to the earlier murder that Barratt believes was committed by our suspect." Severus sat behind his desk.

Closing the door behind him, Harry nodded. "And?"

Severus leaned back in his chair. "When we were at Hogwarts Viola Wilkes reacted…badly, when Regulus Black and I began dating. It seems that she had just found out she had two fathers".

* * *

Harry nodded, pushing back the tendril of jealousy he felt over Severus' words. 

Severus watched the emotions skitter across Harry's face with fascination, possessiveness the strongest. Sighing, Severus recalled those days, the excitement and fear of joining the Death Eaters, their future exhilarating and terrifiying, simply two frightened teens reaching out to each other.

"We shared a House and a future that seemed predestined for us, our relationship comforted us both," Severus told him quietly.

Harry gave a short nod of understanding. "I thought male pregnancy was a legend."

"Merlin, no! They're rare these days, though."

"Who were Viola's fathers?"

* * *

"Jason Wiles and Ethan Rosier, uncle to Evan," Severus told him grimly.

"Rosier's family were Death Eaters," Harry stated, remembering the name.

"As were the Wilkes, who didn't approve of their son's relationship or pregnancy and disinherited him, as I recall."

Harry swallowed as his stomach suddenly lurched, regretting the greasy fish and chips he'd had for lunch. "So he raised his daughter in an environment of bitterness and hate."

Severus nodded. "Ethan Rosier disappeared around the same time as the first victim." He frowned at Harry. "Are you all right?"

"Dodgy lunch," Harry reassured him. "You know, Ron's favorite."

* * *

Severus examined Harry's face with a critical eye. Something had been off with him since the news conference, but Harry insisted he was fine. "My expectations are for—" 

"Full disclosure," Harry finished with a lopsided grin. "I'm fine, Severus, except this case is giving me a techy stomach."

Severus stood and came around the front of the desk, allowing his fingers to brush the back of Harry's hand. "With these new developments, we'll need to begin investigating tomorrow in Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, and Wiltshire."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "I've had my fill of Wiltshire."

"Time to go home, I believe."

* * *

Harry rocked back, meeting Severus' thrusts as they made love in front of the fire. He felt filled and taken, his body quivering with the intensity of the pleasure. His balls tightened, Harry clenching around Severus' cock as his climax flooded through him in waves. Severus' hands tightened on Harry's hips as he buried himself with a groan, filling Harry with his release.

Maneuvering them down to the soft rug, Harry cast a wandless Cleansing Spell, before settling into Severus arms, sated and sleepy.

"I love the change of season," Severus muttered in his ear.

Harry couldn't have agreed more.

* * *


	24. A Piece Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adventdrabbles 4/Puppies and Babies - 4 December 2012

* * *

Harry Apparated on a side street in Hogsmeade, knowing Ron and Dean were already tracking down leads in the town. His stomach hadn't cooperated that morning. It was a clear, cold day, the sun warming the layer of snow. High-pitched laughter drew Harry attention to the small park at the edge of the main street, a portion of which had been spelled to be snow-free. Two pink-clad babies toddled after a brown puppy. Harry paused for a moment, smiling as the puppy tripped and tumbled over, the little girls giggling madly. A man stood watching them, hands tucked into the pockets of his cloak.

Smiling, Harry nodded to him. "They're adorable. Yours?" 

The man looked up, an air of sadness about him. "Yes, Emily, Alexa, and Queenie."

Harry laughed. "I gather Queenie is the puppy."

The man's eyes widened taking in the faded scar on Harry's forehead. "Appropriate name, I thought, Auror Potter. I'm John Cambrey."

"Cambrey?" Harry frowned, wondering why the name sounded familiar. 

"I was in your office a couple months ago, my partner was the third victim of the crazed witch you have in custody. It was Alan who carried our daughters." Cambrey kept his eyes on his children. "It's been hard on the girls."

Harry studied the man's profile, wondering if there was something important that they had missed in this investigation. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Cambrey. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help."

"John, and thank you, but really, all I want is this nightmare over." Cambrey extended his hand.

"Harry – and I'll do my best." Harry shook his hand before heading back toward the Three Broomsticks, glancing back to John Cambrey and his children were.

Somehow, there was something they had missed while investigating this case.

* * *


	25. Frustrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adventdrabbles 7/Christmas Snow Globe - #8/Cuddling under blankets

* * *

Severus Snape sauntered down the row of fashionable eateries and pubs in this area of Soho. It was in this area that the female victim of the serial killer was found and Severus was determined to find out why the young woman had been a target. 

The sight of a Christmas snow globe perched in the window of a darkened club caught his eye, making him pause. The castle inside looked eerily similar to Hogwarts and he swore a small figure inside waved at him. With a scowl, Severus used a silent _Alohramora_ to open the door, wand in hand.

* * *

Stale sweat permeated the air and the tingle of residual magic confirmed Severus' suspicious that this was a wizard-owed club. A crack of Apparation had him spinning around.

"Snape? That you?" 

Severus recognized the fat man wearing a shabby red robe, wand pointed at him. "Carter, a bit posher than your usual establishments, isn't it?"

Carter shrugged but lowered his wand. "Don't want any trouble, Snape."

"No magic around the Muggle patrons satisfies me," Severus sneered. "And I didn't mean to disturb your morning cuddle under the blankets, but I do need to if you have ever seen this woman?"

* * *

Severus returned to his office in a foul mood, his day of walking the streets had been unproductive. Even tapping into Carter's shady connections hadn't brought any new information. He slapped the top on his desk, leaning over it, as frustration made his head pound.

"Severus?"

Harry's voice was like a soothing balm and Severus took a deep breath before turning around. Harry held a folder in his hands.

"I reread the autopsy report for Janine Morgan," Harry was watching him closely.

"And?" 

"She was transgender and had started the reassignment treatments," Harry paused. "And she was three months pregnant."

* * *


	26. Continuing Investigating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adventdrabbles #14/Naughty or Nice - #15/Christmas Morning - #16/Chestnuts Roasting - #17/Lighting the Menorah - #18/Nutcracker

* * *

It was early when Harry's bladder woke him and he hurriedly across to the loo. Shivering as he slipped back into bed, Harry smiled as Severus curled around him.

"Much too early to be up," he muttered in Harry's ear. "However…"

Harry groaned as Severus' hands roamed over him, his cock hardening as he turned in Severus' arms. "Positively naughty of you, Commander.'

"Well, I don't do nice," Severus growled.

Smiling, Harry kissed Severus deeply. Severus splayed a hand across his arse and brought their cocks together as he rocked against Harry, creating delicious friction.

Harry's climax curled his toes.

* * *

Severus held Harry as he dozed, knowing they would have to get up soon in order to get to work. His arms tightened, this what he envisioned their Christmas morning would be, complete with a lie-in and a slow, lovely shag. Reality told him that there was still a serial killer out there that could change his plans in a heartbeat. There was also the intermittent stomach issues that Harry had been dealing with for the past couple weeks which was worrisome.

"'s nice," Harry stirred.

"I thought I was naughty?" Severus smirked.

"In the best possible way." Harry sighed.

* * *

Harry Apparated to the edge of the small village of Exmouth, outside of Exeter. Following the instructions Lavender had provided, Harry found himself in front of a large house set back from the road. A brush of magic told him he'd walked through wards and the front door opened immediately as he approached.

"Can I help you?" An older woman in brown robes looked at him over her spectacles, a steaming chestnut roaster in hand.

"Auror Potter from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Harry said politely, eyeing the implement. "I'd like to ask you about some of your patients."

* * *

"Here you go," Barratt said, setting a pile of files down on Severus' desk. "Although I'm not sure how the medical records of the victims are going to help find Viola." 

Sighing, Severus eyed the stack, reaching for the top folder. "We're looking for a common denominator between the victims, something that would make them targets."

"Like some type of specialized treatments?"

"Yes," Severus watched him. "Care for male pregnancy."

Shaking his head in wonder, Barratt sighed. "Your world is bloody amazing, Severus. Oh, and I have Weasley, Thomas, and Finnegan in Trafalgar Square for the lighting of the Menorah."

* * *

Harry popped another chestnut into his mouth as Healer McCoy dabbed at her eyes. 

"Roger, Alan, and Miles," She said, shaking her head. "I was their obstetrician, poor boys, but I don't know those other names."

"How long ago did you treat the men?" Harry asked quietly.

"Oh," McCoy fiddled with a decorative nutcracker. "I delivered their babies over a ten year period. Alan's daughters were the last children I delivered, in fact."

Harry dusted crumbs off his fingertips and stood. "Thank you for your assistance, ma'am, and please, Floo-call me if you think of anything that might help us."

* * *

"You look like you could use a break."

Severus looked up from his paperwork to see Harry standing in his doorway, a small bag dangling from his fingers. "How was your trip to Exmouth?"

"I found I like roasted chestnuts," Harry stepping forward and handing him the bag. "But not much else, McCoy only delivered three of the victims."

Severus opened the bag, smiling as he took out chestnut. "Hmm."

Harry grinned as he watched Severus chew one. "I see Ron drew the menorah lighting detail - you know those giant nutcrackers in Trafalgar give him nightmares."

Severus smirked. "Indeed."

* * *

Harry bobbed his head, taking Severus' cock deep into his mouth, the fire warm on his back as he knelt in front of Severus' chair. Severus' fingers threaded through his hair as he pulled back, tracing the thick vein with his tongue. 

"Fuck, Harry! Your tongue is so—" Severus groaned.

Harry flicked his tongue along the slit, before lifting his head. "Would my tongue be naughty or nice?"

"Amazing," Severus gasped, fingers tightening in Harry's hair and tugged upwards. "I can think of another use for it." 

Smiling, Harry moved onto Severus' lap, leaning in to kiss him hungrily.

* * *

Severus' breath caught as Harry sank onto his cock and he could only grab Harry's hips to hold on for the ride. Harry moved slowly, lifting up and sliding back down, irritating and tantalizing at the same time. The muscles around his cock began clenching and Harry's fingers tweaked his nipples, Severus thrusting up off the chair as his climax slammed into him.

Harry slumped against him and Severus gathered him close, pressing a kiss to his temple. A soft sigh and steady breathing told him Harry had fallen asleep, which made Severus frown. Harry had been excessively tired lately.

* * *

Harry woke slowly, lying on his side with Severus curled around him. One of Severus' arms was slung around his waist, his hand pressed against Harry's belly keeping together. It was a simple touch, but it resonated deeply within Harry that even in sleep, Severus wanted him close. He knew they needed to get up and get ready, but for just a moment Harry continued to bash in the warmth and closeness.

His stomach rolled in a way that Harry was becoming very familiar with and he barely stifled a groan. Maybe he shouldn’t have put Nutella on his chestnuts.

* * *


	27. Officer Needs Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adventdrabbles #24/Mistletoe - #25/Winter Sunlight   
> snarry100 #350/Father Christmas - 24 December 2012

* * *

Harry dragged himself out of bed, feeling like he'd just fallen into it. He'd slept soundly, no doubt thanks to Severus solution to the charmed mistletoe someone _gifted_ Harry. Lovemaking cured anything. Stumbling into the shower, Harry thanked Merlin that his stomach was behaving. He was sure he was developing an ulcer over the case they were working, despite Severus' assurances that wizards didn't get "mundane Muggle ailments".

Dressed, Harry felt marginally better as he Apparated to the coffee shop near St. Mungo's. He and Ron were headed to talk to another obstetrician who had treated several of the victims.

* * *

"Commander?" 

Severus looked up to see Hermione Granger-Weasley standing in his office doorway. "You're rather formal this morning, Unspeakable Granger."

"I'm afraid that I have rather alarming news, Severus," Hermione said, stepping inside. "I think I've found that common denominator you were looking for." She handed him a file. "All of the victims were seen at St. Mungo's."

"I thought Turpin was a Muggle." 

"Turns out he was a Squib," Hermione shot him a contemplative look. "Harry feeling any better?"

"He—" Severus glared at her. "No and I—" 

"Well, maybe he'll ask a healer."

"Not bloody likely," Severus muttered.

* * *

The winter sunshine felt good on Harry's face as he and Ron walked down the street to the front of St Mungo's. Ron brushed shoulders with him, looking around casually before leaning close.

"Blimey, mate, you look like shite! What's Snape doing to you?"

Harry stopped walking, his mind feverishly trying to figure out what to say.

"Bloody hell!" Ron grinned suddenly. "Hermione's right, you _are_ together!"

His face heating, Harry gave a short nod. "We haven't told anyone."

"No worries, mate!" Ron punched his shoulder. "Glad to see you happy!"

Smiling, Harry led the way into the Wizarding hospital.

* * *

Severus studied the paper Hermione handed him, a spreadsheet showing each of the victims and common factors in their lives. They'd all seemed to shared focal points, St Mungo's in particular, Hermione pointed out, unnecessarily. 

"Severus?" Hermione loitered in the doorway. "Insist Harry see someone, will you? Sicking up like he does almost sounds like morning sickness."

Severus' heart skipped a beat and Hermione was gone before he could reply. Severus sat back in his chair, reviewing what he knew about pregnancy, which wasn't extensive. He stared out at the winter sunshine as all the puzzle pieces fell into place.

* * *

Harry led the way through the crowded waiting room. Random bits of charmed mistletoe seemed to dart here and there, ignored by most of the people waiting to be seen. Moving to the lift, his stomach lurched when the lift went sideways.

"Alright, there?" Ro whispered as the doors opened. "You're looking a bit green."

Nodding, Harry swallowed hard, heading past the Potion and Plant Poisoning Ward towards the Birthing Ward. "I'll find the Healer in Charge while you look for where the records are kept."

Ron nodded, disappearing around the corner just before Harry vomited in a conjured bucket.

* * *

Paging through the stacks of records that Severus had gathered, he tried to keep his mind off of what Hermione had said. Or rather, what she had suggested. Severus hadn't had much contact with any pregnant person. 

"Severus?" Barratt stood in the doorway. "I'm off a bit early for Christmas Eve with the family."

Standing, Severus moved around the desk. "I didn't realize the time." He shook Barratt's hand. "Happy Christmas."

"To you, as well. Thank you for volunteering to take care of things here tomorrow." 

"It's just another work day, we'll celebrate later."

Barratt nodded. "I'll cover Boxing Day."

* * *

"Oh, you poor dear! Come here and let's have a look at you."

The voice was reminiscent of Molly's and, clenching his stomach, Harry followed the woman in healer's robes. The room was small and the only place to sit was on examination table. The blonde healer handed him a potion vial, which Harry studied with narrowed eyes, but didn't drink. 

"How far along on you, love?" She gave him an encouraging smile.

"What?"

"How pregnant are you?" 

"I'm not pregnant—" Harry stammered.

Impatient, the woman turned away. "Never mind, Midwife Wilkes is in her office, I'll get her."

* * *

Severus stepped into the Dispatch center, moving around the large Christmas tree, draped in garland of ivy, holly, and mistletoe berries in a mix of traditions. He stopped at desk occupied by Lavender Brown.

"Any word from the teams?"

She nodded as she made a note in the log she was keeping. "Seamus and Dean are in position in the alley behind that club and Harry and Ron are still at St. Mungo's."

Severus frowned. "They should be done with those interviews by now."

"I tried to raise them and check their status, but reception is poor in that building."

* * *

Harry Banished the bucket and stood up. The wave of nausea had left as abruptly as it had hit him and he took in his surroundings. He tensed as the door open and an older woman with dark hair and healer robes stepped into the room, wand trained on him. The image of her daughter, the years hadn't been good to Viola Wilkes, who gave a mad cackle when she saw him. 

"All of the trouble I've had finding you," Viola spat. "And here, you are pregnant and alone, how convenient."

"You're a midwife." Harry couldn't believe they'd miss this.

* * *

Apparating to St. Mungo's, Severus found Weasley pouring over records in the ward office. He looked up as Severus stepped into the room.

"Commander, there is no common thread in any of these records."

Severus glanced around, looking for Harry. "Any of the medical staff would have access to the patients when they were here. Where's Potter?"

Weasley gave him an amused grin. "He went to find the Head healer, although he wasn't looking well, to be honest."

Severus spun on his heel and let his instincts take over. 

"...comes full circle, the bastard tainted my Reggie, causing his death!"

* * *

"You think Regulus was pregnant and that was why Voldemort killed him?" Harry challenged her.

"Yes, because of the soul inside him—" 

"You stupid, bint" Harry snapped. "It was because he killed part of _Voldemort_ 's soul, or so the bastard thought." Harry moved forward, watching her eyes. "He wasn't pregnant—"

"He was!" Viola screamed, her wand pointed at him. "The Dark Lord told me his true heir would be born of men and that's me!" 

"And that's why you want to kill Severus?" Harry tried to make sense of it.

Viola's face turned purple with rage. "The bastard…"

* * *

Severus stepped silently into the room behind Viola his wand leveled at her. A quick glance at Harry reassured him and he turned his attention to the infuriated witch.

"Drop the wand, Viola, and walk backwards to me…"

With a scream of rage, Viola dove forward and Apparated instantly, taking Harry with her, but not before Severus managed to get off a stunner. 

"Bloody fucking hell!" He swore as Weasley came running in. "Alert Dispatch, I want all available personnel to that hovel Romilda called home!" 

Spinning on his wheel, Severus Apparated, allowing his connection with Harry to guide him.

* * *

As soon as the grip of Apparation released him, Harry threw himself sideways as the hex Severus threw hit a glancing off his shoulder. Pain exploded down his arm and Harry lost his grip on his wand as he rolled away from Viola.

Her dark eyes were wild. " _Sectumsempra_!"

Trapped in a corner, Harry conjured his strongest shield wandlessly, knowing nothing could completely protect him from the spell. The hex penetrated, slashing Harry's injured shoulder and his chest, but a golden glow repelled a blow to his abdomen. 

Summoning all his strength, Harry cast the strongest stunning spell he could.

* * *

" _Reducto_!" 

Severus blasted open the door of the flat without hesitation, just in time to see Viola slammed back against a wall. Harry swayed, an arm thrown protectively across his abdomen, with blood on his chest. 

" _Stupify_! _Incarcerous_!" 

Satisfied that Viola was no longer a threat, Severus was at Harry's side. "Of all the idiotic…"

"Severus! It's all right—" 

"I need to heal these until we get dittany on them!" Severus snarled at him, remorse churning in his stomach. "Bloody fucking spell! I should've know someday it would hurt someone I lo…"

The sound of multiple Apparitions interrupted him.

* * *

Harry suffered through the poking and prodding of several healers, until Healer McCoy appeared, throwing everyone else out. Severus stood like a sentinel at his side while she ran her wand over Harry's abdomen.

"My, my, aren't you a powerful little one," McCoy murmured, giving Harry's belly a reassuring pat. "Congratulations, everything seems to be fine, young man. Make sure to cast a shielding spell whenever you're in the field. Barring any problems, I'll see you in a month."

"Standard Anti-nausea Potion?" Severus asked tersely.

"Yes and his nausea should subside after the first trimester, another three weeks, or so."

* * *

Just after midnight, Severus Apparated them both directly to their bedroom. He loved Harry hard and fast, taking them to shattering climax, reassuring unspoken anxieties. Curling around Harry, Severus laid a tentative hand across his still flat belly.

"Amazing," he whispered against Harry's temple, still afraid to believe he was actually going to be a father.

"Yeah," Harry covered Severus' hand with his own. "It doesn't seem real yet."

"No, but it will soon, I'm sure. Just remember, that Dark cell is still out there."

"Later, Harry muttered sleepily. "Enjoying my Father Christmas gift."

Severus smiled. "Happy Christmas, my heart."

* * *


	28. Debriefing the Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adventdrabbles #31/Champagne Toast   
> snape100 #463: New Year's Eve & snarry100 #351: Spiked Egg Nog  
> 3 January 2013

* * *

"So it is your belief, Commander Snape, that there is still a group of Dark wizards out there hoping to cause problems for all of us?" The Muggle Prime Minister tapped the neat stack of papers with his finger.

Severus exchanged a look with Kingsley who gave him a slight nod, before meeting the man's eyes. "Yes, the suspects in our custody were on the fringe of this group but they clearly had their own warped agenda. Their capture doesn't mitigate the danger." 

"Happy New Year," the Prime Minister muttered, eyeing them. "Have you determined who their primary targets are?"

* * *

"We believe they're interested in disrupting our internal political structure," Kingsley answered, frowning. "Although some of the younger Royals have been targeted in the past, as you know."

The Prime Minister nodded. "Your assistance with their protection will continue?" 

"Of course, our SIU team is part of their daily protection." Severus responded smoothly, barely restraining himself from smirking.

"Thank you, gentlemen, I'll brief her Majesty."

Severus followed Kingsley from the conference room, waiting until they had stepped onto the street in front of 10 Downing Street to speak.

"He was surprisingly accepting," Severus muttered.

Kingsley laughed. "His wife's a Squib."

* * *

They headed for the nearby Apparation point and Severus seized the opportunity. "I've been meaning to speak to you, Minister."

Kingsley laughed. "It must be serious, _Commander_."

"It is of the utmost importance to me," Severus told him, keeping his tone formal.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with my favorite young Auror, would it?" Kingsley grinned from ear to ear.

Severus stopped and turned, his face shuttering. "I wasn't aware—" 

Kingsley laid a hand on his arm. "Anyone who knows either of you well has seen the obvious, my friend, and is happy for you both."

Severus relaxed.

* * *

Severus watched from the doorway Harry signed the last report with a flourish and put it on the stack of papers on his desk. The potion that Severus had spent half the night brewing had done wonders for Harry; his color was back and the circles under his eyes gone. Harry seemed to glow.

Immediately chastising himself for the fanciful thoughts, Severus stepped forward. Harry looked up with a smile. "How was your meeting?"

"Satisfactorily, the Minister was pleased with our efforts." Severus inclined his head. "Are you finished here?"

"I'm done and ready for a quiet New Year's Eve."

* * *

"Surprise!"

Severus flinched as they entered the briefing room where the unit was holding its New Year's celebration. A large cake sat on a table, Kingsley grinning at him from the corner as the members their team and support staff gathered around. A banner unfurled in the air - _**Congratulations, Severus and Harry!**_.

Harry gave him an astonished look. "You told them."

Severus felt his cheeks heat. "They guessed."

A cup of eggnog was pressed into Harry's hand as Severus received a flute of champagne.

"Harry, don't!" Hermione snatched the cup out of his hand. "That eggnog is spiked!"

* * *

The clock softly struck midnight as Harry rode his cock, slowly, sensually. The firelight flickered on two flutes of sparkling cider, but Severus had eyes only for the man leaning over him as he rocked back. Severus palmed Harry's prick, pressing it against his still flat belly as Harry clenched his muscles, spilling into Severus' hand. Groaning, Severus thrust upwards, coming hard. He caught Harry as he slumped forward.

"Much better than a champagne toast," Harry sighed into his throat. "Happy New Year, love."

"Indeed," Severus kissed his temple. "A blessed New Year for us."

"Should be exciting."

Severus snorted.

* * *


	29. Birthday Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 464: Gifts - 10 January 2013

* * *

"There've been reports of strange things in the sky over Wiltshire," Barratt tapped his finger on a paragraph in the report they were reviewing. "That's a bit unusual for us."

"Yes, but I want to make sure we eliminate magic as a cause," Severus told him. "Potter and Weasley are on that. Finnegan and Thomas are checking reports of a house near Sandringham whose doorknobs bite anyone who tries to open one."

"Her Majesty is still in residence there." Barratt frowned.

"Indeed," Severus muttered, sighing off on the report. 

"Severus, should Harry be working in the field?" Barratt asked quietly.

* * *

Severus closed his eyes and took a breath before he answered, as this has been the source of a brutal row between him and Harry the week before. "Pregnancy isn't a disability and Harry is taking all precautions."

"Sounds like that was painful," Barratt observed, trying not to smile. "Doesn't get any easier, mate, and remember, I have three."

Sighing, Severus speared a hand through his hair. "She kept working?"

"As a nurse, yes, and kept it secret as long as she could." Barratt shook his head. "Stubborn, that one."

"Yes, I'm well acquainted with the type." Severus ground out.

* * *

Severus paced the floor, trying to keep his mind off the fact that Harry was late taking him to lunch. They were supposed to meet at home and Severus had cleared his calendar for the rest of the afternoon. Harry had been very secretive about their plans...

The Floo flared to life and Harry stepped out, whole and free of visible injuries. Severus practically growled as Harry grinned and kissed him.

"Ready for lunch?" Harry fingers toyed with Severus buttons.

"What's on the menu?"

"You," Harry said simply, sliding down to his knees and rubbing against Severus' rapidly hardening cock.

* * *

Surprised, Severus wove his fingers into Harry's soft hair and groaned as Harry undid his fly. Cool fingers made him hiss, but Severus sighed as he was sucked into that hot mouth, tongue swirling around the tip. It was wicked and incredibly arousing to stand there, fully clothed, as Harry sucked his cock. 

Widening his stance slightly, Severus gripped Harry's head, rocking his hips slowly. He looked down, fascinated by the sight of his cock disappearing into Harry's mouth, one hand wrapped around the base and the other fondling his balls.

"Fuck!" Severus gasped, his climax exploded through him. "Harry!"

* * *

Panting, Severus pulled Harry to his feet and kissed him hungrily, His taste on Harry's lips was intoxicating. A gentle hand still cupped him and Harry pulled back slightly to tuck Severus back into his trousers. 

"All right, lunch and then we have an appointment." Harry told him, as he wandlessly cleaned and dried the spot on the front of his own jeans, his cheeks flushed.

"An appointment?" Severus asked suspiciously. "Keeping secrets, my husband?"

Harry gave him a devilish grin. "Of course, my love, it _is_ your birthday!" 

Severus' eyes widened as Harry handed him a silver wrapped package.

* * *

Severus thrust into Harry with deep, steady strokes, bracing his weight on his arms as he pushed them higher and higher. Waves of pleasure washed through him as Harry clenched around him, pulling Severus over the edge. Collapsing to the side, Severus Summoned a flannel and warmed it before cleaning them up.

Rearranging them, Severus spooned behind Harry, hand splayed over his still flat abdomen. A boy, Healer McCoy had told them with certainty, hands resting over their child, pronouncing his magic strong. 

Severus couldn't have had a better birthday gift

"Happy birthday, Severus," Harry said softly.

_An understatement indeed._

* * *


	30. Facing His Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 #465: Snape’s Personal Demons / snarry100 #354: What If’s? - 19 December 2013

* * *

_The Dark Lord smirked at him and his great bloody snake slithered towards Severus in the filthy Shrieking Shack. Severus braced for his fate, when suddenly Harry, heavily pregnant, pushed him out of the way…"_

Severus woke with a start, heart racing and gasping for breath. Harry slept beside him, his still flat stomach hiding the baby boy growing there. Closing his eyes tightly, Severus cursed his personal demons as he struggled to regain control of his breathing. Harry shifted beside him, nestling against him.

"Nightmare?" His voice sleepy.

Severus shifted onto his side, wrapping his arms around Harry. "Yes."

* * *

Harry moved against him, sliding a leg between Severus'. "Old demon or new?"

Severus sighed. "A bit of both," he admitted, before kissing Harry. "I was back in the Shrieking Shack with the Dark Lord, but you stepped in front of that snake when it attacked."

"And?" Harry stilled.

"You were pregnant."

Feathering kisses along his jaw, Harry muttered. "If only I hadn't hesitated that day—" 

Severus snorted, "Don't start with the _what ifs_ , or I'll voice my fears about you working in the field."

Harry moved against him. "I can think of a way to make you sleepy."

* * *

Groaning as Harry moved against him, Severus was glad that his most dreaded of personal demons, that of Harry growing tired of him, hadn't come to fruition. Severus thrust against Harry's cock, concentrating on the incredible sensations, pushing all other thoughts away. Harry's hands were on his arse, fingers dipping into the crease as Severus wrapped a hand around both their cocks. A finger slipping into his hole sent Severus over the edge. Harry bucked against him with a shout. 

After cleaning them, Severus kissed Harry softly. "Perfect."

"Always is," Harry said sleepily. "Love you."

"And I, you, my heart."

* * *

Severus held Harry as he slept, arranging them so one hand rested atop where his child grew. He'd battled with regret on many occasions through his life, but he was determined not to let what ifs plague him this time. Despite his over-protective streak, Severus planned to make this pregnancy a wonderful experience for both of them.

A tingle of warm magic brushed against the palm of his hand and Severus smiled, knowing it was their son. He could hardly wait to feel the baby move.

"Go to sleep, Severus," Harry muttered.

Severus kissed his temple and closed his eyes.

* * *


	31. Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 #467: Enigma - 1 February 2013

* * *

"Your husband is an enigma, Severus," Barratt remarked as they watched Harry teaching a shielding charm to the team.

Severus snorted in amusement. "Oh? How so?"

Barratt gave him a curious look. "My in-laws told me about Potter's role in your world, along with the fact that he's extremely wealthy, and yet, he's a regular bloke."

Watching Harry demonstrate the complicated wand movement, Severus felt pride well up. "Harry had a hard childhood and finds his value in helping others; quite frankly, I think he just enjoys the work he does."

"More a conundrum, then?"

Eyes on Harry, Severus smiled.

* * *

"Harry is simply Harry," Severus said quietly. "He's genuinely a good man, not interested in the notoriety, who cares about his friends, and his work. Honestly, he forgets about his money as we live relatively simply."

A stray spell was deflected off the shield protecting Harry's abdomen with an angry flash of red. "But he never forgets how powerful he is, does he?"

"No and neither should anyone else."

Severus didn't mean to sound smug, but he was proud of Harry. Contrary to Barratt's assessment, Harry was more a paradox than anything. The humble Master of the Deathly Hallows, indeed.

* * *

"Barratt thinks you're an enigma," Severus said casually, leaning against the kitchen counter as Harry set the dishes to wash themselves.

Harry laughed as he moved closer. "Hardly! You, on the other hand, would qualify." 

Taking his hand, Severus led him out towards the couch. "I doubt that."

Stopping him, Harry slid his arms around Severus' neck. "Tall, dark, elegant, mysterious, fabulous lover, master spy—" 

"Clearly pregnancy has addled your brain," Severus said against his lips, kissing Harry hard. 

The arms around his neck tightened as a whisper of magic Banished their clothing, warm flesh pressed against warm flesh.

* * *

Severus pressed Harry's legs to his chest, thrusting deep. The amazing feeling of tight heat around him, of being connected with Harry was as incredible as the first time. Harry reached up to grip his arm as he stiffen, the tightening of muscles and the flood of warmth between them sending Severus over the edge. 

Easing Harry's legs down, Severus leaned to kiss the barely-there thickening of Harry's belly. A Summoned flannel cleaned them and Harry curled into his side, breath warm against Severus' throat.

"And my brain isn't addled."

"Just delightfully befuddled," Severus kissed his head.

"Love you, too."

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn Sunday - 4 February 2013

* * *

Severus stood to the left and half a step in front of Harry as they were escorted into the posh Soho nightclub. It was the new hot spot for the ultra-rich and the young royals had been flocking to it in the past week. Harry blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Severus had gotten word from the palace that one of the young Windsor cousins had somehow been forced into a sex act. When they had tested the young man, there had been no sign of illicit drugs in his system which meant the SIU had gotten the assignment. 

"Lord Potter!" 

Harry felt Severus stiffen as a woman stepped from the shadows, her dark looks and heavy make-up reminiscent of Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman bowed, indicating they follow her as she stepped into a dimly lit room. To the right was a raised dais with a padded surface and three women writhing on it. One of the women was on her back, with another woman lying between her legs, her tongue lapping at the woman's clitoris as she fingered herself, and the third suckling each breast in turn. The woman on her back was fellating a large dildo.

Harry barely glanced at the threesome as he followed the female around another raised dais. This one had an average size male sprawled on the padded surface while a short, thin man slowly impaling himself on the largest cock Harry'd ever seen. He gave them no more than a passing glance as the woman bowed them into a deep booth.

"The employees are off limits, but you and your…guest may join in any activity that interests you. Of course, discretion is an upmost priority here at _Rapture_." She gave them a practiced smile. "Enjoy, gentlemen."

Harry casually looked around, eyes sliding over the various couples at the tables in front of them engaging in every manner of sex. What any young person of British society would find engaging in this place was beyond Harry's understanding. He'd far rather be participating than watching as well, but not in a public setting like this. A tuxedoed waiter materialized to take their drink orders.

Seated across the table from Severus, Harry could feel the tension in him and knew that he was concerned about the close, confined space and large crowd. Among the crowd watching were Ron and Dean, while Seamus was undercover with the cleaning staff. The drinks materialized almost silently, Harry's wand was instantly in his hand, despite the waiter's stealthy efficiency. 

A pair of trousers sailed over their heads as a tall, dark hair man moved on to the just-vacated dais in front of them, a blonde female following close behind him. The man stripped off the woman's clothing mechanically, before lying down on the padded surface. The woman knelt over him, pushing her pussy into his face while she went to work on his flaccid cock. Rocking back and forth, the female was especially vocal about her enjoyment of the activities, moaning loudly.

Severus leaned forward at the same time Harry did, no doubt taking in the jerky movements of the male subject. Two additional men moved up to the platform, shedding their clothing. The first sunk to his knees, pulled the female up to her hands and knees and thrust into her hard. The other moved to straddle the man, impaling himself on the now hard cock, pulling the woman in for a kiss before pushing her head down to his own erection. 

"I think we've seen enough," Severus growled and Harry agreed.

Standing up, Harry stepped into the path of a waiter, causing him to drop the tray of drinks he was carrying. Under the cover of the confusion, Severus moved to the dais and confirmed that the male subject was under the Imperius Curse. Other members of the team moved in at Severus' signal and began to discretely separate out the Muggles for immediate release.

In all, two men and a woman were found to be under the Imperius, but in the confusion, several of the perpetrators managed to escape.

* * *

Severus pounced on Harry as soon as they stepped from the Floo. Spending the evening watching Harry in action as he sorted through suspects had been more incredibly arousing than anything they had witnessed on the padded platforms. Kissing Harry hungrily, Severus made short work of their clothing as he backed Harry into the bedroom. Severus broke the kiss, motioning Harry onto the bed.

"Hands and knees," Severus ordered as he followed, smoothing a hand down Harry's flank, before using both hands to cup his arse. "So nice," Severus muttered, leaning in.

Separating the cheeks, Severus heard Harry groan before his tongue made contact with the puckered entrance. Using thumbs and tongue, Severus reduced Harry to a quivering mass as he stretched him. Severus straightened, pausing to nip at one cheek as he retrieved the lube. He refrained from using magic on Harry for the baby's sake. Coating his fingers, he pressed them into Harry, crocking one finger to brush again Harry's prostate. Harry bucked against him, pressing back with a needy groan.

"Severus! Fuck!"

Pulling back, Severus paused to nip one cheek before moving to his knees. "All right, if you insist."

Aligning his cock, Severus pushed slowly through the guardian muscles, sinking into the tight heat. Severus soothed his hand along Harry's back and settled them on his hips as he pulled back and thrust deep. Nothing in the sexual escapades they had witnessed this evening was even comparable to what Severus felt when he was balls deep inside this man, the emotion he felt was intense, enhancing the physical sensations. His movements sped up as Harry urged him on – _harder, faster, fuck me, Severus!_ \-- until they were both coming. 

Gentle hands cleaned him with a warm flannel as Severus lay in a warm, sated post-coital state. Harry settled against his side, a leg thrown over his thighs and his head on Severus' shoulder. A kiss was feathered along his jaw as Severus turned his head toward Harry, resting his cheek against Harry's hair. 

"Nothing could beat this," Harry muttered, sleepily. "Especially not a cock in every orifice. Just _your_ cock in _my_ orifice." 

"Indeed," Severus said. He couldn't agree more.

* * *


	33. Daedly Rapture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #359: Rapture / #360: Confidence

* * *

_"Stupify!"_ Harry's spell didn't faze the naked man who'd thrown both Seamus and Dean when they tried to subdue him, surprising Harry when he'd kept charging. Sidestepping neatly, Harry cast the strongest Petrificus Totalus he could and watched as the suspect toppled forward. 

Leaning down, Harry pulled Dean to his feet. "Bloke must be on PCP!" 

Dean brushed himself off as Seamus joined them, casting a binding spell on the suspect. "New variation, they're mixing Ecstasy and bath salts, something they're calling _Rapture_."

"I'd call it deadly!" Harry snarled, as the suspect began to turn blue. "Get the medics here!"

* * *

"The suspect succumbed at the hospital," Barratt said without preamble when he walked into Severus' office. "The doctor believes it was [Excited Delirium](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Excited_delirium)."

Severus took the report Barratt held out to him. "I've every confidence in our team and their ability to handle a critical incident." 

"As do I, Severus," Barratt agreed. "And this looks clean."

"Of course, it is!" Severus snapped, looking over the report. "Although, I believe some specialized training to make the team better able to recognize this phenomena would help." 

"Absolutely a brilliant idea!" Barratt made a note. "I'll see if the Yard is offering any."

* * *

Harry loved riding Severus' cock, loved that Severus was confident enough to give control of their lovemaking, but the thing he loved most was the look of rapture on Severus' face as he came apart beneath Harry. The sight was enough to send Harry hurling over the edge, slumping forward as his release spurted over both their bellies.

Harry felt Severus shift, smiling when a warm flannel appeared. He rolled to one side as Severus cleaned away the evidence of their pleasure. Severus' meticulous care was touching, especially when he paused to press a kiss to Harry's slightly rounded belly.

* * *

Banishing the flannel, Severus gathered Harry against him. He had the utmost confidence in Harry, but he still grew concerned when Harry was in the field. As much as he could, Severus deployed with the team, but they needed to decide when Harry would be assigned desk duty.

"Your express has gone from rapture to worry," Harry said softly, breath warm against Severus' throat. 

"When you acquire something precious, you tend to fear that it will be taken away." Severus didn't attempt to hide the emotion in his voice.

Harry pressed closer. "We love you, too, Dad."

"Papa."

"Of course."

* * *


	34. Unexpected Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #363: Life / #364: Liberty - 29 March 2013

* * *

" _Stay alert!_ "

Severus' voice hissed in Harry's ear and he took the liberty of rolling his eyes. This suspect was particularly vicious and Harry was determined to catch him. The team was deployed near several London nightclubs, working in pairs. Ron was two meters to his right as they moved silently through the dark alleyway.

An unexpected movement to his left had Harry dropping into a crouch. " _Left!_ " He whispered.

The scuff of a shoe pinpointed their suspect's location. Casting a nonverbal Stunning Spell, Harry saw the red spell-light illuminate a naked woman and the man about to rape her.

* * *

Dean escorted the victim to a waiting ambulance, explaining she'd been drugged. The bound suspect glared up at Harry, but refused to answer any questions.

"Using an Unforgivable on a Muggle is a serious enough, but to Imperio them into unwitting participants in their own rape is sick, Rosso. You're—" Harry gasped as an unexpected movement in his abdomen reminded him of the life growing there.

"Save your breath, Potter, this filth isn't worth it." Severus appeared beside him. "Finnegan, remove him." 

Harry waited until Seamus had Apparated away before surreptitiously grabbing Severus hand. "I felt the baby move!"

* * *

Harry felt liberated as he walked out of the Head Auror's office. He smiled, waving to people as he made his way through the DMLE. His SIU desk duty had been approved, where he'd be analyzing data and assisting in planning. 

"Potter!" Draco Malfoy fell into step beside him. "I thought you Aurors had fitness standards."

Knowing that the cut off his Auror robes accentuated his belly, Harry smiled. "Different rules for the Chosen One, you know."

"Hello, Draco," Severus said, joining them. "How…unusual to see you."

Draco snorted. "I do work here."

"Not often." Severus smirked, Harry laughing.

"Git."

* * *

"Whatever are you doing?" Severus asked when Harry pounced as they stepped from the Floo.

"A reaffirmation of life," Harry announced, Banishing their clothes. "Specifically our sex life, now."

Severus' snort became a moan as Harry folded to his knees, keeping his movements slow, sensual, but Severus had other ideas. Spells prepared him and Harry found himself braced against the wall, Severus gripping his hips as he thrust deep. It was hard, fast, and intense as Severus brought them to shattering climaxes.

Apparating them to bed, Harry covered Severus' hand with his on the curve of his belly. "Brilliant."

"Indeed."

* * *


	35. Committed Vigilance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 #479: Constant Vigilance / snarry100 #368: Committed

* * *

Severus Apparated to the alley behind a row of seedy flats, Thomas, Finnegan, and Weasley moving in front of him in a stacked approach.

 _"Constant vigilance, men, suspect is thought to have perfected a Chameleon Charm."_ Harry's voice crackled in his ear.

Severus barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes at the memory of Mad-eye Moody favorite sentiment. Never the less, he continually scanned the shadows as they made their way to the back door on silent feet. A team of Aurors were going to create a diversion at the front. 

A motion to his left caught Severus' eye. "Down!"

* * *

Severus dove sideways as angry red spell light flashed above him, his wand out. _"Expelliarmus! Finante!"_ He deftly caught the wand that flew into his hand, training his own on the shimmering figure that materialized two meters in front of him. 

_"Sam One, status?"_

Weasley appeared beside him as Severus cast a Stunning Spell, then a Shielding Charm as a hex came at them from the house. 

_"Target left!"_ Weasley snapped over the communication link, his vigilance unwavering. 

Severus quickly stunned and cuffed the first suspect, casting an anti-Apparation spell on him, before checking his team.

_"Control, Sam units stable."_

* * *

Arms crossed over his chest, Severus glared at the suspect, who squirmed under his scrutiny. 

"You've committed crimes against Muggles, including using magic on them," Severus spat out. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't have to talk to you!" The wizard looked smug. 

A parody of a smile curled Severus' lips. "You idiot! You've violated the Statute of Secrecy! Not only will you talk, but you'll do so under Veritaserum and Compulsion Charm!" 

The man's face paled as Severus loomed over him. "But I didn't—" 

"You certainly didn't _think_ and now, you'll pay the price!"

* * *

Harry was waiting when Severus Flooed home, hands on his hips and shirt molding his gently rounded belly. Severus was careful not to smile as he took in Harry's fierce expression.

"You scared me to death today!" 

Severus heard the waiver in Harry's voice and stepped forward. "I know you're committed to helping keep us safe—" 

Harry poked Severus in the chest. "Damn straight! Do you have any idea how hard it was on me!"

Knowing Harry's mercurial moods, and with no desire to have to deal with an emotional maelstrom, Severus tugged Harry against him, kissing him breathless.

* * *

Groaning, Severus thrust upward as Harry rode him with abandon, his muscles clenching around Severus' cock as he shouted his completion. Tightening his grip on Harry's thighs, Severus buried himself deep as his climax slammed through him in waves. With the last of his strength, Severus guided Harry down beside him. Summoning a warm flannel to clean them, Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, hand splayed across his abdomen. 

"Brilliant," Harry sighed sleepily. "Love you."

"And I, you," Severus pressed a kiss against his temple, listening as Harry's breathing evened out. "But no more helping out in Dispatch for you."

* * *


	36. Friendly Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 #481: Severus Snape and Competition - 9 May 2013

* * *

"Severus?" Harry stepped into his office, a magical headset attached to his ear. "Dean advised that a Scotland Yard surveillance team has just set up within our perimeter."

Severus shot to his feet. "Bloody idiots! They were told to stay out of the area, but their commander seems to think this is some kind of competition! They're going to get someone killed!"

Harry nodded grimly, stepping back as Severus strode towards the briefing room.

"Barratt " Severus snapped, seeing the liaison officer talking on his mobile. "Get those officers out of our operation!"

"What?" Barratt looked confused.

"The Soho surveillance!"

* * *

"Just a bit of professional competition, Severus," Kingsley Shacklebolt said smoothly, his teeth gleaming as the head of Royal Protection shifted uncomfortably.

Severus snorted. "Tell that to the Queen when she learns her cousin's been put needlessly at risk." 

"I'm dealing with the unit supervisor, Snape," the man snapped. "She's a professional who takes her job seriously."

"Sounds like a discipline problem to me," Severus muttered as they left.

Kingsley shot him a look. "Competition between agencies happens, Severus."

"Yes, but Her Majesty wouldn't be pleased if her flamboyant, _magical_ cousin was exposed."

"And preventing that's part of your job."

* * *

Severus strode into the briefing room, the conversation halting immediately as he stopped at the front of the room. His eyes scanned the tired faces of his team, Finnegan still in the garb of a transient and Harry standing in the back, hand resting on his rounded belly.

"I'd like to express my appreciation for your professionalism as did the Minister. We will continue to work with Scotland Yard in a cooperative manner." Severus ignored the snorts.

"Maybe they need a bit of friendly competition elsewhere," Barratt muttered.

"We'll challenge them to a Quidditch game!" Weasley proposed.

"Football!"

Severus groaned.

* * *

Harry writhed beneath Severus' sensual assault, his fingers and tongue working in tandem to stretch him. When he'd reduce Harry to a quivering mass, Severus Summoned the lube and quickly prepared both of them. Lifting Harry's legs to his shoulders, Severus aligned his cock and slowly pressed into Harry. 

"Fuck, Severus! Harder!"

Severus moved his hands down to grip Harry's hips and pounded into him, bringing them both to completion. Carefully, Severus lowered Harry's legs and rearranged them on the bed, curling around him.

Harry sighed. "No competition here, you are clearly the best." 

Severus smiled, kissing his temple. "Indeed."

* * *


	37. Professional Courtesy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 482: Severus Snape and Conferences / snarry100 370: Closed - 18 May 2013

* * *

Severus cast several spells around the closed connecting door of the suite he and Harry had been given, ignoring Harry rolling his eyes.

"It's a Muggle hotel, Severus—" 

"Which is hosting an international security conference," Severus retorted. "There are other wizards attending, including several dodgy Americans."

Harry snorted. "I doubt anyone is intent on doing us any harm."

Lifting an eyebrow, Severus simply looked at him, not dignifying the comment with an answer. He took pride in the fact that he was particularly cautious where his husband was concerned. Harry did look alluring when he blushed.

"You're paranoid, Severus."

* * *

Harry laughed as Severus merely grunted and continued to execute a complicated spell that Harry recognized as a protective field. As he glanced at Severus' closed expression, Harry knew it wouldn't do any good to remind him that he was a fairly competent wizard in his own right.

"When you're finish, could we go get something to eat before the conference starts?" Harry asked calming, his stomach giving an audible rumble. 

Flicking his wand one more time, Severus slid it into its holster. "I suppose it'd be embarrassing if you fainted from hunger."

"That'd entertain those blokes in Royal Protection!"

* * *

"Tenino and Hansen are just jealous, the Squibs!" Severus sniffed; checking that his gun was secure under his jacket.

"Be nice, Severus," Harry buttoned his custom-made jacket over his belly. "They just wanted a baby, too."

Severus smirked as he followed Harry out the door, making sure it was closed and warded behind them. He wasn't about to admit that he'd brewed the potion the couple used to impregnate a surrogate witch. 

"These lifts are fast." Harry commented as one arrived.

"All the modern conveniences," Severus mutter, staying close as they stepped inside. "Bloody Las Vegas for a secret conference."

* * *

"Actually, it’s a great idea as no one would think to look here." Harry's eyes scanned the lobby automatically as they stepped from the lift, gliding past the flocks of tourists and gamblers to land on a knot of people in dark suits. "Of course, it helps if they blend in."

Severus eyed Harry's snug jeans appreciatively. "They've left off their ties, that _is_ casual for this lot."

Harry spotted Barratt across the casino, plaid shirt clashing with striped Bermuda shorts. Silently, he pointed him out to Severus.

"I do believe I've lost my appetite."

"Not me," Harry said cheerfully.

* * *

The meal was quite good, although a bit spicy for his palate, but Harry relished each fiery bite. As they crossed the casino towards a set of closed doors, Severus allowed his eyes to slide over Harry. The tailored jacket accented Harry's shoulders and tampered down to his usually trim waist. Severus smirked at the heads that turned as Harry walked by, confidence and power radiating from him. 

"Hey, Potter!" A drawling American voice said over the din. "Heard you took a desk job and your ass certainly shows it."

"Johnson," Harry spat, "however is your president surviving without you?"

* * *

"I believe this conference is for professionals," Severus sneered as Harry opened the door.

"You're a funny guy, Snape," The ruggedly handsome Secret Service agent said mockingly.

"Such witty tête-à-tête, don't strain yourself." Severus disliked the pompous agent, who'd been a pustule during the last G8 meeting in London.

"Keep your mouth closed, Johnson!" A harsh voice cut off Johnson's response. "I'm sorry, _Commander_ Snape, Agent Johnson's lack of respect with be dealt with."

Johnson flushed as he walked away. 

"Thank you, Jacob," Severus said, extending his hand toward the senior ranking American. 

"My pleasure, Severus," Jacob Sanchez assured him.

* * *

"That man's an arsehole." Harry ground out as he shook Sanchez's hand. "Hello, Jake."

"He's jealous, actually."

"Jealous?"

Jake laughed as they moved towards the chairs at the front of the room. "Yes, turns out he's a Squib, something he didn't know until he saw that picture of yours move in London."

"I didn't know—" 

"He didn't bother to tell anyone, thought he'd been drugged." Sanchez, a wizard himself, grinned. "Was really embarrassed when his mother admitted to being a witch."

It was Harry's turn to grin. "Wait until he realizes that my weight gain is due to pregnancy!"

* * *

"I actually thought he might be sweet on you, Harry, but I know for a fact his type is more a stacked blonde." Jacob laughed. "I think, in truth, it was your magical power that he sensed."

Severus' wand slid smoothly into his hand and he flicked it precisely, before it retracted into his sleeve. A yelp across the room made him smirk, even as both men's eyes narrowed at him. 

"Squibs have no immunity," Severus stated simply, moving forward. "I understand Mossad's training commander is the keynote speaker." 

Harry fell in beside him, fingers brushing over his hand reassuringly.

* * *

Harry groaned as Severus pressed him against the warm window, the lights of the Las Vegas glittering below. Thrusting hard and deep, Severus' hands gripped his hips, protecting his belly from the glass. Groaning as the tip of his cock slid over the smooth surface, lubricate with pre-come, Harry closed his eyes and relished the rough edge to Severus' lovemaking. His climax slammed into him and Harry clenched tightly.

"Fuck, Harry!" Severus came with a shout.

Smiling sleepily, Harry let Severus maneuver them into bed, deciding this conference was excellent. He especially loved it when Severus showed his possessive side.

* * *


	38. Lasting Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 374: Through Thick & Thin / Neville100 358: Inspiration - 8 June 2013

* * *

"Look at this one! You remember _that_ incident, don't you?" Ron laughed, pointing at a picture from their third year.

Harry snorted. "How could I forget! We were idiots!"

"Yes," Ron laughed. "Best friends through thick and thin."

"Hmm," Severus' voice came over Harry's shoulder.. "I seem to recall there was a rough patch in your fourth year." 

Harry saw Ron flush, but it was Neville who came to the rescue. 

"We've matured, _Commander_ , some of us in the most inspirational ways." Neville glanced between them with a smile.

Severus inclined his head, hand on Harry's arm. "Point, Mr. Longbottom."

* * *

Severus barely restrained the sneer that threatened to curl his lip. Weasley had matured into a proficient and valuable member of their team, but as a schoolboy he'd abandoned Harry at several critical points. Catching Neville's eye, Severus could see that he was remembering the same thing. Along with Granger, Longbottom and Lovegood had been the ones that had truly stood by Harry's side during their battle against the Dark Lord.

Sliding a possessive arm around Harry's waist while Weasley prattled on, smirking as Granger cuffed the back of his head as she walked by. 

" _You_ were a prat, Ronald!"

* * *

Harry hid a smile as Severus smirked and pulled Harry closer. Whether Severus admitted it, he and Neville had developed a special relationship that year Severus had been Headmaster. Severus inspired Neville to step up and organize the protection for the targeted students during that nightmare. 

"Speaking of the things that get us through thick and thin, what happened to the food?" Harry asked, hand smoothing over his belly.

"Is food the only thing you think of?" Hermione chided as she appeared from the kitchen.

"And sex," Severus and Ron said at the same time and Harry burst into laughter.

* * *

Ginny, Luna, Seamus, and Dean joined them, and Harry smiled as Severus winced at the noise. Despite the occasional squabble, this group had gone through thick and thin together, from Hogwarts and into Magical law enforcement. Now they were here celebrating Harry and Severus' baby. 

Their son stretched and Harry gasped, one hand rubbing over his belly. Severus' hand covered his as the tiny foot appeared again.

"Awww!" The women chorused as they gathered around, but Neville was the one who stepped up.

"May I? Neville asked Severus. 

Severus nodded and their son obliged by kicking hard against Neville's hand.

* * *

Severus was thrilled when their guests left. The celebration marked the start of Harry's sabbatical from the team as well as the impending birth of their son and Severus was relieved. Severus Banished their clothing and lifted Harry onto the table. Leaning down, he licked Harry's already hard cock before sucking into his mouth.

"Fuck, Severus!"

Severus pulled back, tonguing the slit before kissing his way over the mound of Harry's belly. Aligning their cocks, Severus wrapped his hand around them both. He latched onto a swollen, nipple, suckling gentle as he moved his hand in time with his hips.

* * *

Harry arched upward, pleasure jolting through him as Severus sucked his nipple, his hand squeezing as their cocks slid over each other. He wrapped his legs around Severus' waist, pulling him closer. Severus bit gently and Harry's eyes rolled back as his climax exploded through him. Severus thrust against him, coming with a groan.

"That was brilliant," Harry gasped, pulling Severus down for a kiss.

"I was inspired." Severus straightened, helping him off the table. "I think a warm bath is in order."

Harry kissed him hard, knowing whatever their future held; Severus would be there through thick and thin.

* * *


	39. Managing the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 376: By the Rules - 27 June 2013

* * *

Severus Apparated to the rear of a loud night club, wincing as the music’s beat matched the pounding in his head. Thomas and Weasley met him with grim expressions and the body on the floor spoke for itself.

“Victim?” Severus snapped, crouching to examine the elegantly dressed young woman. 

“A professional…companion,” Thomas told him.

 _Prostitute_ Severus translated as recognized the signs of the Killing Curse. “Make sure this is done by the book.”

“Absolutely, Commander.”

Severus always made sure investigations involving the Royals were done strictly by the rule. "The cousin?"

Weasley snorted. "Shaken but okay, in the manager's office."

* * *

The well-dressed teenager remained aloof as the officer from Scotland Yard attempted to solicited information. Severus' eyes narrowed at the lack of cooperation and he stepped forward.

"I suggest you answer the officer if you've any self-preservation instinct!" Severus snapped.

The boy's eyes widened but he lifted his chin. "Do you know who I am?"

"I know," Severus sneered, looming over him, "that if you don't start cooperating with this investigation, I'll be forced to abide by the rules, which means calling her Majesty to tell her about the _companion_ you engaged for the evening."

The shaken Royal began speaking.

* * *

Severus Flooed home late and wasn't surprised to find Harry in the kitchen, against his healer's rules. Sliding his arms around him, Severus pulled him back against him, burying his nose in the tousled hair as a hand cupped his belly.

"Bad day?"

" _That_ cousin again."

Harry turned in his arms and kissed him hard. "The princes will have his head."

"Indeed," Severus answered against his lips. "However, there is another head that needs your _undivided_ attention."

Harry outlined Severus' lips with the tip of his tongue before nipping gently at Severus lower lip. "Hmmm, dessert first and then dinner."

* * *

Severus braced Harry's back against the shower wall, groaning as he felt Harry's hands wrap around their cocks, stroking them. Steamy water slid down his back as he thrust against Harry, his legs tightening around Severus. Harry's free hand threaded into his hair as he kissed Severus hungrily. The combination of sensations pushed Severus over the edge even as Harry bucked against him. 

Easing Harry's legs down, Severus rinsed them before turning the shower off and Summoning a towel. Caring for Harry allowed Severus to show his deep caring in a nonverbal way. 

"Hmm," Harry leaned drowsily against him.

* * *

Ignoring his own rules, Severus ate his stew on the couch; Harry's head on his lap. Levitating his dishes into the kitchen, Severus brushed Harry's fringe off of his forehead and leaned down to kiss the faded scar.

"Your son is doing flips," Harry muttered sleepily.

"Perhaps it's time we settle into bed," Severus said, a smile curling his lips. "Maybe a bit of a massage will settle him down."

Harry nodded, allowing Severus to helping up. "I think I love your hands touching me almost as much as I love you."

"Indeed." Severus led the way, his heart content.

* * *


	40. Heating Up Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #379: Heat Wave / #380: Suntan - 20 July 2013

* * *

Harry moved around the small garden, absently wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. The heat wave they were experiencing had put him in an oddly restless mood. Humming as he leaned down to check the carrots, Harry winced as his lower back protested just as his son decided to dance on his bladder. He straightened slowly, one hand rubbing his protruding belly and the other pressed against his back.

"One pain at a time, please," Harry muttered, moving to his deckchair as the baby continued his jig. "Maybe we should work on our suntan."

* * *

The heat hit him in a wave as Severus stepped out of the building. A non-verbal Cooling Charm brought instant relief as Severus moved toward the crime scene. The group of uniformed Aurors as well as several Metropolitan police officers stepped back silently at Severus' approach, a body lying sprawled on the filthy pavement outlined in a shimmer of magic. The dead man's resemblance to Harry made Severus scowl as Weasley materialized at his elbow. 

"Witnesses believe it was a robbery, no one got a clear look at the assailant." 

"Of course not," Severus sneered. "Polyjuice?"

"We believe so, Commander."

* * *

The heat had driven Harry inside, feeling drained and a message from Severus saying he'd be late, prompted Harry to have a kip. Heavy drapes and Cooling Charms kept the bedroom comfortable and Harry went right to sleep.

_Severus pounded into the naked man bent over his desk._

_"Harder, Severus!" The man moaned. "I know you want a _real_ man, not that blob of a husband—" _

_Groaning, Severus fisted a hand in the man's brown hair as his thrusts became erratic._

Harry awoke drenched in sweat, his heart and body clenched in pain as he curled into a ball.

* * *

Once the Muggle officers had left, the body was allowed to transform to its natural appearance; a suntanned blonde with the rough look of a prostitute. Severus crouched down for a closer look.

"I want a full toxicology screening, including magical and blood test for potions." He stood, brushing off his hands.

"Rentboy Polyjuiced as Harry is murdered," Weasley muttered, exchanging glances with Severus.

"I'll wait for the autopsy," Severus snapped. "Keep me informed." He Apparated home, something urging him to check on Harry.

The house was stifling, Harry in a fetal position on their bed, and Severus' heart clenched.

* * *

"Harry?"

Jumping at the sound of Severus' voice, Harry reached out and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck. Burying his face in Severus' throat, Harry took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of a hard-working man, not someone who'd been shagging anyone.

"What's the matter? Are you hurt?" Severus' hands skimmed over him, cupping his belly.

Harry shook his head. "Bad dream."

Severus pushed him back, lifting his chin. " _That_ nightmare again?" He growled, not waiting for an answer as he kissed Harry hard, possessively. "There's only one man I want!"

Harry forgot everything as Severus Banished their clothing.

* * *

Lying on his side, Severus smoothed his hands over sun-kissed skin as he took Harry's cock deep into his mouth. The dead lookalike prostitute had unsettled Severus and Harry's distress had unnerved him. They both knew Harry's nightmare stemmed from his insecurities, augmented by pregnancy. 

Trying to ignore the wet heat surrounding his own prick, Severus sucked hard, fingers ghosting across Harry's hole. Harry took him deep into his throat and hummed, Severus groaned as he came hard and Harry's release filled his mouth.

Rearranging them, Severus pulled Harry close, hand splayed across their son. "Better?"

"Absolutely."

Severus sighed. "Outstanding."

* * *

Harry almost felt guilty as Severus catered to his every need that evening, forgetting all about his earlier aches and pains. Knowing something was bothering him; Harry got Severus to tell him about the new case, feeling disturbed by the Polyjuiced victim. Harry didn't even want to think where whoever brewed the potion had gotten his hair.

Renewing the Cool Charm against the heat as they went to bed, Harry curled into Severus shifting around until he found a comfortable spot. His back hurt, more achy than painful, but Harry ignored it. 

Severus kissed him softly and Harry sighed, content.

* * *


	41. Birthday Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #381: Birthday - 1 August 2013

* * *

Harry smiled as he smoothed down the front of the forest green robes. The fine cloth was tailored to fit him perfectly, the cut such that it effortlessly camouflaged his belly. It was the finest set of robes Harry had ever had, the sea foam and white silk shirt underneath moving sensually against his skin. Severus had wonderful taste in gifts. 

Taking a last look into the mirror, Harry smiled as he waved down the torches. Severus had promised him a quiet birthday dinner at a new restaurant in Soho, which Severus promised would be worth getting dressed up for.

* * *

Severus paced in front of the hearth, glaring at the tropical fish swimming placidly in the large aquariums that created the alcove. The sound of the Floo activating had Severus pivoting on his heel to see his husband step out. His breath caught in his chest, but it wasn't the fine robes or the handsome face that caused it, rather the joy in Harry's eyes and the warmth in his smile. Reaching out, Severus took Harry's arm and drew him close, brushing his lips across Harry's cheek.

"You look edible," he said softly. "Happy birthday and a belated happy anniversary."

* * *

Pushing his plate away, Harry sighed. "That Kalua pig was amazing and I loved the fried breadfruit chips! It's like we're actually back in Lihue."

As Severus savored his last bite of perfectly prepared moi, Harry looked around the restaurant which recreated the lush Hawaiian atmosphere where they had cerebrated their island wedding. The baby bounced on his bladder and he pushed back with a groan.

"I'm going to the loo," Harry said, patting his belly. "I can't wait for dessert."

Stepping through the door, Harry was suddenly pushed against the wall. "You idiot! I ought to kill you myself!"

* * *

Severus tapped a finger impatiently, scowling as the generous amount of macadamia nut ice cream began to visibly soften under the cap of chocolate fudge. It was unusual for Harry to take so long…as the realization struck him, Severus was on his feet and pushing open the bathroom door. A rumpled-looking Harry had an overweight male at wandpoint.

"Merlin, Potter, do I need to escort you to the loo?" Severus sneered, as he quickly checked Harry for injury.

"Apparently," Harry said grimly. "Tubby here thinks I'm a rentboy in need of discipline." 

"Indeed, perhaps he'll explain why he believes that."

* * *

Harry paced the room with a scowl, frustrated at the restrictions his pregnancy put on him. He wanted to be in the interrogation room, but wasn't allowed anywhere but Severus' office. Especially frustrating since it was _his_ face being used in a deadly prostitution scam. 

"Oy, Harry!" Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "Sorry your birthday dinner was ruined, mate."

"Thanks, Ron, it was—"

"It was memorable," Severus strode in. "Thomas is forming a raid team in briefing, Wesley. I suggest you join them." 

Ron took off immediately as Severus slid an arm around Harry. "Iʻll brief you at home."

* * *

Harry savored the flavor as the macadamia nut ice cream melted on his tongue. Heʻd been thrilled to find the treat waiting, devouring it while Severus filled him in on the interrogation.

"So, Iʻm not the only one that they are Polyjuicing into?" Relieved that _he_ hadn't been the target of the killer. "It was the prostitute?"

"Yes, he was refusing to give back the specialized Polyjuice Potion." Severusʻ tone was harsh. "The real criminal in this situation is the one stealing the necessary _ingredients_ to individualize the potion.

"Eww, yes!" Harry shuddered as he licked spoon, delighted when Severus growled.

* * *

Severus savored the taste and texture of Harryʻs cock on his tongue as he slid two  
slick fingers into him. Harry thrust his hips, groaning around Severusʻ prick as Severus slowly finger-fucked him. Feeling his balls draw up, Severus crooked his finger, brushing Harry's prostate. Harry lurched, filling Severus' mouth with his release. Severus pulled his hips back slightly so Harry wouldn't choke as Severus climaxed.

Maneuvering them into a more comfortable position, Severus was surprised at how hard Harry's belly was. 

"I think he'll be here soon."

Exhilarated, yet scared to death, Severus gathered Harry close. "I can't wait."

* * *


	42. A Surprise Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday gift for alisanne - 10 August 2013

* * *

The letters on the printout in his hand blurred and Severus closed his eyes, letting the paper fall to the desktop. Using the heels of both hands, Severus rubbed his eyes hard, ignoring the flashes of light this caused. He pushed back from his desk and Summoned his jacket. Severus felt restless and couldn't put his finger on why. Harry seemed to have taken the assault on him in stride and had been disgustingly calm over the ensuing days.

Jamming his arms into the sleeves, Severus yanked the lapels into place. His hand went automatically to check that his wand was secure and his gun in its holster. He needed to get away from the office for a little while, let a bit of fresh air clear his mind. Then maybe Severus could figure out exactly what he was missing in all the intel the team had collected. 

"Headed out?" Barratt stood outside the briefing room, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes," Severus bit out, clamping his jaw shut against the rest of his biting response.

Barratt looked at him shrewdly. "Good." He laughed as Severus arched an eyebrow. "I can see why students were terrified of you at Hogwarts, your scowl is pretty intimidating."

Severus schooled his face into a neutral mask. "I'm a bit on edge."

"Restless, worried, frustrated, and yes, I recognize the symptoms, Severus." Barratt patted his arm. "The baby will come when he's ready." 

"I realize that," Severus sighed. "It has more to do with the mischief his carrier might get into in the meantime."

Barratt nodded sympathetically. "Yes, I can't imagine. Off with you, take a walk, get a haircut, or a pint, my friend."

A small smile curved his lips. "I'll endeavor to return in a better mood."

Severus pivoted on his heel and headed to the Apparation pad. There was a Wizarding barber near Kensington that Harry frequented; perhaps they would have time for him. It would give him a chance to relax for a few minutes, especially as he knew Harry was safely installed at the Burrow for the day. Thank Merlin for Molly Weasley and the baby care lessons that she was given him and Harry. 

The place was easy enough to find, a faint shimmer of magic identifying the shop as readily as the small sign. Stepping inside, Severus' nose twitched at a sweet, cloy scent that seemed to permeate the air. Whatever the pomade was, Severus didn't want any of it. The interior was elegant but a little worn, the walls paneled in cherry wood and illuminated by floating tapers. Several leather armchairs sat grouped around a fireplace. A golden brocade chair sat behind a small desk just inside the door. 

"Bon jour, monsieur! How may I help you?" A swarthy, overweight man stood up and bowed to Severus. 

The accent was horrid and Severus narrowed his eyes at the practiced smile. "I'd like a haircut, if there is an opening."

"Of course!" The man gestured toward a closed door. "Right through here, if you'll follow me." 

Severus moved behind the man, his eyes taking in the details of the bright room he was led to. There were several different work areas, the faint blurring of the each area told Severus that there were privacy spells in place and he nodded as he stepped into one. The colors were warm and jewel toned, much more inviting than the outer room. A pleasant looking young man dressed in a long white frock coat was waiting as Severus was ushered in.

"Good afternoon, sir." The man gave him a slight bow. "If you'll be seated, we'll get started.

The black barber's chair seemed to float on air, and Severus sighed as he settled back into the soft, comfortable leather. Maybe Barratt was right. Severus just needed to get his mind off the case and for a few minutes put aside his worries about Harry and the impending birth of their son. He closed his eyes, resting his hand on his gun more out of habit than anything else and slowly relaxed. The chair tilted slightly, but Severus was too relaxed to let it bother him.

"I'm going to wash your hair before I cut it, sir."

The man voice was low and Severus made noise of agreement, titling his head back obediently. The warm water felt good as it slid through his hair and the fingers that began to slowly massage his scalp felt even better. The cloying smell seemed to envelope him and Severus realized that it was the shampoo being used on his hair, but seemed unable to protest its use. The stronger the smell became, the less Severus seemed to care, even as alarms went off in his brain. The water was turned off and a towel used to gently dry his hair.

"Ahh, Mr. Snape," an unfamiliar voice said, more than a hint of mockery in it. "How entertaining that you would find your way to my little salon. We'll have to take care of the problem you represent, then maybe we can divert the Aurors in a different direction. Of course, we'll have to trim your hair before we kill you. I've had too many clients with fantasies involving you to pass up the chance."

Severus struggled to open his eyes, to pull himself out of the lethargy that had taken hold of him, but the sweet smelling substance pressed heavily on his chest and dragged him under.

* * *

Harry stumbled as he stepped from the Floo, one hand pressing against his lower back. He'd cut his lesson with Molly short due the nagging backache that he'd had for the past several days. An unsettled feeling had augmented his restlessness and Molly had been sympathetic, patting him on the arm and telling him to soak in a warm bath. Using one of the exercises Molly had shown him, Harry carefully stretched his back.

A twinge of pain low in his abdomen made his breath catch in his chest, but was overwhelming feeling of panic that flashed through him which caught his attention.

_Severus!_

Summoning his gun from the shelf, Harry slipped it into the pocket of his robes and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. 

"SIU!"

Severus' office was uncharacteristically dark and empty when Harry got there. A feeling of tightness settled in Harry's chest and began to slowly expand as Harry found the briefing room deserted. Stepping back into the hallway, Harry headed towards Dispatch, when he saw Barratt coming towards him.

"Potter!" Barratt appeared relaxed and sipped from the large mug in his hand. 

"Where is everyone?" Harry tried not to snap. "Where is Severus?"

"The team is tracking down a new lead in Berkshire," Barratt told him, giving him an assessing look. "Severus is out for a – he was a bit restless. Is everything all right?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said honestly, "but I have a bad feeling."

Barratt nodded, frowning. He was familiar with Harry's intuition. "I'll recall the team."

"I don't think I can wait." Harry reversed his steps and headed for the Apparation pad.

"You need to wait for the team Potter! Severus will kill me if something happens to you or the baby!"

Ignoring Barratt's shouted words, his mind concentrated on Severus while ignoring the hard cramping he was feeling. He knew their son wasn't happy with his body tense and emotions in turmoil with worry and concern. Stepping onto the platform, Harry drew his wand, closed his eyes, and concentrated on Severus. Harry used the ties between them to Apparate to Severus.

As soon as the spell released him, Harry stumbled and fell to one knee, his belly rock hard. He immediately recognized the sweet smell and knew that he was in the men's salon. Pushing himself up, Harry whipped his cloak out of his pocket and threw it over his head, covering himself just as the manager pushed open the curtain with wand in hand. Surreptitiously, Harry casted an air-filtering charm that Aurors used when undercover in the illegal potions underground. He watched as the man's practiced smile slid off his face when he saw no one in the room.

"Need to recast that spell," the man mumbled, turning back around.

Harry moved silently, slipping through the curtain at the manager's heels and followed him as he made his way down a hallway away from the stylists' cubicles. Inside a large office, Harry found several people standing around a figure slumped in a chair. His heart quickened as he watched a stylist cutting chunks of black hair and Harry confirmed his suspicious when one of the men moved slightly allowing him a glimpse of a profile. 

_Severus!_

Another person stepped into the room and Harry froze, poised to cast, as everyone turned his way. 

"You'll never guess who I just cut!" The stylish held a small black bag, fingers reaching in to draw out a thick lock of honey blonde hair. "The Lord Speaker, himself!"

Moving silently across the cramped room, Harry moved beside Severus as everyone's attention was diverted. He silently cast the same air-filtering spell on Severus that he was using, watching Severus' breathing intently. A silent Ennervate had Severus stirring and Harry stepped up to him, grimacing as another cramp hit him.

"Hey!"

The startled cry told him that someone had noticed Severus' movement and he quickly whipped the cloak over his head and across Severus. There was a collective gasp and Harry used the surprise to get off a broad stunning spell before his opponents launched into action. Without a conscious thought, he hit his activated his distress alarm, notifying Dispatch that he needed assistance. A slashing hex penetrated his shield and glanced off his shoulder as Harry fended off the four men. 

Positioning himself so that he was able to protect Severus, Harry felt a surge of energy as he fought off the Imperious the manager cast on him. He gritted his teeth as he blasted the stylist out the door and turned just in time to see the manager cast a spell, a mad glint in his eye.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

The bright green spell light burst from the end of the dark wand in slow motion and Harry felt rage well up inside him. The arrogance of the man to think he could just snuff out the lives of Harry and his baby, taking them from Severus, whom he loved beyond life itself. Concentrating on love, Harry drew all his magical power together and cast the strongest protection charm he could to conjure and dove to the right, covering Severus and their son against the Unforgivable Curse. 

The sound of multiple Apparations was the last thing Harry heard as he felt the Dark magic brush along his back and pain enveloped him.

* * *

Severus felt the body land on him and knew instinctively that it was Harry. The drug that had been given to him seemed to be abating but his limbs still felt heavy and awkward. He managed to grip Harry enough to roll off whatever they were on. A Dark spell brushed past them and he barely managed to hold them as they hit the floor. It took all his strength to keep hold of Harry, who was a dead weight in his arms. Panic hit him as Severus tried to force his eyes open, trying to cover as much of Harry's body as he could. The sound of a battle continued around him as Severus' hand curled about Harry wand, still gripped in his fingers.

"Commander!" The voice seemed an eternity away. " _Severus_! It's Ron, let me look at Harry – he's bleeding!"

A hand touched his shoulder lightly, pulling back quickly and Severus lifted his head, trying to focus on the ginger hair in front of him. "Portkey!" His voice came out as a croak.

There was a flurry of movement and Severus hung on as something was shoved into his hand. The tugging behind his navel almost made him vomit, but Severus grimly maintained his grip on Harry. He knew that Weasley had stayed with them, supporting them both as they landed, his voice reassuring Severus as other hands began to touch them. In the chaos that ensued, Severus refused to be separated from Harry as the healers tried to treat them both, instead maneuvering them into side-by-side beds.

"Chloroform…" Several healers leaned over him, lifting his eye lids and looking inside his mouth. "…potion to counteract the effects." 

A vial was pressed to his lips and drank it, grimacing at the taste. He could taste the guarana in it and braced himself as it hit his stomach. The lethargic feeling started to abate and Severus was able to keep his eyes open, watching as the healers worked on Harry. Weasley stood beside Severus' bed, Harry’s invisibility cloak folded over his arm, making it look as if a section of his body was missing. Severus had retained a firm grip on Harry's hand and was unnerved by how limp it felt. Somewhere along the line Harry had been stripped down to his pants, motionless except for a ripple of movement under the skin of his abdomen.

"Severus."

Looking up, Severus recognized Harry's obstetrician and struggled to sit up. Weasley silently lent a helping hand. The healer had his wand hovering over Harry's abdomen, the worry evident on his face.

"Harry's in labor and the baby is showing signs of distress," the healer told him. "We need to take the baby."

"And Harry?" Severus forced the words out, his eyes taking in the paleness of Harry's face.

"We are doing everything we can, but we just don't know how the surgery will affect him."

Severus didn't take his eyes off of Harry, knowing immediately what his husband would want him to do. It was the only decision he could make. "Take the baby."

The healer nodded once and began making preparations. Severus refused to leave Harry's side or let go of his hand as he was moved into a birthing room. The members of their team gathered, guarding the door and the hallway. Weasley pushed Harry's folded cloak into the pocket of Severus' jacket and made him drink a Pepper-up Potion before he was forced out of the room.

Ignoring what the team of healers and nurses were doing, Severus gripped Harry's hand as he stood at the head of the bed. He brushed the fringe off of Harry's forehead, fingers lingering on the faded lightning bolt scar as he fervently prayed to whatever deity would listen. It wasn't until he heard an ear-piercing yelp of protest did Severus lift his gaze.

There, held aloft by his ankles, was his son, scowling fiercely at his rude introduction to the world. Long and skinny, with a full head of black hair, the baby was nevertheless showing that he had Harry's spirit as he was whisked into the arms of a waiting nurse.   
Swallowing the lump of emotion in his throat, Severus returned his focus to Harry, willing him all his strength and magic to help him fight to stay with Severus and their son. He tuned out the flurry of activity around them, spells casts and potions administered, to concentrate on Harry. 

It seemed an eternity before a hand fell heavily on his shoulder and Severus looked up to see the healer standing beside him. "He's stabilized, Severus, and the next bit is up to Harry, but knowing his strength of character, I believe he'll be fine."

A sigh of relief deflated Severus' chest and he could only nod.

"Your son—" 

"Gabriel," Severus interjected.

"Gabriel is fine and doesn't show any ill-effects from the spell that brushed Harry. In fact, Gabriel seems to have a fair amount of magic himself and may have aided Harry in protecting them." The healer took a blanket wrapped bundle from the hovering nurse. "Would you like to carry him while we move Harry to a private room?"

Severus accepted the baby with shaking hands. He'd held babies before, but none that made him feel like this. The baby fit perfectly against his chest, his warmth seeped into Severus, and his dark blue eyes seemed to focus on Severus' face.

"Hello, Gabriel, your arrival has been eagerly awaited. I'm sure your father will call you Gabe, little one, but I expect you to live up to your name and be a guardian angel to him." His son blinked at him once, before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

The private room was sunny and bright, a bassinette beside the bed held their sleeping son. Severus had already had the dubious honor of changing his first nappy. The small table held the remains of the sandwich Hermione had smuggled into him, for which he'd suffered through a spontaneous hugging. The chair he sat in made his back ache, but Severus wasn't about to leave it. 

Entwining his fingers with Harry's, Severus laid his head back against the high back and closed his eyes, just to rest them for a moment.

* * *

Harry woke with a start, his heart in his throat as he tried to remember where he was. Deadly silence pressed against him as the last memories of the battle to free Severus came back to him. Suddenly, Harry's heart filled with fear as he realized how empty he felt inside. Pulling his hand out of the loose restraint it was in, Harry reached for his rounded belly, only to find it flat.

A cry of pure anguish ripped from him as Harry struggled to move, finding that his right arm and shoulder were immobilized. A hand grabbed his left arm as Harry felt his magic swirling around him, his grief and despair fueling the anger that was just beginning to hit him.

"Potter!" Severus' voice cut through his foggy brain, his breath hot against Harry's ear. "Cease and desist this minute, lest you wake the baby!" 

Harry clamped his mouth shut and drew in a deep, shuddering breath as the bed dip down and strong arms encircle him. Turning his face into Severus' throat, Harry choked on the sobs that were trying to force their way out. Severus held him tight, fingers threaded into the hair at the back of his head, stroking in a calming gesture.

"Gabriel is fine, just a bit tired from helping shield you from the Killing Curse."

Harry pulled back slightly, awkwardly swiping at his eyes with his sleeve as Severus retrieved his glasses. Severus looked horrible, eyes bloodshot and circled with black, his nose red and cheeks even paler than normal. 

"How long?" Harry ignored the hiccup that separated his words.

"Gabriel was born about six hours ago," Severus told him briskly. "They weren't sure when, or if, you would wake up." 

Harry winced at inflection in Severus voice and gave him a lopsided smile. "I couldn't let them hack off all your lovely hair, now could I?"

Severus snorted, fussing with the pillows behind him until Harry was braced in a reclining position, pausing to kiss him softly. "Apparently there were several _salons_ in on the conspiracy to collect hair for the Polyjuice Potion, and many nefarious ideas for its use."

"And no one would have thought their hair was being stolen," Harry said, marveling at the simplicity of the plan.

"Yes—"

A squawk interrupted them and Harry looked at Severus, a broad smile forming on his face. "Is that Gabe?"

Severus rolled his eyes at the nickname and stood up, carefully talking the stretching baby and settling him in Harry's arms. Blinking tears out of his eyes, Harry could only stare and lean down to kiss the soft cheek. Gabe immediately turned his head, mouth trying to latch on.

"I believe he is hungry," Severus noted as Harry gave him a questioning look. "And we are about to be descended on by healers, the team, and an assortment of Weasleys."

"How do you know?" Harry asked, his heart light as Severus settled beside him on the bed, helping to hold their son.

"Your magic just abated enough for them to get in."

* * *


	43. Forever Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 #500: The Loves of Severus Snape - 28 September 2013

* * *

Severus stood in the doorway of the sitting room, the light from the afternoon sun illuminating it as he watched Harry doze with Gabriel. Harry's head leaned against the high back of Severus' favorite chair and his arms securely encircled the baby. The emotions that welled up in him were intensely powerful.

When Severus was a child, he loved his mother with all his heart – enough to stand up to his father when he was deep in his cups even knowing the beating he'd receive. At the time, Severus would have done anything to protect her, but he couldn't. 

There was a time in his life that Severus believed that Lily Evans was his soul mate, that she was his forever. That was before he learned about the different types of love and even after he'd admitted to himself that he was physically attracted to his own gender, Severus wanted her for himself. It'd been galling when Lily had succumb to James Potter's dubious charm, but Severus knew now that the obsession he'd developed for Lily had actually destroyed the friendship he'd so treasured. For Lily, Severus signed his soul over to Dumbledore to protect her son.

Harry stirred slightly, almost as if he were aware of Severus' scrutiny. His feelings for Harry had run the gamut over the years, from hating the infant to loving the man he became. Studying Harry's face, looking impossibly young, yet careworn beyond his years at the same time and Severus realized his generalizations were wrong.

As an orphaned baby, Severus had resented that Harry had lived when Lily had died, but that had been tempered by the knowledge that he could still do something for his beloved friend by protecting her child. He'd even been tempted to Apparate to Surrey, knowing what a bitch Petunia could be, but he'd assumed that with the Potter fortune, Harry was a spoiled, coddled brat. 

When Harry had shown up as a first-year, looking like a miniature James Potter, Severus had loathed the child, although he'd continued to protect him from his own recklessness. It wasn't until Occlumency lessons in Harry's fifth year that Severus gained insight into who _Harry_ really was. As his perceptions changed through the end of the war and Severus' emergence as an agent of the Order, Severus couldn't say when the respect he'd gained had turned to admiration, nor when the attraction had turned to something deeper.

Now, looking at the man Harry had become, Severus knew that his love transcended their existence on this plane and would last forever. Gabriel, the son he'd never dreamed he'd have, had instantly become a forever love.

Harry opened his eyes and gave a blinding smile when he saw Severus, who knew in that instant, that he would willing die for either of them.

"We've been waiting for you forever."

"As I've waited for you."

Harry didn't seem surprised when Severus tugged him to his feet and embraced them both as he kissed Harry, thoroughly.

* * *


	44. The Small Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 391: All Natural / alisanne: Autumn Leaves - 24 October 2013

* * *

Severus stared out the nursery window, watching the autumn leaves swirl in the breeze. Gabriel's steady breathing as he slept was reassuring but Severus wished his son would wake-up. With Harry testifying on a case, this was the first time they'd been alone and Severus wanted to hold him.

The breathing pattern altered and Severus was beside the cot instantly. Gabriel's face was screwed up and turning red. For a heart-wrenching second, Severus was terrified something was wrong, but then the odor hit him. 

He groaned. How could something all natural, from such a tiny being, be so utterly disgusting?

* * *

Hurrying into Diagon Alley, Harry smiled as his boots kicked up red and yellow autumn leaves. His testimony had secured a conviction and he was heading home to his husband and son. It'd felt good to be able to get out of the house for a while, Harry thought, with a flash of guilt. As much as he loved caring for Gabe, Harry was still getting used to being confined to one place.

A quick stop and Harry Apparated home. Stepping into the nursery, he found Severus crooning softly as he rocked Gabe. 

Harry fell in love all over again.

* * *

"It's all natural," Harry gasped as Severus used the new lube Harry'd brought home. 

"Most are," Severus retorted, twisting his fingers, making Harry gasped with pleasure.

"And edible," Harry ground out, rocking back against Severus' hand.

"Edible lube?" Severus muttered, his cock hard and aching. "A new kink, Potter?" 

"No, gift – new Weasley line!" Harry panted.

Severus moved into position, sneering. He aligned his cock with Harry's slick hole and thrust deep. They both gasped as Severus paused, savoring, it'd been ten weeks since they'd made love.

"Fuck, Severus, _please_!"

Severus did, hard and fast, loving them both to completion.

* * *


	45. Hard Day's Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #397: Face to Face / snape100 #509: Snape and Chaos   
> miajenkins prompts: orange, wink(s)(ed)(your choice), snuggle  
> 23 November 2013

* * *

Severus stood in the doorway of the Briefing room, watching the organized chaos that was his team at its best. Harry, on his first day back to work, stood by the magical whiteboard at the front of the room, conjuring a map of the crime scene for the assignment they'd just received. He was handing out assignments to each person: Thomas and Weasley to the scene, Ferguson and Corner for surveillance, and Lavender Brown to gather intelligence on the victim.

Over the heads of the team, Harry winked, before continuing his perusal of the images transmitted from the scene.

* * *

As hard as it'd been for Harry to leave Gabe, getting back to work felt good. Harry pushed away the image of Gabe in his bright orange Cannons outfit cooing in Molly's arms and concentrated on the briefing Severus was giving.

"—and we surmise she came face to face with the perpetrator, who used simple spells to make it look like the victim accidently strangled during auto-erotic sex."

"Scan for magical signatures," Harry instructed Dean. "Primary and secondary."

"And any DNA evidence," Severus added grimly. "Wizards tend to disregard Muggle technology."

"Commander," Lavender spoke up. "Metro wants an ETA."

* * *

The team worked the scene for hours, assisted by specialized evidence technicians. The victim, a middle-aged Muggle who worked as a government clerk, seemed an unlikely threat to anyone, particularly a wizard.

Severus watched as Harry managed the chaos in a thorough and efficient manner. Finally, everything had been double and triple checked and the stasis fields around the area lifted as the team left, a smudge of orange chalk the only sign they'd been there. It was time for the labs to sort through the evidence and for them to go home for a good night's sleep.

Returning fresh tomorrow.

* * *

Gabe'd been overjoyed to see them and Harry's heart broke that their baby thought they'd abandoned him.

Molly patted his arm. "He'll learn that you always come back, love."

Severus seemed to understand as he Flooed them home and allowed Harry to snuggle against him as he fed Gabe. The baby clung to Harry's shirt as he suckled and Harry sighed in contentment.

Later, Severus loved him thoroughly, face to face, lips to lips, and Harry felt cherished. 

"I don't think it will ever get easier," Harry muttered sleepily. "But I think we'll manage."

"Indeed."

"Love you."

"And I, you."

* * *


	46. Guest Lecturer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 #510: Cult of Personality - 30 November 2013

* * *

Severus strode through the Great Hall, headed towards the head table, ignoring the gathered students. Gabriel slept soundly, even as the muttering around him grew louder.

"… _Snape_ , really?"

"—he's much taller—"

"Bloody hell, _THE_ Severus Snape!"

Minerva gave him a smug smile. "Your own fan club, Severus?"

"Potter has a fan club," Severus sneered as he sat down. "I've a cult of personality."

"I see," Minerva laughed, taking Gabriel from him. "Look at this big boy!"

Severus snorted, wondering whether the Headmistress was more pleased with him as a guest lecturer or the opportunity to watch his son.

* * *


	47. Naughtiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventdrabbles Dec 1 -Five guys in sexy, skimpy, very tiny reindeer outfits

* * *

Harry circulated through the dimly lit Muggle club, watching for any signs of illegal magic use. The murder victim had been in this club before her death and his team was there searching for the killer. The stage lit up and Harry felt his jaw drop, instead of the scantily clad women who'd danced all evening, there were five guys in sexy, skimpy, very tiny reindeer outfits. The red briefs, leather halters, and little antlers brought wild cheers from the party goers. 

A passing waiter muttered under his breath. "Sell them at the shop next door, the birds love 'em."

* * *

Harry Flooed home, small package tucked into his pocket. Shedding his clothing, Harry gingerly stepped into the tiny reindeer outfit. He didn't know how it looked on his post-pregnancy body, but it certainly felt naughty.

"Leaving us to become an erotic dancer?" A voice drawled from the doorway.

Harry looked at Severus, clad in his dressing gown. "I was thinking something a bit more private." He patted his still-soft belly. "If you want—"

Growling, Severus was on him in two steps. "You're perfect and mine!"

Severus proved his naughtiness by preparing him with tongue and thumbs, before pounding them both to completion on the hearth rug. 

"Bloody hell," Harry gasped, collapsing onto the remains of the reindeer outfit.

Severus kissed him fiercely. "Never doubt my desire for you."

Harry smiled. "They had an elf costume as well that was intriguing…"

The baby's cry didn't diminish the gleam in Severus' eye.

* * *


	48. Another One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adventdrabbles #12/Mr & Mr Christmas Bauble - #13/Santa G-string - #15/Jingle Balls #511/Snape's Holiday Traditions - #512/Winter Wonderland  
> 16 December 2013

* * *

Severus stood in the doorway of the victim's flat, looking beyond the body of the young man to the sitting room. It seemed the typical dwelling of teenaged male just out of school, with clothes thrown on the floor and the counter stacked with takeaway boxes, the building itself being in an upscale area of London. Harry appeared from a side room and moved toward him.

"Seems to be the same cause of death as the female victim, magical signature is identical," Harry reported with a frown. "Martin Ashberg, Muggle-born who finished Hogwarts six months ago." 

Severus raised an eyebrow. "This area seems a bit expensive for anyone just out of school."

Harry nodded. "Let me show you something."

Following Harry towards the back of the room, Severus was surprised to see a large fireplace against the outside wall. A miniature Christmas tree sat on a table beside it. Small lights twinkled on the tree and Severus gave it a casual glance before something caught his eye.

"What is that?" He asked, frowning.

"Jingle Balls," Harry said, grinning. "Says it right down the side."

"Looks like a plastic penis with sleigh bells as testicles," Severus sneered. "Suspiciously like something a rent boy would have."

"Or a kept young man dreaming of more in the future," Harry said, pointing at a white ornament towards the back of the tree.

The white ball was inscribed _Mr & Mr_ and Severus nodded. "You may have discovered a motive there."

"Possibly," Harry looked thoughtful. "Or it could be another random killing of a wizard. Neither of the victims has a prior record and may've just been crimes of opportunity."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose; coincidences always gave him a headache. "I don't think the Minister is going to believe that explanation, either."

* * *

It was late when Severus stepped from the Floo, the Minister wasn't happy with the lack of suspects in their investigation. Looking out the window, Severus could see snow had begun to fal and he knew by morning that it would be a winter wonderland outside. His husband's enthusiasm for such things was endearing. 

Moving through the sitting room, Severus saw the fairy lights twinkling softly on the Christmas tree, illuminating the evergreen garlands that were part of his family's traditions. Their decorations were a blend of old and new and Harry was learning the Yule customs the Prince family had celebrated. They both wanted Gabriel's childhood to be rich with heritage from both his fathers.

He paused in the doorway of the nursery, making sure his son was tucked into his crib. A conjured globe of light cast a soft light over the baby and Severus stood for a moment just to watch Gabriel breath.

"Severus?"

Harry's quiet voice came through the door from their bedroom and Severus stepped through, closing it silently. His husband stood beside their bed, his robe hanging open. 

"Kingsley was displeased," Severus told him as he moved to kiss him. 

Harry pressed against him and Severus slid his hands under the robe, down over his hips. His fingers encountered a thin string. With a frown, Severus stepped back, taking in the tiny strip of frabic Harry was wearing.

"Another special pair of pants?" Severus asked, watching the Father Christmas face attempt to contain Harry's swelling erection. 

"I thought you'd like to examine my beard." Harry's voice hitched.

Severus Banished his clothing to the wardrobe before sinking to his knees. The G-string didn't last long and he was soon sinking into Harry's delectable hole. Severus pounded them both to explosive climaxes before collapsing into sleep.

* * *


	49. New Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 #513: Snape's Days of Christmas / #514: Yuletide - snarry100 #402: Deck the Halls  
> 27 December 2013

* * *

Severus held his son to his chest as he walked back and forth in front of the gaily decorated hearth. "Your father was a bit heavy-handed with his decking the halls this year, but at least he mingled traditional materials with the gaudy." 

Gabriel gurgled as he snuggled into Severus' shoulder, sucking on his fist. Unperturbed by his son's less than enthusiastic response, Severus smiled and smoothed his cap of soft hair.

"He has properly used evergreen and holly in the decorations, even if he insisted on fairly lights in the mistletoe!" 

Cooing, Gabriel seemed to hang on every word.

* * *

Never able to sleep deeply when Harry was on a stake-out, the Floo activating woke Severus from a light doze. He listened as Harry's footsteps paused at the nursery and then moving into the bedroom.

"Was Gabe a good boy?" Harry asked as he slid into bed and Severus' waiting arms.

"Of course," Severus whispered. "We discussed Yuletide versus Christmas and the proper meaning of each day during the holidays." 

"Oh?' Harry sounded breathless as Severus rolled on top of him. 

"Absolutely," Severus purred, hands busy. "Gabriel decided starting on Solstice would equate to more presents."

Harry groaned. "Oh, yes!"

* * *

Severus pounded into Harry, the familiar heat and tightness welcoming him as he drove them to intense climaxes. A wave of his hand cleaned the mess and Severus settled them in bed, Harry's head on his shoulder. 

"I like blending the holidays," Harry said sleepily. "Creating our own family traditions for Gabe, something better than we had."

"Indeed," Severus pressed a kiss to his temple. "Gifts, yes, but the art of giving, as well, with an understanding of the reasons behind the tradition."

Harry snorted softly in response.

Smiling, Severus moved closer, knowing they would manage, and went to sleep.

* * *


	50. Puzzling Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 #518: Hand of Glory

* * *

Severus stood to the side of the briefing room, studying the facts listed for each victim. Similarities between them were written in red and there weren't many of those. Two confirmed victims, eight months apart, and a third possible victim a year ago.

"No sign of forced entry, Muggle or magical, and no sign of resistance from the victims," Harry summarized to the assembled team. "Anyone have ideas on how the killer got in?"

"The Hand of Glory," Finnegan said with conviction. "One can open any door, provide light for the perpetrator, and stun the victim."

Severus smothered a snort.

* * *

"There aren't many of those artifacts left," Harry answered evenly. "Borgan and Burkes had one when we were in school, Seamus, find out where it is now."

Severus knew they couldn't afford to miss any possible clue so he refrained from mentioning the Dark artifact was probably housed in the Department of Mysteries, turned in by Draco Malfoy.

"We need to find out what a middle-aged female Muggle civil servant and a teenaged male wizard have in common. Why someone would anyone want them dead?" Harry said. "Ashberg might have been into kinky sex, but I doubt Joan Smythe was."

* * *

Severus kissed Harry hungrily, their cocks sliding against each other as Harry's hand wrapped around them both. Rocking his hips faster, Severus felt his body tighten and Harry's hand sped up—

 _Waaaa!_ The wail through the audible monitoring spell cut through their pleasure and Severus groaned as Harry pulled back. Gabriel had uncanny timing in waking up when his fathers were making love.

"You sure that artifact is in the DOM?" Harry muttered, his breathing ragged.

"Yes," Severus said, taking a deep breath. "Beside, Molly says he'll sleep through the night soon."

"I can't wait." Harry moaned.

"Nor can I."

* * *


	51. Surprise Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #407: Exchange - 28 January 2014

Lavender recheck our records as well."

"Yes, and then come back here, I've one additional thing for you to do this afternoon."

* * *

When Harry returned, Severus ushered him into the office and closed the door. Wrapping his arms around his husband, Severus Apparated them directly to their bedroom.

"I thought we'd have our own _exchange_ of information here before we pick Gabriel up," he said against Harry's lips.

A few spells later, Severus entered Harry in one, deep thrust. They made love slowly, fingers and lips adding to their pleasure until their climax crashed through them. Severus cast a Cleansing Charm and set another charm to wake them in thirty minutes.

"I love magic," Harry muttered sleepily.

"And I love you."

"Forever."

* * *


	52. New Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 #517: Foe Glass - 1 February 2014

* * *

Severus carefully wiped the face of the Foe Glass with a soft flannel, memories of Albus Dumbledore swirling in his mind. He'd given it to Severus when he'd begun teaching at Hogwarts, insisting he needed the information it would provide him. In those days, it seemed as if everyone was his enemy. Keeping it in his office had limited the effectiveness, but it had been useful at forewarning Severus which of his students he needed to be wary of. 

"Feeling paranoid?" Harry teased him as he stepped into Severus' office.

"A bit," Severus answered, pleased when Harry's image didn't appear.

* * *

"Something happen?" Harry asked softly as he moved to Severus' side. 

"Let's just say I'm covering all possibilities," Severus said as he set the Foe Glass aside.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and crooked an eyebrow and Severus barely restrained an eye roll. 

"I just have a…feeling that our suspect may be closer to home that we would imagine."

Arms dropping, hands fisting by his side, Harry stared at him for a moment and then nodded. "We call that Auror's intuition, Severus, and yes, it makes perfect sense." 

"You needn't be insulting; I call it the Snape instinct."

* * *

Harry grinned at him, hand brushing against Severus' arm. "I'd say you've great instincts, Severus. What you are thinking?"

Severus felt ridiculously pleased at Harry's words. "The lack of evidence at the crime scenes, the victims are fairly ordinary, with low levels or no magic. It's as if the killer is choosing people whose death won't cause a stir."

"And an Auror might come across a Hand of Glory in the course of their career."

Severus snorted. "I'm not sure how much credence I give Finnegan's idea. Any law enforcement trained individual would have other ways to get into a residence."

* * *

Severus thrust into Harry's mouth, climaxing hard as Harry took him deep into his throat and hummed. Still gasping, Severus dragged Harry up and kissed him deeply as he wrapped his hand around Harry's cock. It only took a couple strokes before Harry came. A wave of his hand cleaned the mess and Severus settled them into bed. 

 

"You brought the Foe Glass home," Harry murmured against his throat. 

"Yes." Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "Have to make sure those most precious to me are protected."

The arm thrown across his chest tightened. "Love you, too." 

"Eternally, beloved."

* * *


	53. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #411: Prize / #412: Cheek to Cheek - 1 March 2014

* * *

"The Yard came up with one additional case, about four years ago."

Severus looked up from the report he was reading as Harry entered his office. "Just the one?"

"Yes, in Lancashire," Harry said, frowning. "From the crime scene photos, it appears that he used an exsanguination spell of some type, as the victim bled out." 

Taking the file, Severus thumbed through it. "Also appears he's refined his technique since then."

"And it appears it's going to be a late night," Harry sighed. "Here comes Barrett and he's not smiling." 

"I'd better let Molly know," Severus said, casting his Patronus.

* * *

Harry bent over the victim, eyes noting every visible mark as he examined the young woman's body. She'd been dead about twenty-four hours and it was hard to discern any bruises where lividity was present. The magical signature was there, identical to all the other scenes. Straightening, Harry ran a hand through his hair, eyes darting around the room. 

"What's missing?" Harry muttered.

Dean Thomas glanced up from inventorying the victim's belongings. "Looking for something specific?"

"Yes, but I don't know what," Harry said, methodically scanning the area. "Generally, serial killers take prizes or mementos from their victims, but what?"

* * *

"Severus!" Barratt stuck his head into Severus' office. "We've received an anonymous tip of a man acting suspicious in Soho pub." 

"Credible?"

"Sounds like it."

"Get your people enroute and I'll get Harry's squad!"

Apparating directly to Harry, Severus glanced quickly at the crime scene. "New lead – Potter, you're with me. Weasley and Thomas secure the scene and respond!"

Severus hooked his elbow through Harry's, side-along Apparating them to a dark, filthy alley. 

"Not my preferred place to be cheek to cheek." Harry muttered, pressing back against Severus. "Where are we?"

"Brat!" Severus welcomed the contact. "Far edge of Soho."

* * *

Harry snorted softly as he scanned the area carefully for any movement, but found none. Ron and Dean arrived and they spread out to sweep the alley. By the time Barratt's men arrived, they hadn't found anything.

"Thought Barratt said this was credible?" Harry asked under his breath. 

"Yes," Severus said grimly. "Which gives credence to your theory, especially if the killer wanted to pull us from the lastest crime scene." 

Harry's scowl matched Severus' but he knew that with the lateness of the hour, their effectiveness wouldn't be optimum. "We''ll leave this to Barratt's men tonight and go home."

* * *

Severus held Gabriel close to his chest, watching in amazement as his son held his bottle with his hands and feet. Harry brought him a whiskey, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's forehead.

"Proud of himself, isn't he?" Harry laughed as he sat down beside them.

"Uncomfortably similar to a simian with his prize," Severus said dryly, reaching up to gently take the bottle as Gabriel's eyes drifted shut. 

Harry laughed softly; taking Gabriel after Severus had burped him. "I'll change his nappy and put him to bed." He gave Severus a heated look. "Then you can put _me_ to bed."

* * *

Harry rocked up to meet Severus' thrusts, meeting him stroke for stroke. It was hard and fast, his orgasm exploding through him. Severus groaned as Harry's muscles clamped around him, pulling back and plunging deep, filling Harry with his release. 

Collapsing forward, Severus pressed his cheek to Harry's. "Incredible."

Settling them in bed, Harry cleaned them with a wave of his hand. "Perfect ending to a long day."

Severus opened an eye. "Turn off your brain and sleep."

Harry sighed, pressing closer. "I'm trying."

Severus kissed him hard. "I've got potions or a spell."

"I love you, too."

"Always, beloved."

* * *


	54. Spring Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #419: Easter Eggs / #420: Spring Fever - 1 May 2014

* * *

Harry studied the information he'd received from the crime lab as he walked into the briefing room with Ron Weasley. Their latest murder had happened in Mayfair, a thiryt-year-old witch who'd worked in Diagon Alley. 

"This makes eight confirmed victims," Harry muttered, shaking his head.

"And still nothing to go on," Ron replied, popping something in his mouth.

Harry gave him a knowing look. "Hermione know you have a stash of those chocolate Easter Eggs?"

"'Course not." Ron grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes, but stopped as he spotted a man examining their case board. 

"Archer, what are you doing here?"

* * *

"The statistician from the crime analysis unit was examining the evidence board?" Severus frowned, looking up at Harry.

"Exactly," Harry answered, pacing in front of his desk. "Lavender's working on getting his background file."

"What was his excuse for being in a restricted area?"

"Said he'd been asked to produce crime maps of our case."

A boisterous roar went up from the briefing room and Severus arched an eyebrow at Harry, who just grinned.

"A bit of spring fever?" Harry suggested. "They've been restless today."

"Then put them to work," Severus snapped. "I want to know everything about this Archer!"

* * *

Harry issued assignments to the team, some to surveillance on Andrew Archer and others to track his every move for the past several years. It wasn't unheard of for serial killers to try to insert themselves into the criminal investigations, Harry knew. Apparating to an alley in Mayfair, Harry joined Ron and Dean as they made their way towards Burlington Arcade. They had interviews to conduct.

A sneeze surprised Harry, as did the two that followed, leaving Harry snuffling. "Damn allergies!"

Ron grinned. "Bad luck, mate! I like spring fever better than hay fever!"

"Bloody hell!" Harry groaned and sneezed.

* * *

Severus heard Harry sneezing before he'd finished Apparating into the sitting room. Gabriel had pulled himself up on the edge of the couch and squealed in delight at the sight of his Daddy. Letting go, he managed three steps before wobbling and falling on his nappy-clad bottom. His surprised look turned into delighted giggles, making Severus and Harry both laugh.

Harry bent down and lifted Gabriel to his feet, kissing his nose, before sinking down on the couch beside Severus. Pulling him close, Severus handed Harry his spring antihistamine potion.

"Lemon and nettles?" Harry asked, sighing in relief. 

"Of course."

* * *

"No interesting leads surface on Archer, then?" Severus asked as Harry rinsed the shampoo out of Gabe's hair.

"None," Harry said, lifting Gabe out of the tub and handing him to Severus, who wrapped him in a warm towel. "No one in the area was able to identify him. He seems to be squeaky clean."

"Somehow I doubt that." Severus dried Gabe off, tickling his tummy as he did.

Love filled Harry's heart as he watched his husband and son go through their nightly ritual. "If he were using Polyjuice, wouldn't that leave some magical residue behind?"

Severus looked up. "Possibly."

* * *

"…and the little wizard hugged his toy dragon as they went to sleep."

Severus finished his story, noting with a smile that Gabriel was fast asleep. Lifting him carefully, Severus carried Gabriel to his cot and settled him on his back.

"Sleep well, my little angel," Severus whispered, kissing Gabriel's forehead.

An arm slid around his waist as Harry joined him, leaning down to kiss Gabriel. "Love you, Gabe."

Tugging Harry out of the nursery, Severus pulled him close and kissed him hungrily. "I think it's time to take care of Daddy and his spring fever," he murmured against Harry's lips.

* * *

Harry rocked backward, fucking himself on Severus' cock, shifting until the tip grazed his prostate and sent a jolt of pleasure through him. He clenched his muscles as his balls drew up, Severus' hand leaving Harry's hip to wrap around his prick. With a shout, Harry's climax exploded through him as he slammed back against Severus. Spasms ran through him as Severus pulled back and thrust deep, filling Harry with his release.

Severus rearranged them on the bed and Harry pressed against him, casting a cleaning spell. "Brilliant!" He kissed Severus' jaw. "I love you."

"And I, you, my beloved."

* * *


	55. Communicating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #422: Love Letters / #423: Show - 15 May 2014

* * *

Severus waited impatiently as the uniformed officer checked his credentials, adding his name to the crime scene log. Skirting around a harried evidence tech, Severus stepped into a large bedroom, his eyes starting on the left and sweeping around clock-wise. He noted the naked male face up on the bed, lividity already visible, and a second male hanging from the frame of the four-poster bed. Harry and Thomas stood near that body and Severus walked over to them.

"Commander," Thomas greeted him. 

Severus inclined his head, his eyes meeting Harry's before looking at Thomas. "What do we have?"

"Love letters."

* * *

Severus arched an eyebrow and Harry had to smother a grin as Dean brought up a clear evidence envelope. 

"This is supposed to be a murder-suicide according to the note we found," Dean handed it to Severus. "Peter, the hanging man, writes that he loves Miguel and can't live without him."

"Inferring, of course, that this is why Peter killed Miguel," Harry added. "That doesn't, however, explain what triggered this."

"You don't believe this was a domestic?" Severus asked.

Dean shook his head. "No, despite the letter and the arrangement of the bodies, we believe this is our serial killer."

* * *

Severus crossed his arms, waiting for the facts and Harry didn't disappoint him.

"It appears that while victim on the bed did engage in anal intercourse, according to the preliminary tests, he also had vaginal intercourse in the past twelve hours."

Nodding slowly, Severus frowned. "Either of the victims married?"

"We're working on that," Thomas interjected. "The room seems to have been sanitized, the love letter seems like the only personal item."

"I think the killer was surprised here," Harry said thoughtfully. "I believe he only meant to kill Miguel, but something went wrong, and he made a huge mistake."

* * *

Harry knew he had Severus' attention now. "He left his magical signature on the note."

"I'm not sure he was surprised, though." Ron appeared beside them. "I think it's all a show by the killer, like some grotesque play."

Severus nodded slightly. "It does seem to fit in with what we know of the bastard. He appears to enjoy playing with us."

"So you don't think the magical signature on the note is his?" Harry snapped, unwilling to discount the clue.

"I don't know that for sure," Ron sounded apologetic. "I'm willing to bet that Miguel's female companion was a witch."

* * *

Severus studied the documents in front of him and scowled. How in the Merlin's name had the stakeout team lost Andrew Archer last night? He didn't believe it was a coincidence at all that Archer had escaped surveillance and two Muggles were subsequently murdered. Archer had even had the gall to show his face in the briefing room, personally delivering a map of the latest murder scene. Severus could feel his jaw clench. 

A memo flapped its way into the room, bumping his nose gently before settling on his desk. Severus rolled his eyes before moving to read Harry's note.

* * *

Gabe held up a grubby hand, showing Harry the spaghetti he'd managed to pick up. Harry leaned in, pretending to eat a noodle.

"Thank you, Gabe, it's yummy!"

"Perhaps I shouldn’t have stopped for your take-out if you preferred _that_ for dinner." 

Harry grinned as Severus walked into the kitchen, the aroma of curry wafting in with him. "I'll eat it when you do."

Severus shuddered, bending to give him a lingering kiss. "I suppose I'll share then, especially after this trying day." 

"Later, maybe you could assist me with some pent-up energy."

Severus' smoldering look made Harry's cock twitch.

* * *

Severus held Harry's hips tightly as he thrust hard and fast, Harry groaning beneath him. Harry stiffened and Severus looked down, meeting Harry's eyes as he plunged deeper. Warmth flooded between them as Harry came, but, despite the incredible heat and tightness clenching around his cock, it was the desire and love that filled Harry's eyes that pushed Severus over the edge. Spent, Severus slumped to the side, content to let Harry rearrange them in the bed. 

There was no need for them to attempt to write out their affections, their emotions and their bodies said everything. 

"Fucking brilliant!"

"Indeed."

* * *


	56. Small Steps Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #437: Proof / #438: Porn - snape100 #549: Snape and Dolores Umbridge  
> 31 August 2014

* * *

Harry Potter stood in the doorway of a paneled office, scanning the room. Rows of book shelves and an old fashioned desk to a green leather wing-back chair, where there sat the body of a middle-aged man. Even in death his eyes were wide with terror.

"Another one," Ron told him grimly. "Proof the killer's still around."

Harry frowned. "After eight weeks, why the delay?"

"Maybe we were getting too close," Ron said, lifting the decedent's hand. "Look at this."

Harry saw bloody writing on the back and swore. "A Blood Quill like Umbridge had."

* * *

"Pa!" Gabriel bounced on his toes as he tried to reach his toy hippogriff. 

Turning from the stove, Severus gave his son a pointed look. "We've played the throw and fetch game enough this afternoon. Your father can play when he arrives."

Gabriel squawked his displeasure as Severus stirred his sauce. Severus felt a tingle of magic and glance over his shoulder to see Gabriel toddled through a suddenly missing section of his playpen and grab his toy, before falling on his bottom.

"Just more proof you are so your father's son!" Severus sighed as he lifted a giggling Gabriel.

* * *

Harry Apparated silently into his sitting room and threw his outer robes over a chair, face grim over the latest murder. Taking a deep breath, he pasted a smile on his face and went into the kitchen. A frowning Severus was holding Gabe, whose chin was wobbling and Harry's eyes quickly took in the altered playpen.

"From one crime scene to another?" Harry asked as he kissed Gabe and Severus.

"Willful disregard of directives and banishment of property," Severus told him, handing Gabe to him. "You?"

"Umbridge's Blood Quill at another murder."

"Archer?"

"Supposedly home asleep, per surveillance."

"Hmmm."

* * *

Severus watched as Gabriel ran across the room to Harry, giving his daddy proof of his latest skill, while Severus evaluated their latest victim. The man had been Muggle, a solicitor who represented some of the elite in the porn industry in London. Other than the Umbridge connection with the Blood Quill, the scene had been as sanitized as usual. The magical signature left at the last murders had clearly been a mistake, but one they'd not been able to capitalize on.

"I know that look, Gabe," Harry was saying. "It means Papa is plotting work for Daddy to do."

* * *

"Solicitor to porn stars, yeah?" Harry asked as he slid into bed. "Come to think about it, almost all our victims have had some connection to the sex trade."

"A coincidence," Severus murmured, rolling on top of him and Harry groaned as he felt Severus' hard cock.

"I could go undercover to get proof—" Harry suddenly found himself tied to the bed posts.

"The only covers you are going to be under are these," Severus growled, pushing at the bedding. "And the only porn you're going to encounter is me fucking you!" 

Harry moaned as Severus did just that.

* * *


	57. Unanswered Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #441: Blow - 20 September 2014

* * *

Harry stood in a doorway, intently watching the windows of the flat across the street. The collar on his Muggle trench coat was turned up against the brisk wind, the same wind he was concerned would blow his invisibility cloak around. He didn't like feeling this exposed, even in this exclusive area of London, with its posh flats and high-end shopping. This was the first time Harry had helped with the surveillance detail and he was surprised. Even if the flat here was a tiny studio, it would be exorbitant. 

How could Archer afford a flat here on Ministry pay?

* * *

Severus thumbed through the case file that'd been delivered, with the details of a fresh murder of a male prostitute. Despite the upscale location, the man had been killed by a single blow to the back of the head, not a method their killer favored. Sitting back in his chair, Severus took a sip of his whiskey as he stared into the fire.

A muffled pop made Severus smiled as Harry appeared in front of him.

"All quiet?" 

"Yes," Harry answered, shrugging out of his overcoat. "Lights going on and off is all. Gabe go down okay?"

"Like an angel."

* * *

Harry smiled at Severus' answer and leaned down for a kiss. Seeing the file on the table, he gave Severus an inquiring look.

"Male prostitute murdered this afternoon, but no other similarities."

Settling on the couch, Harry sighed and accepted the glass Severus handed him. "How in the world does Archer afford a flat in Knightsbridge?"

"He regularly gives the Minister for Magic blow jobs," Severus said dryly. 

Harry almost choked on his whiskey and rolled his eyes at his husband. "I was serious!" 

"And Kingsley has better taste," Severus muttered. "His background was clean."

"There's something we're missing, Severus."

* * *

"Perhaps we should look closer at his work history," Severus suggested, draining his glass. "While I remember when he came to our unit, I don't know of his assignments prior to working with the Aurors."

Harry nodded. "I didn't see that in his file, but I'd like to know if he's ever had access to Dark items."

"Definitely, possibly an explanation of where he's acquired a Blood Quill and a Hand of Glory." 

"Still wouldn't explain why he's a serial killer!" Harry finished his drink, giving Severus a smile that made his cock twitch. "Did someone mention a blow job?"

* * *

Harry bobbed his head, taking Severus' cock deep into his throat. On his hands and knees over Severus, Harry rocked pushed back against Severus' tongue as it lapped at his hole. Harry tried to concentrate, sucking hard and shivering as Severus blew across his sensitive, wet skin and then slid a finger inside him. Humming around Severus' cock as that wicked finger stroked his prostate, he could feel Severus stiffen. Harry struggled to swallow Severus' semen as his own climax slammed through him. 

Harry managed to turn around before collapsing. "Bloody brilliant," Harry rasped.

Severus pulled him close. "Indeed, beloved."

* * *


	58. Utter Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry100 #244: Attraction / snarry100 #444: Answer - 15 October 2014

* * *

Harry folded his arms over his chest and let his eyes drift between the crime scene photos, Muggle and magical. He noted the similarities as he saw them, focusing more on the differences that seemed incongruent with the murders themselves. They'd focused on the similarities to no avail, perhaps these irregularities would provide an answer to the _why_. 

It galled Harry that Archer was still working for the DMLE, although banned from the SIU offices. There wasn't enough direct evidence to demand he take Veritaserum. 

Harry sighed heavily. _What was the bloody attraction to snuffing out a life?_ he wondered.

* * *

"You look just like Snape when you scowl like that." Ron sounded amused as he appeared at Harry's elbow.

Harry ignored the comment. "Think Hermione could come up with some kind of analyzing spell that'd bring all the facts together?" 

"Probably not, but the Interpol data bases might be the answer," Lavender said as she walked in, folder in hand. "They maintain lists of serial killers that are attracted to different perverted behaviours."

Harry grinned as he accepted the report. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Nice try, Harry." Lavender nicked a biscuit off the table. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Buttons?" Severus looked up at him in disbelief. "The bastard has an attraction to _buttons_?"

"We think he's taking them as trophies," Harry answered, standing in front of Severus' desk. "There is at least one button missing from what clothing we've found at each of the crime scenes."

"Makes sense, sir," Ron spoke up. "It's something that we absolutely overlooked and small enough to carry around with him."

Harry watched Severus' eyes narrow as he processed the information internally. "I don’t believe I've ever heard of a button fetish before, but we need to check it out, regardless."

"On it!"

* * *

Apparating to the Burrow, Harry picked up an unusually grumpy Gabe, said hello to Teddy who was visiting, and gave Molly an answer about Sunday dinner. "Of course we'll be there." 

Molly gave him the look that could still make him feel like a first-year. "Tell the rest of the squad that they can cover for you for a change."

"Yes, ma'am," Harry snapped her a salute before stepping into the Floo. 

Severus met them, taking Gabe from him. "Good evening, Gabriel, did you have a good day?" 

Harry rolled his eyes as Gabe babbled animatedly while Severus listened intently.

* * *

"Seems Teddy has an attraction to whatever Gabriel is playing with when he visits the Burrow," Severus relayed as they sat down to dinner. 

"You mean he's taking your toys away from you?" Harry frowned.

The look on his son's face left no doubt as to who his sire was and Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Mean Teddy!" 

"It sounds like it," Harry said soothingly. "Perhaps we should make sure Teddy knows the sharing rule, right?"

Gabe stuck out his tongue.

"An eloquent answer." Severus taking advantage to spoon in mashy peas.

Gabe immediately spat them back.

* * *

After putting Gabe to bed, Harry rejoined Severus in the sitting room, reading a report. 

"Answer from Interpol shows no predators with this fetish," Severus told him.

Grinning, Harry sank to his knees and reached for Severus' trousers. "I've always had an attraction to _your_ buttons. Those teaching robes you wore drove me mad!" 

Easing Severus' hardening cock out, Harry swiped his tongue across the head, teasing the slit. In the next heartbeat, he was naked and bent over the couch. Casting preparation and lubrication spells, Severus thrust into him, fucking Harry hard, fast, and perfectly. 

"Bloody brilliant!"

"Of course."

* * *


	59. Diversionary Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #451: Giving Thanks / torino10154's ~~Blowjob Friday~~ Suck'em off Saturday!  
> 29 November 2014

* * *

Harry refocused the Omnioculars at the sitting room window as Archer's visitors were seated there. Shifting, Harry gave thanks that they were in the tenth hour of their stakeout shift and Harry could Apparate home soon. Archer knew he was being watched and had laid low, making it long and tedious.

The two visitors stood and were suddenly naked. Two men, one white-blond and the other ginger, they began to snog right in front of the window. When the blond dropped to his knees and took the ginger's cock in his mouth, Harry couldn't rip his eyes away.

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

Ron's swearing startled Harry and he jumped. "What?"

"Apparition detector, Archer just Apparated out of there," Ron said, looking at him. "What were you watching?" 

Harry handed him the Omnioculars. "Draco Malfoy giving you a blow job."

Giving thanks it wasn't he and Severus represented there, Harry communicated the development to the other teams as Ron sputtered. 

"Focus, Ron," Harry snapped. "Can you tell if they are lookalikes or Polyjuiced?"

"Well, as this bloke doesn't have near the package I do, they're lookalikes."

"I don’t supposed you've ever seen Draco's bits—"

Ron choked, loudly.

"Take that as a no."

* * *

Apparating into their bedroom, Harry gave thanks when he saw Severus, clad in his dressing gown, waiting in front of the fire. Throwing off his winter cloak, Harry sank to his knees, his hands parting Severus' labels.

"I've been thinking of this for hours," Harry whispered as he leaned forward.

Nuzzling Severus' cock, Harry licked up to the tip. He took his time, savoring every inch as Severus' fingers threaded into his hair. The delicious noises Severus made as Harry took him deep had Harry fisting his own cock and he came as Severus groaned his release. 

"Welcome home, beloved."

* * *


	60. Cuddle Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2014 #1/ Cuddling/relaxing by the fire / snape100 # 563: Snapean Holiday Music

* * *

Severus stepped out of the Floo, a sense of disquiet plaguing him. His briefing to Kingsley and his Muggle counterpart had been frustrating, but essential, even if it was more hypothesis than fact.

Harry was waiting for him in the sitting room, his feet bare below his dressing gown. With a sigh, Severus stepped into Harry's arms and returned Harry's kiss with gusto. Warm magic washed over him as Harry Banished his robes and helped Severus into his dressing gown. Soothing music played as Harry guided him down to the couch, handing him a glass of wine, and snuggling close.

* * *

Letting his head drop back onto Harry's shoulder, Severus allowed himself to enjoy being coddled. "Gabriel go down all right?"

"Yes, singing all the way," Harry snorted. "Molly is teaching him Christmas carols."

"Already? It's just the first of December."

"Tell Gabe that when he's singing "Jingle Bells"."

Severus smiled, sipping at the merlot. "I prefer more traditional carols, myself."

"Perhaps we need to start thinking of planning our holidays, especially now that Gabe is walking." 

Severus nodded, reaching to set his glass down. "No loose mistletoe and an anti-climbing shield on the Christmas tree." 

"Baby-proofed garlands, as well."

* * *

Severus snickered and stood, pulling Harry to his feet. "I'm sure we'll manage. Bed, I think."

Discarding his dressing gown, Severus drew Harry down on top of him, urging Harry to take the lead in their lovemaking. Carefully preparing him, Harry had Severus writhing with arousal before he sank into him. Harry pounded them to completion, before collapsing to Severus' side, snuggling close. With a wave of his hand, Severus cleaned them, settling them for sleep. 

Closing his eyes, Severus began to sing softly:

_Good King Wenceslas looked out  
On the feast of Stephen  
When the snow lay round about…_

* * *

Full lyrics of _Good King Wenceslas_

Good King Wenceslas looked out  
On the feast of Stephen  
When the snow lay round about  
Deep and crisp and even  
Brightly shone the moon that night  
Though the frost was cruel  
When a poor man came in sight  
Gath'ring winter fuel

"Hither, page, and stand by me  
If thou know'st it, telling  
Yonder peasant, who is he?  
Where and what his dwelling?"  
"Sire, he lives a good league hence  
Underneath the mountain  
Right against the forest fence  
By Saint Agnes' fountain."

"Bring me flesh and bring me wine  
Bring me pine logs hither  
Thou and I will see him dine  
When we bear him thither."  
Page and monarch forth they went  
Forth they went together  
Through the rude wind's wild lament  
And the bitter weather

"Sire, the night is darker now  
And the wind blows stronger  
Fails my heart, I know not how,  
I can go no longer."  
"Mark my footsteps, my good page  
Tread thou in them boldly  
Thou shalt find the winter's rage  
Freeze thy blood less coldly."

In his master's steps he trod  
Where the snow lay dinted  
Heat was in the very sod  
Which the Saint had printed  
Therefore, Christian men, be sure  
Wealth or rank possessing  
Ye who now will bless the poor  
Shall yourselves find blessing


	61. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2014 #5/ Snowstorm/blizzard / snarry100 # 452: Holly and Ivy

* * *

Severus stood at the window in his office, watching as the wind whipped snow into white funnel clouds outside. It made him shiver just looking at it. Knowing that Harry and his team were out in the storm made him glad that he was the supervisor. Impervious and Warming charms only went so far, especially when a Disillusionment spell was already in place. 

"Commander?" Lavender Brown stood in his doorway. 

Severus looked at her, arching an eyebrow as he caught sight of the holly and ivy garland in her hand.

"Harry sent word that the suspect is on the move."

* * *

Harry lowered his head as he walked into the wind. The storm had turned into a blizzard and he knew he had to get everyone safely undercover. Archer had Apparated to an upscale club in Soho and Harry was afraid he'd use the cover of the weather to commit another murder. 

Dean and Seamus were set up in a flat across the alley, while he and Ron were headed toward the employee's entrance. Someone, appropriately dressed, was being sent inside. _As soon as Lavender was done decorating, of course!_

Harry hoped that Severus and Gabe were home, toasty and warm.

* * *

Severus smoothed a hand down the lapel of his elegant black suit, before buttoning his overcoat. He refused to sit in the holly and ivy decorated chair, making Lavender huff as she used Muggle make-up to alter Severus' appearance. Archer would be able to detect a glamour and Severus didn't want to use Polyjuice Potion.

"Severus?" Hermione appeared in the doorway. "I'm going to pick Gabriel up from Mum Weasley and will wait for all of you at your place. Storm's getting bad."

"Thank you," Severus said. "Make yourself at home and we'll be along as soon as we can."

* * *

Out of the driving snow, Harry slowly warmed as he stood in the shadows behind the bar, trying to spot Archer. Ron was hidden among the elaborate holly and ivy decorations to one side where he had a visual into the dining room. Searching, Harry surreptitiously began to scan for glamour magic or any type of charm. 

At the end of the bar, the spell highlighted a man who matched Archer in height and build sipping a glass of burgundy. Harry straightened, leaning forward. 

Just then the door open beside him and Harry instantly recognized the man who entered. 

_Severus_!

* * *


	62. Stormy Weather II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2014 #6 / Holiday Hangover (drunk Santa)

* * *

Harry swore under his breath, watching Severus move gratefully to a table near the fireplace. A tastefully attired attendant appeared instantly and returned with a crystal glass containing two fingers of amber liquid. Severus exactly matched the type Archer seemed to like to kill. He watched as Archer eyed Severus, then looked around furtively before sliding off his stool. 

Activating the comm spell, Harry muttered softly. "I need that distraction, Dean, now!"

Seamus would probably never forgive him, Harry knew, picturing his friend laying in the alley, appearing to be a drunk Santa, with only red hat over his bits.

* * *

Severus could feel Harry's eyes on him, heard his voice whisper through the communications spell, but trusted him not to step in too early. While they hadn't discussed this move, Harry knew as Severus did that Archer was too well versed in the techniques to capture him in the act, unless they had a decoy. He continued to pretend to stare into the fire, despite feeling Archer standing behind him. 

The image of Finnegan sprawled in the alleyway as depicted in the Ops report, brought a genuine smile to Severus' face as Archer, wearing a blond wig, stepped into view.

* * *

Standing rigidly in his hiding place, every muscle in Harry's body was poised to act as Archer moved closer to Severus. He watched closely as Archer smile and addressed Severus, but made no move to touch him or even shake his hand. Severus' left hand was resting lightly on his glass and his right rested on the table. Harry knew that Severus was anything but relaxed as he responded to whatever Archer had said.

The sound of sirens filtered into the bar and Harry stepped forward. At that moment, a gust of wind blew the outside door and Harry jumped.

* * *

"I can't believe you're here," Archer whispered as he rounded the table.

Severus didn't react, waiting until Archer was within grabbing range before he even looked up at him. "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"You will, mate," Archer smirked, standing still.

Severus could hear the sirens approach outside, no doubt someone have found Finnegan in all his not-quite-naked glory. Just as Severus prepared to react, the outside down burst open, letting in a burst of cold and snow. A large gray cat jumped up onto the table, sliding towards Severus, who stopped it with a hand to its collar.

* * *

Harry watched as a cat slid towards Severus, with both he and Archer grabbing for the green collar it wore. Then they were gone, Severus, Archer, and the cat. No one else seemed to notice. 

Harry surged forward, unable to take out his wand in the Muggle establishment, used his hand to surreptitiously cast detecting spells, but found nothing. "Dispatch, I need units here, Metro inside, and evidence techs from Barrett's group, code three." He swallowed hard. "Commander's been taken."

Harry straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath. Severus knew what he was doing and Harry would find him.

* * *


	63. Stormy Weather III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabbles2014 #8 / Red/Green / snape100 #564: Snapean Holiday Decorations

It took all Severus' training not to immediately hex the hell out of Archer. Instead, when he was released from the spell, Severus dropped into a circling crouch, his wand surreptitiously in his hand. They'd been Portkeyed to some kind of storeroom, crammed with the red and green trappings of a Muggle Christmas decorations. Large red ornaments hanging along a fake evergreen wall swayed in the draft caused by their arrival. 

"What the fuck?" Severus snapped, pitching his voice higher, still moving.

"Tsk, tsk, such language," the cat intoned, morphing into a naked blond man.

Archer's laugh wasn't entirely sane.

* * *

Harry Apparated back to their briefing room, batting at the red and green Christmas balls that were now hanging from the ceiling. "Lavender!"

"Yes, Harry?" Lavender's voice was terse through the comm link.

"There was a medium-sized white cat that appeared in the middle of this incident, wearing a Portkey collar, search the files for any Animagi that meets that description."

"Copy that."

Barratt appeared at his elbow, surveillance photos in hand. "So Archer has an accomplice?"

"More like a partner," Harry said, taking the pictures.

"You think it's an animagus?"

Harry shot him a look.

"I've met Minerva McGonagall."

* * *

"Who are you and what do you want?" Severus kept his back to the wall, trying to discern where they were.

"Call me Irdu," the blond said with a smirk, fingers skimming down his bare torso. 

Severus sneered, carefully watching them. "You fancy yourself an incubus?"

Archer stepped forward, his wand trained on Severus. "There are Anti-Apparation and Magic Dampening Spells in place. There's no way out, so I suggest you do as you're told."

"You've kidnapped me and have imprisoned me in a garish place slathered in red and green," Severus snapped out. "I prefer my own, _traditional_ decorations."

* * *

"The Portkey didn't leave any magical residue," Harry surmised, reasoning out their situation. "More of a concern, though, is the time frame with the past murders, from when the victims were last seen until time of death is fairly short."

Harry tried to ignore the tightening in his chest as he briefed Kingsley on the status of their search. They walked down the corridor as Kingsley asked several clarifying questions.

"How soon before you move?"

They turned into the hallway outside briefing and Harry ducked under the green and red hanging balls.

"As soon as Severus gives me a sign."

* * *

Irdu stared at Severus, who carefully avoided eye contact. They'd been at a standoff for over an hour and Severus was sure Archer was waiting to see if Severus was Polyjuiced. He's stayed out of arms reach, watching Archer to sort through the garish red and green decorations, until he handed Irdu something.

"Ah, how interesting," Irdu proclaimed.

Severus glanced at the small red Christmas ornament that Irdu was swinging slowly in front of his naked chest. Archer side-stepped towards Severus' left.

"Isn’t it lovely," Irdu said, his voice pitched lower.

Severus glowered. The imbecile was trying to hypnotize him!

* * *

Harry paced the briefing room, coordinating incoming information as Ron plotted the locations that had been cleared. Seamus was still out in the snow storm, trying to locate any leads.

"Harry?" Dean was helping gather intelligence. "I think I found something."

A red ball fell from the ceiling and hit Ron, who yelped. Harry Banished the lot back to Lavender with a snap of his fingers. "What?"

"A Black cousin, spent time in St. Mungo's Mind Maladies ward, he's an unregistered cat Animagus." Dean produced a picture of a white-blond man. "Was incarcerated for hypnotizing Muggles and sexually assaulting them."

* * *


	64. Stormy Weather IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2014 #9/ The North Pole

* * *

Severus was developing a crick in his neck and a raging headache as the naked fool continued to _hypnotize_ him. Keeping his wand firmly in his hand, Severus did his best to play along. Watching Archer in his periphery vision, Severus stared at a sign leaning against the wall behind the suspect, _The North Pole_. A Santa decorated the left side of the sign and Severus struggled to keep his expression blank. 

Severus knew he'd seen the sign before in London, an exclusive shop that sold Christmas-themed merchandise year-round. At least, it gave him an idea of where he was.

* * *

"Blimey, he looks like a Malfoy!" Ron muttered as he peered over Harry's shoulder. "You know, though, being a cat Animagus would explain how the killer got into several of those crime scenes."

"Yes," Harry agreed thoughtfully. "Find out everything you can about—" he peered at the file, "Thaddeus Grayson. Look especially for any addresses associated with him or any connection with Archer."

Dean nodded. "Lavender is already running him." 

Harry nodded, the only thing keeping him sane was that his senses, thanks to the bond he shared with Severus, telling him his husband was still alive. 

For now.

* * *

Severus sent his magic out gingerly to test the magical field he felt around the room, letting his eyes close to slits.

"And done!" The accomplice twittered, turning to Archer. "Now, what do you want to do to him first, love?"

"I want to make sure he's actually under," Archer snapped. "This one is too close a match to get sloppy with."

"That other pair wasn't my fault!" The accomplice screeched. "You're to blame for—" 

"Enough!" Archer moved forward. "I want to watch you split this arrogant bastard in two!"

Severus tried not to tense as Archer approached him.

* * *

" _The North Pole_? Are you serious?" Harry muttered as he watched the front of the ornate shop with Omnioculars. "Looks like somewhere my aunt would've shopped."

"Well, she had no taste," Ron said matter-of-factly. 

"Too true." Harry glanced up at the darkening sky. "This snow is turning to sleet."

Seamus appeared at his elbow. "There's definitely a magic dampening field in place on the shop. It feels old, like it's been there for years."

"The Grayson's married into the Blacks, are cousins to the Malfoys, and had strong times to Voldemort," Dean told them quietly.

"Bloody fucking lovely," Harry swore.

* * *

"I'll transfigure that sign into desk so that you can fuck him over it." Archer suggested, cheeks flushing.

"Oh, perfect! And then I'll fuck him hard with this _pole_ ," The accomplice said suggestively.

Severus stayed motionless, breathing as evenly as possible. He kept Archer in sight, even though the blond moved to stand in front of him, stroking himself. It was disconcerting to see the cock continue to grow, until it resembled a Beater's bat and, for Severus, definitely grotesque.

" _Capas_!" 

Severus' clothing unbuttoned themselves and flew off him to land in a pile on the floor, leaving him naked.

* * *


	65. Stormy Weather V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2014 #10 / Snowflakes **Attempted non-con/rape**

* * *

A shiver ran down Harry's spine as the sleet turned back into fat, wet snowflakes. Something had happened with Severus, but he didn't know what. Urgency gripped him though and Harry knew they needed to move, now.

Keying his comm unit, Harry snapped. "We need to get inside the building!"

" _We haven't been able to make a hole in the protective shield yet!_ Ron's voice sounded tinny through the spell.

"I'm moving in," Harry said, making his decision. "I'll be on the one-two corner."

Wand in hand, Harry moved the left front side of the shop.

Severus was in danger.

* * *

" _Expelliarmus!_ Archer cast the spell almost lazily, letting Severus' wand fly over his head and onto the floor. "Can't believe you didn't see the wand he had!"

His accomplice didn't blink as he moved closer to Severus, brushing past a hanging display of plastic snowflakes. "Transfigure the sign, you idiot! He could come out of the hypnosis at any time." 

Severus tensed as he watched, coiling to charge the blond, when he felt a binding spell hit him. Trying to twist, Severus found he couldn't move. Hands forced him to bend at the waist and cold fingers groped his arse.

* * *

The snow eased off, one errand snowflake dropping into the neck of his jacket. At the same time, a tendril of dread unfurled in his chest. Harry shifted his wand, dropping his hand to check his gun, before returning his wand to his right hand. He'd no idea whether the shop employed Muggles or wizards, but he wanted to be prepared for either.

"Something's happening," Harry said firmly. "I'm going in."

" _You can't_!" Dean's voice was urgent. " _These fields are too strong_!"

"We're out of time!" Harry snapped.

Concentrating, Harry allowed his magic to well up inside him and Apparated.

* * *

Severus didn't attempt to resist the spell, instead gathering his magic as he felt filthy hands on touch his arse. He could feel the heat of that enormous cock between his thighs and tried to contain his nausea.

"Fuck, hold on, I need to check the camera!" Archer, his flies already open, turned around.

Able to move his eyes, Severus could see Archer check one of the garish snowflakes that hung in front of him. When Archer stepped back, Severus could see the device.

"Fuck him hard and rough!" Archer was aroused. "Bastard looks just like Snape!" 

Severus surged forward.

* * *

Harry Apparated straight to Severus, his anger-fueled magic shredding the protective shields. Assessing the scene instantly, Harry cast a Stunning Spell at the naked blond, slamming him into the wall. Severus dove over the platform where he'd been positioned as Harry turned his wand on Archer. The force of his spell sent Archer crashing into the snowflake display, hand still wrapped around his prick. Another flick of his wand had both men petrified and tied-up. 

"Anyone else here?" Harry scanned the room.

"Not that I saw." Severus retrieved his rumpled clothing. "Philistines!"

Relieved, Harry activated the comm spell. "Scene secure."

* * *


	66. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2014 #11 / Christmas Carol Sheet Music

* * *

Severus looked around the opulent flat with a scowl. "How is it no one knew about Archer's maternal connections?

"Hid'em somehow," Ron muttered, diagraming the sitting room. 

"Obviously," Severus sneered, moving to the baby grand piano where Christmas carol sheet music littered the top, green ornaments, and bits of evergreen scattered over it. "It appears he left in a hurry." 

"Grayson probably called him," Dean said, going through the dining room.

"Yes, he definitely was directing activities."

"Severus, come here, please." Harry's voice was tight.

Stepping into Archer's bedroom, Severus saw one wall was a shrine, to him.

"Bloody hell!"

* * *

Harry was nauseated as he looked at the wall of photographs, some Muggle and some magical. They'd been taken over a span of years, starting with Severus in his teaching robes at Hogwarts and continued through that week, Severus carrying Gabe at Tesco. Severus moved to stand beside him and, uncharacteristically, slid an arm around his waist – Harry wasn't sure which of them he was comforting.

"That's quite an obsession," Severus muttered. "Especially with all our safety precautions."

"Archer was a member of the DMLE, he had access to all our information." 

"Too true, perfect position for a serial killer."

* * *

Severus was furious, more at himself for not ever suspecting he was being stalked, than for being kidnapped. He'd been arrogant about his own abilities, never suspecting someone within their law enforcement community was capable of such treachery. Standing stiffly, he watched the techs taking photos of the flat, his anger growing as he watched an exhausted Harry coordinated the team, wrapping up loose ends. 

"Bloody bastard was good." 

Someone muttered and Severus flinched, his anger surging. Dragging his arm across the top of the piano, he sent the sheet music, green balls, and everything flying.

"Let's go home, Severus."

* * *

Severus headed up to the nursery as Harry thanked Hermione and sent her home to Ron. Stepping into the kitchen, Harry took the time to heat water and prepare a tea tray, knowing Severus would need it. They might have solved the case, and about twenty-odd murders, but it was far from over. The loose ends would take weeks to wrap up, but the Aurors and Scotland Yard would handle that.

For Severus, as well as Harry, it was time to decompress, to purge themselves of the trauma of the incident they'd just experienced. As professionals and as a couple.

* * *

Watching Gabriel's sleep, arse in the air and thumb in his mouth, soothed something deep inside Severus. It was all he could do not to lean in and kiss the soft black curls, but Severus didn't want to wake him. Harry appeared at his elbow, guiding him out of the room.

"Ready for a hot shower?" 

Severus nodded and Harry stepped closer, pushing the suit jacket from his shoulders. Piece by piece, Harry undressed him, until he stood naked in their bathroom. A flicker of Harry's wand set the water temperature and Severus stepped under the water. Harry joined him.

* * *

Severus' arms came around him immediately and pulled him flush as Severus kissed him fiercely. He turned them so that Harry's back was against the wall and lifted him against it. Harry cast non-verbal preparation spells as he cupped the back of Severus' head and kissed him deeply. Groaning, Severus pushed into him, holding Harry's hips tightly as he fully sheathed himself.

With a sound suspiciously like a sob, Severus surrendered himself to Harry's lips as he fucked him hard and fast against the tile. They were both feeling needy and it wasn't long before they came together.

* * *

Clean and dry, Severus sat propped against the headboard. Harry'd insisted on tea and sandwiches before he'd let Severus sleep. The conversation was predictable, but Severus was thankful that he had a spouse like Harry, who gave him the chance to debrief and decompress after a critical incident. He felt like a weight had lifted as they discussed how the incident had unfolded and was able to express his emotions. 

Harry was the only one Severus felt comfortable enough with to open himself up to.

"Severus?" 

He looked up, surprised at Harry's expression.

"Can I tell you how I felt?"

* * *

Harry felt cherished and safe in Severus' embrace as he listened to his husband's even breathing. Resisting sleep, Harry savored just being together. Severus had listened to Harry express his emotions and even apologized for not forewarning Harry when the operation plans had changed. It was a sensitive subject, but Harry couldn't let his concern turn to resentment as it would poison their relationship if it festered. Harry couldn't let that happen, Severus and Gabe were his whole world and he'd walk away from the SIU before he let it interfere with that.

Sighing happily, Harry snuggled close and slept.

* * *


	67. Shopping Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2014 #16 / Santa's Lap / snarry100 #453 / Home for the Holidays

* * *

Harry looked around the elaborately decorated area as Gabe squealed with delight. Severus had insisted they come to Harrods' in order for their son to experience sitting on Santa's lap, as the upscale department store took their security seriously. 

"Gabe's getting so big!" One of the elves exclaimed.

Harry leaned closer. "Seamus? What are you doing here?"

The elf looked both ways before learning in. "Helping Barratt's lads on the pervert prevention squad, seeing's how you and Snape are home for the holidays."

Harry shook his head. "You've plenty of vacation time, too."

"And miss the fun?" Seamus grinned, winking.

* * *

Severus watched as Harry set Gabriel onto Santa's lap, arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. Santa looked nervous, Gabriel jabbered away in his own language, Harry stood tall and proud, and Severus glared, which seemed to speed things along nicely. With a quick photograph and a candy cane, Gabriel was back in Harry's arms and they moved out of the artificial winter wonderland.

"That's so adorable!" Harry gushed over the Muggle picture, as they headed out for tea.

"At least that Father Christmas had a real beard," Severus said, taking Gabriel.

"He passed Barratt's crowd."

* * *

Harry laughed at the look on Severus' face as he explained what the rest of the team was doing during their holiday. London was crammed with people pushing and jostling and it was a relief to make their way back into Diagon Alley. There, Harry was able to put up a shield when Gabe decided to throw his apple pieces at other tables 

"Gabriel!" The tone of his father's voice had Gabe's lip quivering.

Harry hid a smile as he cleaned-up their contrite son. "Come then, let's go to the Wheezes. George is playing Santa." 

"I'm not sitting on _that_ lap."

* * *

Severus took a sip of brandy, enjoying the fire as Harry, naked, stepped out of the bathroom. Gabriel was sound asleep after the busy day and Severus was ready to relax. Harry reached over and lifted the snifter out of his hand, setting it on the table as he slid into Severus' lap.

"What to play Santa with me?" Harry whispered against his lips.

Severus slid his hands down, cupping Harry's arse as Harry devoured his mouth. Moving his fingers down, Severus was delighted to find that Harry was already prepared for him. 

"Harry's been a naughty boy," Severus purred.

* * *

Banishing Severus' dressing gown with a wave of his hand, Harry reach between them, fisting Severus' cock. "You may need to punish me."

"Yes," Severus hissed, spreading Harry's cheeks.

Guiding Severus' cock, Harry lifted up and sank slowly down. Harry felt Severus' hands tighten as he began in his lap, kissing him. Slowly, steadily, Harry's arousal built, his prick rubbing against Severus' belly. Severus matched his rhythm, thrusting upward. As Severus brushed his sweet spot, Harry's climax ripped through him, his muscles clenching around Severus and pushing him over the edge. 

"Fucking Brilliant!" Harry gasped.

"Always, beloved," Severus replied, breathlessly.

* * *


	68. Photogenic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2014 #19 / Christmas Portrait / snarry100 #454 / Snow

* * *

Harry held Gabe tucked into his chest as they bent their heads against the driving snow. The storm had blown up quickly and Harry knew it was making his hair a tousled mess. Severus had Flooed to the apothecary ahead of them and would meet them at Creevy Photography. 

Gabe squealed with laughter as a large snowflake hit him on the nose, Harry just shivered. He was relieved when the snow blew them in through the door of Dennis' studio.

"All right, Harry?" 

Dennis' voice was so reminiscent of Collin's that Harry's head snapped up.

"Yeah," Harry managed a smile.

* * *

Family Christmas portrait indeed, Severus snorted as he Apparated to the door of Creevy Photography. As he stepped in the door, Severus was relieved to see Harry and Gabriel had already arrived. Harry was disheveled, with snow littering his hair and Severus thought he looked amazing.

"Pa!" 

Gabriel flung himself at Severus, who caught him as he struggled against Creevy's assistant. Severus smoothed his son's ruffled hair and thumbed a drop of snow off his nose as Gabriel told him about the arduous journey from the Leaky. Or so Severus assumed.

"How come you aren't even wet?"

"Magic," Severus deadpanned.

* * *

Harry looked over the pictures that Dennis Creevy had owled him in amazement. Some Muggle and some magical, and all of them wonderful, especially the candid shots. He loved the one of Severus as he brushed snow off Gabe's face.

"Would have been nice if he'd told us he was taking these," Severus complained. "Oh, this one is quite good."

Harry looked over and grimaced. "I look terrible! My hair's a mess, my face red from the cold, and—" 

Severus leaned over and kissed him quiet. "I think you look perfect."

Harry kissed him back. "Help me pick one."

* * *

In the end, they chose a more formal pose, Harry sitting with Gabriel and Severus standing behind them, as their official Christmas portrait. However, it was the more candid pictures that Severus loved, as they captured those unguarded moments of caring that were as much a part of them as their breathing.

Later, sated and drowsy, with a sleeping Harry held against him, Severus stared at the picture of Harry he'd chosen to put on his bedside table, along with one of Gabriel as he looked up at Severus, eyes alight with love. 

Severus knew that he'd never been happier.

* * *


	69. Shopping for Severus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2014 #22 / Snow Globe / snape100 #566: "Snapean Holiday Drink"

* * *

"How about this?" Harry held out a snow globe for Hermione to inspect.

"Seriously?" She clearly wasn't impressed. "You're going to get your spouse a snow globe for Christmas?"

Harry felt sheepish, given her tone. "It's really pretty!" he said defensively. "The house inside sort of looks like Hogwarts and—" 

"Harry!" Hermione grabbed it, setting it back on the shelf. "This is Severus we're talking about!"

"Well, he'd appreciate the magic that created it!"

"He'd be disappointed and that would kill you."

Harry sighed. "You're right, but I'm out of ideas!"

Hermione patted his arm. "I have an idea."

* * *

"A tea shop?" Harry looked around the cluttered store. "You want me to give Severus tea for Christmas?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Does he drink tea?"

"Well, yes—"

"And is he not particular about his tea?"

"Well—"

And did you know that you can have tea custom blended to his taste?"

Harry crossed his arms and gave her a glare worth of Severus.

Smirking, Hermione pointed to an adjoining room. "And in there, is some of the finest single malt scotches distilled in Scotland."

Harry laughed. "Now that's something Severus would really appreciated."

"More than a snow globe."

* * *


	70. Gifts Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2014 #27 / Mistletoe / snape100 #566: "Snapean Holiday Gift Giving" / harry100 #249: Naughty or Nice

* * *

Severus Apparated into his office before the sun had broken horizon, determined to distribute gifts like a black-clad Father Christmas. He leaned into Barratt's office to set the elf-made wine on his desk, before levitating mugs laden with tea and chocolate into each work station. A basket of Honeydukes' best chocolate was destined for Communications, but the inappropriate sprig of mistletoe in the doorway had Severus setting it down directly underneath. 

He'd be speaking to naughty Lavender after the holidays.

Turning on his heel, Severus Apparated back to the house. He didn’t want to miss Gabriel and Harry waking up.

* * *

Stripping, Severus slipped back into bed, cuddling against Harry's warm body. 

"Hmm, you're freezing," Harry muttered sleepily, wrapping his arms and legs around Severus.

"Very naughty of me," Severus whispered against Harry's lips, rolling him on his back.

"Yessss," Harry hissed, his sleepy eyes flaring. "Did you bring some of Lavender's mistletoe back?"

"I've no need for a bloody parasite!" Severus growled, rocking his hips.

Harry arched against him and soon Severus was slipping into his tight heat.

"So nice!" Harry gasped, meeting his every thrush. 

Severus pounded them both to completion, collapsing.

"You give the best presents," Harry panted.

* * *

"I can't believe you did this," Harry whispered as he paged through the book Severus had given him.

Severus watched as Gabriel ignored his new toys, Muggle and magical, scattered around the sitting room, choosing instead to play with a large box one of them came in.

"I thought you'd like it," Severus said, flushing with pleasure at Harry's reaction.

"Like?" Harry launched into Severus' lap, kissing him frantically. "It's the history of my family, Potter and Evans, with names and pictures! It's perfect!"

"So I'm nice now? Even without the mistletoe?"

"You're perfect," Harry told him, brushing away tears.

* * *


	71. Attempting Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2014 #29 / Holiday Traffic / harry100 #250: Fireworks

* * *

Holiday traffic was bumper to bumper, taillights as far as the eye could see and Harry knew it would be impossible to get through if the need arose. He slid around the corner of the building, heading back towards the rear entrance. The Royalty Protection Branch had requested the SIU assist them through New Year's, meaning he and Severus were in the middle of London instead of home with Gabe. 

The Muggle hand-pack on his belt crackled, but Harry couldn't make out anything but static. 

The back door eased open and Harry's hand went to his gun, wand already out.

* * *

Relaxing when he recognized the man, Harry folded his arms over his chest. "You'll need one of your helos to get anywhere tonight, holiday traffic is insane."

Spinning around, the man clenched his chest. "Potter! You scared the shite out of me!"

"Oh," Harry stepped closer. "Did I forget to curtsy?"

The man grinned and reached to shake Harry's hand. "Ugh, no. You've saved me too many times for that." He glanced over Harry's shoulder. "Where's that tall, dark, intimidating bloke of yours?"

"Around," Harry answered, rolling his eyes. "Trying to keep track of everyone."

"Reminds me of my gran."

* * *

"Oh," the man exclaimed, "ran into one of your lads in Helmand. Came to help us with a _firework_ problem."

Harry stared. "You had _fireworks_ during deployment? I didn't know there were any over there."

"Yeah, Charlie thought it was a bit strange."

"Weasley?" Harry snorted. "He's like your third cousin, twice removed on your mum's side."

"He is?"

Harry grinned at the shocked look. "Yeah. Come talk to me sometime."

"I'll do that, when I've the clearance."

The door slammed open and Severus stepped out. Harry smothered a laugh as their protectee threw up his hands.

"I surrender, Snape!"

* * *

Harry Apparated home, sighing as he removed his belt and put it into the heavily warded sideboard. Severus was Flooing home after he'd spoken to his counterpart at the Royalty Protection Branch. Gabe was staying with Molly until their detail was finished New Year's Eve.

It was twenty minutes before Severus appeared. "Damn holiday traffic clogging the Floo!"

Harry, clad only in a smile, handed him a glass of wine. "Here."

Severus took the glass, leaning in to kiss him. "Now, that's a splendid welcome."

Harry wrapped himself around Severus. "I thought we could make some fireworks tonight."

"Capitol idea."

* * *

Harry did see fireworks, every time Severus hit his prostate. Making love on the rug in front of the fire was incredible and it wasn't long before Harry arched upwards as his climax slammed into him. Severus pushed Harry's legs to his chest, pounding into him. Harry clenched his muscles, loving when Severus lost control. With a gasp, Severus stiffened, filling Harry with his release.

Stroking a hand through Severus' hair, Harry smiled. "You intimidate Widow Six Seven."

Severus snorted. "He reminds me of another young man who hates public scrutiny."

Harry kissed his temple. "I feel for him."

"Indeed."

* * *


	72. Tuxedo Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2014 #31 / Kiss at Midnight

* * *

Severus moved through the crowd as it began to chant the countdown to midnight, ignoring the personalities in the room as he concentrated on identifying any potential threat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry circulating among the guests, keeping particularly close to their protectees. Looking positively edible in his tuxedo, Harry presented the very image of Lord Potter.

As the crowd shouted "five", Severus caught Harry's eye, conveying the promise of a significant, if delayed, midnight kiss to usher in the New Year. Although, Severus doubted that, at the appropriate time, their _kiss_ would be singular.

* * *

Harry's cock reacted naturally to Severus' smoldering look as the New Year's countdown came to a noisy conclusion, almost everyone in the room finding someone to kiss. Some were quick pecks, while others were the slow, warm kisses of longtime lovers happy to be celebrating together, with the younger, newer couples snogging unabashedly. Refraining from rolling his eyes, Harry woved through kissing couples, keeping their protectees within arm's reach. 

Very glad to be stationed inside tonight, Harry was less enthusiastic about having to wear a tux. The only good thing about it was the heated look Severus kept giving him.

* * *

Severus was waiting for Harry as he stepped through the Floo, Banishing all but Harry's bowtie as he strode towards him. He'd been hard most of the evening due to that tuxedo. Backing Harry into the wall, Severus cast preparation and stretching spells, before pressing lips against Harry's in a devouring kiss. Unzipping his trousers, Severus continued the kiss as he used the wall to lift and brace Harry, who helped guide his cock. Thrusting deep, Severus loved them, hard and fast, to completion. 

"Happy New Year, Severus," Harry sighed against his lips. "I love you."

"And I, you, beloved."

* * *


	73. Little Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #457: Charm - 10 January 2015

* * *

Signing his name with a flourish, Severus closed the file on Archer and tossed it into his Outbox with a satisfied smirk. With a flick of his wand, he cast a polishing charm on the top of his desk. He'd not see it empty in half a year. Now that his work was done, Severus was contemplating a relaxing afternoon with a bit of recreational brewing to keep him occupied until Harry came home. It was his husband's turn to pick their son up at the Burrow.

"Severus!" 

Barratt's voice had a strident edge and Severus sighed. He'd been so close.

* * *

"In here!" Severus stood, shrugging into his suit jacket, making sure his gun and wand were in place.

Barratt came in, file folder on hand. "New case just came in, Severus, it's _eyes only_." 

Reaching for the file, Severus knew it'd been too much to ask to have a lovely, quiet afternoon for his birthday. "Any idea what it's about?" 

"Only that you've earned it with your charm and good looks," Barry said with a grin as he handed it to Severus.  
The jerk behind his navel told Severus that the file was a Portkey, as it spun him away.

* * *

Severus staggered as the Portkey released him into a brightly lit sitting room. He blinked rapidly as he tried to orient himself, the room somehow familiar. 

"Pa!" 

Looking up, Severus saw Gabriel running towards him, dressed in a brightly colored cloth wrapped around his waist. Severus leaned down and picked him up as he surveyed the room. It looked suspiciously familiar.

"Happy birthday, Severus."

Harry stood in the doorway, wearing the same outfit Gabriel was. Whereas Gabriel looked adorable; Harry, on the other hand, looked edible.

"We wanted to surprise you for your birthday."

"And a charming surprise it is."

* * *

The cottage was the same one they'd occupied when they'd gotten married and Harry helped Severus change out of his suit. The time difference allowed Severus to celebrate his birthday all over again, even if it was odd to be having breakfast when his body said it was tea time. The island was as beautiful as Severus remembered, the water an incredible blue, and sand everywhere. 

A delighted Gabriel chased retreating waves down the beach and Severus carried him out into the water, letting him float with the help of a Buoyancy Charm.

Gabriel was sound asleep before sunset.

* * *

"The menehune'll keep an eye on Gabe," Harry whispered, tugging Severus toward the warm water. "I've another little surprise for you."

Severus tugged off his cloth, letting it fall to the sand. "Are you trying to charm your way under my _lava-lava_?" he asked, following Harry into waist deep water.

"Actually," Harry said against Severus' lips as he wrapped his legs around Severus' waist. "I was hoping you'd fuck me."

"Perhaps I could do that," Severus muttered, casting preparation spells. 

Harry felt incredible, the movement of the waves sensual, as Severus loved them both to completion.

"Happy birthday, my heart."

* * *


	74. Assessing the Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 #570: Snape and the Salem Academy - 26 January 2015

* * *

Severus detested international Portkeys, barely managing to stay on his feet as he and the team landed in Salem, Massachusetts. The Americans had, at least, the foresight to bring them into a thickly carpeted room, as Harry and Finnegan tumbled to the floor. Extending a hand to Harry, Severus took in the waiting group.

"Commander Snape?" A tall witch in an immaculate uniform strode forward. "Lieutenant Conant, Magical Bureau of Investigations."

Severus shook the hand she extended, before indicating Harry. "My second, Inspector Potter."

Conant nodded towards him. "Gentlemen, welcome to [Salem](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Salem,_Massachusetts) and the Salem Academy. We're at your disposal."

* * *

"As you know, Lieutenant, we're here to do a site inspection and threat assessment of the Institute, so if the MBI has any relevant case files, we'd like to see them."

"Absolutely, Commander," Conant smiled at him, gesturing to a door. "Allow me to give you a tour of the Institute."

Walking outside, Severus felt like they'd been whisked back in time. The Academy was built in the mid-sixteen hundreds and had the same ancient feel as Hogwarts. The architecture was exquisite.

"Is the Academy a Samuel McIntyre design?" Severus asked. 

Conant's eyes widened. "Why, yes it is!"

Severus smirked.

* * *

Constance Conant, a descendant of the wizard who'd founded the original colony, had also attended Salem Academy and was a wealth of information. The team quickly analyzed the weak spots in security and worked closely with the MBI team to strengthen those, as well as the protective fields. She attached herself to Severus, much to Harry's chagrin. 

The Potion Mistress, Penelope Howe, who trace her roots back to the first witch burned at the stake, turned out to be an ardent admirer of Severus' potions research. She attached herself to the group and Severus knew Harry was rolling his eyes.

* * *

The inspection went well and Severus was relieved when no obstacle arose that could prevent Minister Shacklebolt from his planned visit. The Americans had learned hard lessons on preventing attacks and were among the best in the world in protecting dignitaries.

"Severus?" Conant leaned over the splendid dinner the groups attended in the dining hall. "Your inspector looks very familiar. Do you know if he's ever been here before?"

"Harry?" Severus dipped a bite of lobster in drawn butter. "No, he hasn't."

"Harry Potter?" she asked, incredulous. " _The_ Harry Potter?" 

"Of course, _the_ Harry Potter," Severus snapped, his lobster dripping.

* * *

The whispered name became a predictable roar by the time it'd circled the dining room. It was almost comical. Harry's face shuttered when he became aware of being the focus of all eyes in the room and Severus saw him swallow hard. Despite living with his popularity, Harry was uncomfortable with this level of public regard.

"He's so _normal_!" Headmaster Hathorne whispered to Severus.

"He's adorable," a female teacher gushed. "What a handsome man!"

"Yes," Severus said, relishing one last bite of lobster. "And also my husband. I believe our Portkey is due to activate in a just few minutes."

* * *

"Blimey, Harry! I thought we were gonna be flattened!" Finnegan groused as they landed in the SIU breaking room. 

Weasley punched him in the arm, grinning. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" 

Severus caught Harry, steadying him. "What're you on about?"

"Just after the Final Battle, when you were still recovering, we went with Harry to Diagon Alley—" 

"And almost got trampled!" Finnegan retorted, then glanced at Severus' scowl. "Sir."

"Funny, you always managed to get a date when that happened," Harry quipped.

Finnegan flushed.

"I believe it's your turn to write the threat assessment report, Auror Finnegan!" Severus smirked.

* * *

Gabriel was fed, cuddled, and sound asleep when Severus slid into bed beside Harry. In the next moment, Harry was pressing him flat, hands held above his head as Harry kissed him hungrily.

"I don't like it when _people_ touch you!" Harry whispered against his lips.

Severus felt a surge in the magical power that Harry usually kept a tight rein on. To Severus, this was intoxicating and arousing, his cock instantly hard and he thrust upward. He groaned as his sleep pants disappeared and Harry slowly impaled himself. Leaning forward, Harry rode him, hard and fast, to utter bliss.

* * *

Cleaning them both with a wave of his hand, Severus cradled Harry against his chest, pressing a kiss to his sweat-damp hair. "You realize, do you not, that aside from the fact that we are bonded, I am utterly besotted with you?"

Harry sighed, his breath feathering across Severus' skin. "I know, it's just that I wonder sometimes whether you'll decide someday you could've done better. Especially when I hear you having an intellectual discussion—"

Severus rolled Harry to the side, kissing him fierce, possessively. "You're my heart, beloved. You're never getting away."

"Good, 'cause I love you, too."

* * *


	75. Wizarding Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 582: Snape and the Other Magical Races: Goblins / snarry100 #470: Royalty  
> 18 April 2015

* * *

Wanting to roll his eyes at the sight of the Gringotts' goblins bowing to Harry as they walked towards the exit, Severus restrained himself. Gabriel was fascinated by the diminutive creatures, after all.

Harry, his cheeks pink with embarrassment, whispered. "I wish they wouldn't do that, especially after the, you know, _dragon_ incident."

Severus snorted. "Well, you _are_ wizarding royalty, after all."

Harry sputtered as they walked out the door. Catching a whiff of something vile, Severus kissed Gabriel before handing him to Harry.

"Our little prince has soiled his nappy."

"And it's my turn."

"Quite right." Severus smirked

"Ugh!"

* * *


	76. Stars and Planets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100"> #589: "Snape and the Planets: Mercury" / snarry100 #478: Once Upon a Time / harry100 #261: Trace  
> 6 June 2015

* * *

"Once upon a time," Severus read from the story book, Gabriel snuggled against his chest, looked at the pictures. "There was a little wizard Nigel who loved to look at the stars in the nighttime sky."

Gabriel squirmed and Severus tapped picture. "Which planet is this?"

"Moo!" Gabriel stilled.

"And where's Mars?"

Looking at the picture, Gabriel pointed with his finger. "That!"

"Almost, that's Mercury, this is Mars."

A disheveled Harry appeared in the doorway, a ragged unicorn in his hand. 

"Binky!" Gabriel squealed, Summoning his favorite toy.

"Put a Trace Spell on the bloody thing this time!" Harry muttered.

* * *

Harry traced a finger up Severus' hard cock. "You're going to read me a bedtime story, too?" 

Severus rolled on top of him, pressing Harry to the bed. "Once upon a time, there was a delicious man named Harry—"

Harry groaned as Severus swiftly prepared him, filling him in one thrust. With a hard, fast rhythm, Severus had Harry's body singing with pleasure at every stroke, seeing stars as Severus hit his prostate and sending them both over the edge.

"Fucking saw stars," Harry gasped as Severus collapsed beside him. 

"Did you see Mercury as well?" Severus smirked.

"Absolutely!"

* * *


	77. Close Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 #606: Snape and Potions: Lubricant / snarry100 #493: Close Encounter  
> 2 October 2015

* * *

Severus heard the front door slam and frowned. Stepping into the front hall, he smirk as he saw Harry, a frantic look on his face and his Muggle suit in disarray, slumped against the door. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall.

"Hard day with the princes?" 

Harry's eyes popped open and he launched himself at Severus, who caught him easily. "What happened?" he asked, alarmed.

"Close encounter," Harry said, breath warm on Severus' ear. "Teenage witches in the crowd." 

Severus snorted in amusement and pulled Harry closer. "Protection duty is certainly hazardous."

"Too right!"

* * *

"Perhaps I can relax you a bit?"

Harry smiled as Severus' hands slide down to cup his arse. "Oh?"

"I brewed your favorite lubricant and," Harry held his breath, "Gabriel is spending the night at the Burrow."

Harry grinned, Apparating them to their bedroom, where Severus Banished their clothes with a snap of his fingers. Wonderfully slick fingers were replaced with Severus' thick cock and Harry moaned, pushing back eagerly. Hard and fast, Severus gave Harry just what he needed, loving them both to shattering climaxes. 

"Now that was a brilliant close encounter!" Harry sighed, cuddling.

Severus pulled him closer.

* * *


	78. Situation Report

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snape100 #612: Snape and Spells: Expelliarmus / snarry100 #499: Situation  
> 15 November 2015

* * *

Severus Apparated onto the grounds of Buckingham Palace and strode towards the knot of uniformed Aurors. Dean Thomas, his wand tip lit, was waiting as the Aurors parted for Severus.

"Situation report!" Severus snapped.

"Dark magic alarm sounded at half seven and Harry's squad immediately Apparated into the palace safe room. A doorman was discovered under the influence of the Imperius Curse and put under surveillance." 

Severus nodded.

"He went into Prince Harry's rooms, opening a window."

"Yes?"

"Three self-proclaimed Dark wizards on brooms approached the protective fields and Harry cast his _Expelliarmus_ ," Thomas sounded amused.

"Did they survive?" 

"Barely!"

* * *

Severus snorted, Harry's version of that spell was more like a blasting hex then a disarming spell. "What did the interrogation reveal?"

"That they're idiots," Harry said, appearing at Severus' elbow. "They believed they could kidnap the prince using magic, something they thought the Muggle Royal family wouldn't know about."

"Doorman?"

"A victim of circumstance," Harry told him. "Memory already modified."

"Excellent, I'll appraise her Majesty of the situation." Severus looked at Harry. "Expelliarmus?"

Flushing, Harry shrugged. "It disarmed them!"

"Of their wands _and_ brooms!" Thomas laughed.

"One complication—"

Severus arched an eyebrow.

"Harry wants a broom." 

"Bloody hell!"

* * *


	79. Gift Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble #1: Winter Sunrise - 1 December 2015

* * *

The purple and orange-hued rays of the rising sun painted the newly fallen snow as it coated the tall pine trees in reflective crystals. The winter sunrise was breathtaking and Severus reached over to pluck the brochure that contained it off of Harry's desk. It was from a world renowned wizarding ski resort and a note at the bottom caught his eye:

_Certified Child Minders Available_

"Papa!"

Severus smiled as he heard Gabriel call for him. The bright-eyed, curious toddler would love a holiday trip to the snow, as would his daddy. 

It was the perfect gift for their family.

* * *


	80. Slytherin Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2015 #6: Ice Sculpture / #7: Santa Costumes / #8: Winter Wedding

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes as he passed the large snowflake ice sculptures that lined the walkway. "A little pretentious, isn't it?" he asked Severus quietly.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Severus said out of the side of his mouth as he shifted Gabriel to his left side and took Harry's hand.

Warmth spread through him as they walked under an archway and Harry gasped at the lavishly decorated grounds. The Malfoy's terrace had taken on the appearance of a Christmas wonderland, complete with house-elves dressed in Santa costumes. Even Severus looked nonplused at the lavishness, as an orchestra began playing.

* * *

Severus rolled his eyes as he set Gabriel down and firmly took his hand. "Either we've walked into a winter wedding or those are actors acting out the words to _Winter Wonderland_."

"Merlin!" Harry whispered. "I hope they don't play the _Twelve Days of Christmas_!"

Severus snorted just as Draco Malfoy, resplendent in gold and green robes decorated with sprigs of holly, appeared in front of them. 

"Good evening, gentlemen!" 

Severus thought Draco's smile was a bit forced. "Quite an extravaganza."

Draco winked. "Wait until you see the singers in _their_ Santa costumes. They look decidedly better than the house-elves!"

* * *

Harry resisted the urge to snatch Gabe up and flee as he spotted Barratt at the refreshment table with his children. "Seems like you've invited half the Ministry, Malfoy."

"And the Wizemgamot," Severus commented knowingly. "I don't see your father, Draco."

"Migraine," Draco waved a hand dismissively. "Come! We've got Santa hats for everyone and games for the children even the Squibs can play!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry watched Draco move over to the next guest. "He's up to something."

"Yes, I'd say that he wants a promotion and transfer to our unit."

"Papa! Rei'deer!" Gabe tugged on Severus' hand.

* * *

Severus kissed him hungrily as he pounded into Harry, Santa hat still perched jauntily on his husband's head. With a groan, Severus buried himself deep and filled Harry with his release as he felt Harry spurt between them. 

"Fucking brilliant," Harry sighed as Severus maneuvered them more comfortable on the couch.

"Indeed," Severus pressed a kiss to his temple. "Did you enjoy the party?"

Harry snorted. "Only Draco'd spend a fortune on a party to prove he's a _regular_ guy!"

"And get around any suspicion his family wasn't fully reformed. I doubt Lucius had a headache."

"Damn sneaky Slytherins!"

"Absolutely!"

* * *


	81. Holiday Hijinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2015 - #11: Orange and cinnamon / #12: Drunk elf caroling

* * *

Severus stood in the doorway, a tea tray in his hand, and watched Harry read through a report. Muttering to himself, Harry shook his head and scrawled his signature across the bottom of the paper.

"Rough day?" Severus asked, sitting the tray on the desk, orange and cinnamon scenting the air.

Harry leaned back, smiling. "Oh, you know, the usual holiday hijinks: hooligans levitating down chimneys to burglarize Muggle homes, drunken house-elves caroling, and one idiot who tried to Apparate into Buckingham Palace."

Severus snorted, sipping his tea appreciatively – he loved Grand Marnier. 

"Perfect, just what I needed." Harry sighed.

* * *


	82. Holiday Hijinks II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabbles2015 - #19: Office Party

* * *

Severus stepped into the briefing room with a feeling of trepidation. As with all office parties with this unit, this could be trouble. 

"I hear Lavender and Ginny are in charge," Barratt told him, not even trying to hide a grin.

"You're not reassuring—" Severus' jaw dropped open as he found the room awash in red.

"Severus! Barratt!" Lavender bounced over, plopping a Santa hat on their heads.

She move to hug him, halting at the scowl on Severus' face. He ignored the snort of laughter from the far side of the room, where Harry was overseeing the food.

* * *

A thundering from behind him had Harry ducking to one side as the bulk of the unit rushed into the room. Severus rolled his eyes as Harry maneuvered his way to a table with their plates.

"I've learned not to get between Weasley and food," Severus said, accepted his plate.

"I'm going to get some punch—" Harry said, just as Seamus poured something into the punchbowl. 

"I think not." Severus' voice was amused.

Sitting down, Harry shook his head. He knew the party would be wild.

"Perhaps," Severus purred softly, "we should have our own party in _my_ office."

* * *

Severus pounded into Harry, who was braced over Severus' desk, his Santa hat still perched jauntily on his head. The noise from the office party drowned out Harry's shout of completion as Severus filled him with his release. 

"Fucking brilliant!" Harry sighed as Severus helped him up, cleaning and re-clothing them with a flick of his wand. 

"Indeed." 

Severus tugged him closer when a loud crash made both of them jump. Rolling his eyes, Severus started for the door, but Harry stopped him.

"Let them sort it, while we retrieve Gabe and go home"

Severus agreed with a smile.

* * *


	83. Holiday Hijinks III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2015 - #29: Snowman

* * *

Severus ended his ski run with a swooshing arch at the bottom of the hill and was clicking out of his bindings as Harry tumbled up beside him.

With a shake of his head, Severus helped his husband to his feet. "Who knew you would ski like you Floo?"

Brushing himself off, Harry flashed a crooked grin. "Yeah, thank goodness for Cushioning Charms."

Relinquishing their skis a house-elf, Severus took Harry's hand. "Shall we retrieve Gabriel from Snow Camp?"

"Absolutely! I can't wait to see the snowmen they built today." 

Severus drew Harry closer. "And perhaps a nap after lunch."

* * *

"Oh! Mr. Potter!" An impeccably dressed blond man appeared in front of them and grabbed his hand. "I apologize for not greeting you when you arrived."

Harry barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "And you are?''

"Stefan Klug, I'm the manager of the resort and I must tell you what an honor it—" 

Severus snorted as Harry tried to extricate his fingers from the manager's grip. "Yes, thank you," Harry said, pulling his hand away.

"We value the _discretion_ of the resort, Herr Klug," Severus told him. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have an appointment with a snowman."

* * *

Gabriel, easily recognized in his black and emerald snowsuit, broke free from the child minder and practically flew into his arms as Severus and Harry approached. A small army of snowmen stood to one side.

"Pa! Da! Sno'man!" Gabriel pointed, clearly excited to show them his creation.

Severus had no trouble recognizing which their son had made; it was taller than Gabriel, with a large nose, green eyes, and a scowl. Harry coughed to cover a laugh.

"What a handsome looking snowman, Gabriel," Severus told him, shooting a glare at Harry.

"It's splendid, Gabe!" Harry praised.

Gabriel beamed with pride.

* * *

Their suite looked out over the snow-covered forest and the majestic Alps, the fire in the hearth crackling merrily. Harry groaned as Severus rubbed warm, fragrant oil into his sore muscles. His cock was throbbing as Severus reached his arse and Harry spread his legs in invitation.

"Ah, another _needy_ muscle?" Severus purred, his fingers rapidly preparing Harry and pulled him to his knees. Severus pressed slowly into Harry, before thrusting deep. Harry groaned, and Severus gripped his hips, pounding them to explosive climaxes. 

Harry felt Severus shift beside him, pulling him close. 

"Happy?" Harry turned to kiss him.

"Immensely."

* * *


	84. Royal Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry 524: Nuture - 19 May 2016

* * *

Harry scanned the crowds continually, looking for anything out of the ordinary. It was surprisingly warm for a spring afternoon. His protectee bounced between the spectator barriers, shaking hands, smiling for pictures, and looking cool despite the temperature. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Harry dipped his chin, giving his detail the signal to move.

They'd almost made it to the cars when a ripple went through the crowd. Harry didn't hesitate, using wandless magic to boast his protectee into the car.

"Not very nurturing of you, Pot—" 

"Hang on!" Harry yelled as he stamped on the accelerator.

* * *

"Potter, report!" Severus snapped through the communications spell, eyes watching the video screen. 

"Code four here," Harry answered immediately in a crispy voice. "What happened back there?"

"Seems someone fainted in the crowd," Severus commented dryly. "Wingman's excessive charm, no doubt."

Harry snorted and Severus could hear another voice in the background. "He says he cherishes you as well, Commander."

Arching an eyebrow, Severus ignored the smothered snorts through the comm. "His detail is awaiting his return." 

There was a prolonged silence. "He's requesting a meeting first." 

Severus blinked, glancing at Barratt who stood beside him. "Meeting? With whom?"

"You."

* * *

Harry stood when the Floo activated, keeping one eye on his guest as he met Molly and Gabe.

"Daddy!" Gabe squealed loudly when he saw Harry, who lunged into his arms.

"You're home early, dear," Molly smiled, looking curiously at his guest.

"Molly Weasley, allow me to present—"

"Henry, ma'am." 

Harry grinned. " _Henry_ , this is Charlie's mum." 

Molly ignored the outstretched hand and hugged Henry. "Any friend of Charlie's gets a hug!"

Molly patted Harry's cheek before disappearing back into the Floo. 

"Wow!"

"Wonderful, nurturing woman," Harry told "Henry". "A bit of a whirlwind, though."

"I recognize the type."

* * *

Severus froze at the sight that greeted him when he Apparated home. Their Royal protectee was lounging on his floor, playing with his son. A bemused Harry appeared with a glass of fire whiskey.

"I'd have never thought he'd be the type to nurture children," Severus muttered as the young royal chatted with Gabriel.

"Papa!" 

Severus swung his son up in his arms, smiling as he returned Gabriel's hug and kiss. 

"Wow! Snape can smile!" 

Severus looked up to find their guest watching him. "Harry said you wished to speak to me?"

The ginger head nodded and Summoned a pillow.

* * *

Harry rode Severus hard, thankful for the Silencing Charm as he shouted him climax, just as Severus thrust deep and filled Harry with his release. Slumping forward, Cleaning them with a wave of his hand, Severus rearranged Harry against him to sleep, kissing the top of his head. Harry loved the moments when Severus' showed his nurturing side.

"So what are we going to do with Harry?" 

Severus sighed, pulling him closer. "Teaching him to control his magic is the first thing. And I'll have to tell his grandmother."

Harry snorted sleepily. "I don't envy you that!"

"You're going, too."

* * *

To be continued…


	85. Royal Surprise II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #525: Science - 28 May 2016

* * *

Harry, more nervous than he'd should be, stepped into the elegant sitting room and bowed deeply. Beside him, Severus did the same. They stood in silence for a moment, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Commander, it's good to see you again." The woman looked like your average grandmother, Harry thought, until the sharp blue eyes turned to him. "Auror Potter, your reputation precedes you. I'm happy to finally make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is mine, Your Majesty." 

She looked at him over her glasses. "I understand you're going to teach my grandson the science of magic."

"Science, ma'am?" Harry chirped, confused.

* * *

"Young man, anything that requires study of theory and practical application is a science." She sounded remarkably like McGonagall 

Harry ignored the snort from Severus. "You sound like one of my former professors, ma'am."

She sniffed. "Albus Dumbledore knew nothing of science, barmy old thing!"

The look on his face must've been comical as Her Majesty smiled at him. "But—how?'

"I have your oath of Secrecy?"

Harry's wand was in his hand instantly. "Absolutely, ma'am." He glanced at Severus, who stood watching the interaction.

"Commander, seal the room." 

Harry was startled to see a wand in the Queen's hand.

* * *

Severus watched in amazement as Harry carefully taught the third in line to the throne the wand motions for the Levitation Charm. His grandmother sipped her tea as she watched them, Gabriel playing quietly with his blocks at her feet. Her Majesty had seemed delighted when the prince had walked in with the toddler.

"Did I tell you, Commander, other than the Dumbledore linage, that my father was most proud of the original Windsor line?"

"No ma'am," Severus answered, 

"He loved the science of genealogy and discovered the Windsors had original been known as Princes." 

Severus accidentally inhaled his tea.

* * *

Pounding into Harry's tight heat, Severus changed his angle until Harry howled with pleasure. Tightening around him, Harry shuddered through his climax and pushed Severus over the edge. He rolled to the side, pulling Harry against him with a sigh.

"Brilliant!" Harry muttered sleepily. "Your Majesty."

Severus snorted, kissing Harry's temple. "Amazes me that _she_ acknowledged that. Apparently, the memory of the split in the family line was obliterated and I'd have never known. Although, I'm mere a second cousin thrice removed."

"Statistically, it's not surprising the Royal family has Wizarding ties."

"Indeed, simply a matter of biology," Severus agreed.

* * *


	86. Royal Surprise: Training Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry100 #286: Diamond in the Rough / snarry100 #582: Precarious - 10 June 2016

* * *

Harry held his wand firmly, going through the wand motions for the Shield Charm. The young man beside him, unrecognizable with raven hair and dark eyes, copied his motions with his new wand, gripped tightly in his hand. It hadn't been a surprise when the young prince's wand turned out to be polished cypress with a unicorn tail hair core. 

"Now, say _Protego!_ as you move your wand."

Harry watched as a strong golden shield materialized between them. _Henry_ was truly _a diamond in the rough_ , as Severus called him proudly.

And he deployed to Afghanistan in just four weeks.

* * *

Watching Severus teach the basics of Potions making had Harry smothering a smile. Their student was scratching his head over the difference between dicing and chopping as Severus showed him how to brew a simple Pain Relieving Potion. Harry had to credit Severus for having more patience than he'd had while Harry was at school.

"Polishing your skills?" Severus smirk as Harry stepped closer. 

 

Harry laughed as he shook his head, exchanging a look with Henry. "I'm certainly no diamond in the rough!" He leaned close to whisper. "Although, some of these potions are dead useful, like the Hangover Remedy."

* * *

Harry marveled at how fast Henry learned magical theory and spellcasting, but he was immensely proud of Henry's progress. Showing him how to properly sit on his new broom, Harry then kicked off and watched Henry copy his every action. Soon, they were soaring around the Quidditch pitch, having brought Henry to Hogwarts for a visit. The prince had been suitably awed. 

Gabriel had taken to their guest instantly, something they had allowed despite Henry's precarious position. Even his gran was worried about his safety, summoning Severus for a weekly progress report.

* * *

"And he says his brother and sister-in-law are magical, too." Harry watched as Henry flew in slow circles just above the ground, Gabe perched precariously in front of him.

Severus nodded. "Unspeakable Granger-Weasley conducted a genealogy investigation and there were Potters as well as Weasleys in their mother's family." He sighed as Harry grinned. "The newest addition has Peverell and Malfoys in her family."

Harry laughed hard. "Their children will be a real handful." 

"Indeed." Severus smirked, watching Henry and Gabe touch down. "He's a natural."

Harry grinned. "Yes, just polish him up a bit; he'll be a real catch."

* * *

Harry rocked back to meet each of Severus thrusts, each hitting his prostate and making him see stars. He was so close, balanced precariously on the edge.

"Fuck! Harder, Sev'rus!" Harry moaned as Severus plunged deep, teetering for a heartbeat before falling. 

Severus shouted as his followed Harry over the edge, collapsing on his back. Harry. Maneuvering them into comfortable positions, Harry waved of his hand and laid his head on Severus' shoulder. 

"Bloody brilliant!" Harry yawned.

"Remind me to thank Henry for watching Gabriel."

"Can't we just keep him?" Harry asked. "We'll change his name…"

"And Obliviate the world?"

* * *


	87. A New Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #532: Pride and Prejudice - 14 July 2016

* * *

Harry staggered off the Apparation platform near the briefing room and would've fallen if Severus hadn't caught him. Supporting Harry, Severus got him to a chair, where he watched with a glare as Harry collapsed. Severus' wand slid into his hand and he ran a basic diagnostic spell.

"Your pride prevented you from having the usual medical checkout?"

Harry sighed and took the potion Severus Summoned. "No, Wallace was on duty and I'm tired of listening to his prejudices against Aurors."

Severus sneered. "His son failed the Auror program due to his own incompetence."

"Doesn't seem to make a difference."

* * *

Harry went to bed without protest, knowing Severus was simply concerned. Severus was proud of his ability to keep his family safe and Harry injured was his worst nightmare. He'd started to drift off, when the bed jostled and Harry smiled.

"How did you get out of your bed, Gabriel?"

"Floated, Daddy!" 

Harry smirked as he gave his son a kiss. Surely, there wasn't a child as brilliant, he thought, knowing he might be a bit prejudice.

"Gabriel, I told you your father needed rest."

Gabe gave Harry a shrewd look. "So he can make me a baby brother, Papa?"

* * *

Severus thrust deep, burying himself as he filled Harry with his release. A flood of heat between them told him Harry had reached his completion as well. With a wave of his hand, Severus cleaned them and settled Harry more comfortable against him.

"Why does Gabe suddenly want a sibling?" Harry asked sleepily.

Severus slid a hand over Harry's abdomen. "Fleur announce they're pregnant. Gabriel seems biased in favor of a brother."

Harry started to answer when a burst of heat under Severus' hand startled them both.

They stared at each other, astonished. 

"Gabriel's brother, no doubt," Severus said proudly.

* * *


	88. Sweet Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #540: Extra / snape100 #654: Snape in Hogsmeade - Honeydukes  
> 3 September 2016

* * *

"Gabriel," Severus said warningly as a fairy cake sailed into his son's hand. "You've already had your pudding."

Gabriel gave him a toothy smile. "Daddy gots a 'xtra!"

Harry looked up, guilt pinking his cheeks, a half-eaten fairy cake in his hand. 

"Daddy _has an extra_ because he's larger than you are," Severus replied, preferring his bittersweet Honeydukes' truffle. 

"Is that the last one?" Harry asked him, his eyes on the chocolate as Severus took a bite.

Severus swallowed a sigh; this pregnancy had given Harry a fierce sweet tooth. "It is, but I'm sure the Hogsmeade store has plenty."

* * *

Several Honeydukes' chocolates zoomed off the shelf, landing on the pile in front of them. Severus arched an eyebrow as Harry's eyes narrowed at the small culprit standing beside him. Lifting Gabe up, Harry carried him outside as the toddler's bottom lip began trembling.

"Gabriel, Papa and I are proud your magic is extra strong and does what you want it to, but you can't Summon everything you want." Harry told him, wincing at the sharp tone in his voice

""m sorry, Daddy!" A tear rolled down Gabe's cheek. 

Harry's own eyes prickled as he kissed Gabe, hugging him tightly.

* * *

"Asleep?" Severus asked as Harry slid into bed beside him. 

"Finally, I had to read him an extra story."

Extinguished the lights, Severus' smirked. "It won't be the last time you have to reprimand Gabriel."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Harry grumbled, moving down Severus' body.

"What are you doing?" Severus' gasped as his sleep pants disappeared.

"I want to taste the Honeydukes dark you've eaten today."

His fingers slid into tousled hair as Harry's tongue swiped across the tip of his cock. Severus loved what pregnancy did to his husband; sweets and semen were his current cravings.

* * *


	89. Royal Surprise: New Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #548: Magnificent / #549: Honour - 10 September 2016

* * *

Harry watched the carriage pull up to the front of the building, drawn by a team of magnificent horses. His eyes continued to scan the crowd as he silently fell into step behind the Queen as she stepped out and ascended the ancient steps into the palace. His Invisibility Cloak kept Harry concealed as they moved inside and toward the private rooms. Harry hesitated.

“Auror Potter, if you’ll honour us with your presence upstairs,” The Queen said quietly.

Surprised, Harry followed Her Majesty upstairs. He’d never been invited into the monarch’s private sitting room, although Severus always briefed her there.

* * *

Severus stood watching Gabriel interact with the jeans-clad Prince William. Not as comfortable with the toddler as his younger brother, the prince nevertheless lured Gabriel from Severus’ side with a football. The door opened with a flourish and the Queen swept in. Severus bowed as her grandson rose to his feet and did the same. 

Gabriel stood as well, mimicking their actions.

“And who is this magnificent young man?” 

Harry materialized, already bowing. “Allow me the honour of introducing our son, Gabriel.”

“Daddy!” 

Harry grinned and scoped his son up while her Majesty smiled indulgently and Severus rolled his eyes.

* * *

Harry watched Gabriel intently as he fed himself applesauce. 

“…we believe that Kate is pregnant and I just wanted some idea on what to expect,” William explained. “My mum always handled Harry and I when we were little, plus the nanny we had was magnificent, no doubt from a magical family.”

Severus nodded. “All magical children have incidents of accidental magic, but usually it’s to Summon toys and such.”

“Your little one seems well behaved—“ 

A biscuit flew across the table and Harry caught it before Gabe could. “Gabriel, you ask for another, you don’t do magic!”

“’Sorry, Daddy.”

* * *

Casting a Silencing Charm around Gabriel as he slept on the couch, Severus watched the Queen Summon a letter from her desk. 

“Harry’s note said they’d seen skirmishes near their base.” She handed the paper to William. “Best let him know about the baby before it gets out.”

“Oh and wouldn’t _that_ be magnificent!” William said sarcastically. “Those people have no honour or respect!”

Severus smirked. “We attempted to keep our first quiet, but when you’re the Boy-Who-Lived—“

“And you’re expecting another?” 

Severus exchanged a look with Harry, nodding.

“Gentlemen, I have a proposition for you.” The Queen smiled.

* * *

“I never thought we’d get out of the palace!” Harry panted as he rode Severus hard, meeting every upward thrust. “I kept thinking of _this_!”

Severus groaned, wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock and swiping his thumb over the head. Harry gasped as his climax slammed through him, his muscles clenching around Severus who thrust deep. Warmth filled him as Harry collapsed onto Severus’ chest, both gasping for breath.

“Magnificent!” Harry muttered.

Severus snorted, rolling him into a more comfortable position, “Only you’ld think of sex as the Queen is _honouring_ us with the responsibility of educating her magical descendants.”

* * *


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabbles2016 #2: Christmas Candy

* * *

Harry eased himself out of bed and tiptoed towards the closet. All he needed was to grab his jacket, he thought, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. There were a pair of trainers down by— 

“Harry?” Severus’ voice was rough with sleep. “What are you doing?”

Freezing, Harry turned back toward the bed. “Ah, I’m just running down to Tesco.”

Severus sat up. “In the middle of the night?”

Grimacing, Harry put a hand on the swell of his belly. “Well, Gabe ate the last of the Christmas ribbon candy and the baby _needs_ some.”

“Come back to bed, Harry.”

* * *

Severus bucked upwards, his cock sliding all the way to the back of Harry’s throat as that wicked tongue stroked the shaft. One hand braced his hip while the other cupped his sac, Severus coming hard as Harry swallowed around his cock. Through a haze, Severus felt Harry suck him dry and then kiss the tip before snuggling close.

Severus loved Harry’s cravings. 

“You promise to get me some of those Christmas candies in the morning?” Harry asked, the baby kicking against Severus to punctuate the point.

“Of course, beloved, now go to sleep.” Severus yawn widely. “And stay put.”

* * *


	91. Christmas Tappings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2016: #10: Christmas Angel / #11 Celestina Warbeck's Christmas Album / #12 Tinsel / #13 Chocolate Truffles / #14 Warm Fuzzy Socks

* * *

A flat, square package with a parchment envelope attached was sitting on his desk as Severus entered his office, the Hogwarts crest on the front. Smiling, he sat down and opened it, pulling out a Christmas card which depicted a very attractive, very toned male with angel's wings. His eyebrow shot upward as he read the script inside. The randy old tabby!

"Severus, I've go the reports—"

Harry's voice halted as Severus looked up, his eyes glued to the nude male on the card. Before Harry had a chance to react, Severus thrust the card at him. 

"Read this!"

* * *

Harry blinked as Severus shoved the card into his hand, the tightness easing in his chest as he recognized Minerva McGonagall's handwriting.

_Severus and Harry,_

_I thought you'd enjoy a look at my personal Christmas angel! Meow!_

_Here is Celestina Warbeck's new Christmas Album to help you get into the Christmas mood._

_Happy Christmas!_

_Minerva_

Taking a deep breath to get his wayward emotions under control, Harry smiled as he handed the card back. "How thoughtful! She know Gabe loves Christmas music."

"Then we shall send it on to Molly to play there!" Severus growled.

Harry laughed. "Molly'll love it!"

* * *

Severus sighed with relief. He'd managed to avoid listening to Celestina warble and Harry having a meltdown. Last night they'd run out of tinsel for the tree, causing both Harry and Gabriel to dissolve into tears. It helped that Harry realized how emotional he was through this trimester and worked to maintain control. 

A smile curved his lips as Severus thought about the card Minerva had sent, as she knew he already had the _angel_ he wanted. He'd seen Harry give the card a surreptitious glance, admiring the pleasing image as well. 

Severus hoped Minerva would get her Christmas wish!

* * *

Harry eyed the box of chocolate truffles, left on the table in the briefing room as a gift to the squad. Despite his cravings for sweets, Harry knew that he couldn't overindulge; it wasn't good for he or the baby. Picking a caramel truffle, he carried it into Severus' office, where he was reading a report. 

"Severus?" Harry swallowed a laugh over the Christmas album still sitting on Severus' desk. 

"Hmm?"

"I've a treat for you."

Severus looked up, accepting the sweet as he eyed Harry suspiciously. 

"You've ulterior motives."

"Absolutely!" Harry grinned, licking his lips.

Severus ate the truffle.

* * *

Severus groaned as Harry swallowed his cock, the wet heat almost more that he could take. Desperately, Severus threaded his fingers into Harry's tousled hair and looked around for distractions. There was tinsel draped across the back of Harry's warm fuzzy socks, more truffles on the table, amid all the trappings of the season. 

Bobbing his head, Harry hummed, completely destroying Severus' control and coming with a shout. Harry licked him clean and sat up, grinning. With a growl, Severus tugged Harry against him, fisting his cock as he kissed him thoroughly, until Harry spilled over Severus' fingers. 

"Fuck!"

"Indeed."

* * *


	92. Christmas Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2016 - #1: Christmas Stocking

* * *

“Daddy! This one!”

Harry saw his son holding up a Christmas stocking that was almost as tall as he was. He wasn’t sure whether to smirk at Gabe’s subtle Slytherin slyness or roll his eyes at his Gryffindor boldness. 

“That stocking looks a little big for the mantle,” Harry bent down to eye the gaudy silver and red stocking, lifting the one he’d discovered. “I found a green one with Christmas tree on it.”

“Oh!” Gabe dropped the stocking for the one Harry held, the twinkling lights on the tree fascinating him.

“Now, let’s find a special one for Papa.”

* * *


	93. Authentically Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #559: Authentic - 14 January 2017

* * *

"It's my pleasure to introduce Auror Potter for our final career presentation of the day." 

Harry smiled at Minerva as he stepped up onto the riser where the Head Table usually stood in the Great Hall. Career Day at Hogwarts was always his favorite speech.

"Are you authentic?" 

A small voice with an almost accusatory tone was heard as the applause died down.

"Authentic?" Harry was taken back.

"Yeah, you know, a real Auror. You look kinda pudgy to me!"

There was a collective gasp, but Harry couldn't help smiling. At least the kid didn't demand to see his scar.

* * *

Severus pushed through the doors of the Great Hall, his robes billowing as he strode down the aisle. Harry was extolling the benefits of working for the Department of Law Enforcement to the miscreants, but his eyes were on Severus as he approached.

"And, for an authentic hero, I'd like to present master spy, Potions Master, and one of the elite of the DMLE, Sir Severus Snape!" Harry looked toward the mouthy third-year. "He's fabulously fit, don't you think?" 

Severus quirked an eyebrow at the remark before nodding to the audience. "Auror Potter asked me to say a few words…"

* * *

"The little cretin said what!" Severus' roar was muted, not wanting to wake Gabe. 

Harry laughed at his expression as Severus moving down his body to kiss Harry's rounded belly.

"You're perfect for a man who is sheltering our child within you," Severus continued downward, hands stroking Harry's cock. "You're…"

"—randy!" Harry gasped, fingers sliding into Severus' hair as his cock was engulfed. "Severus! Move!"

Severus turned around, aligning them so Harry could reach Severus' prick. Harry hummed as he sucked, making Severus groan around him. Neither lasted very long. 

"Delicious and _authentic_ ," Severus murmured as Harry cuddled close

* * *


	94. A Matter of Manors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 # 561: Test / snape100 prompt #676: Snapely Mythbusting - Snape Manor

* * *

The magically-bound wizard was led into the interrogation room by Ron and Seamus, superior air despite being forced to sit. Harry watched silently, already seated at the table, Severus stood over his left shoulder.

"Snape?" Theodore Nott snarled. "Is this some kind of test?"

"Not if you answer the questions truthfully, Mr. Nott." Severus' tone was menacing.

"I've nothing to hide!"

Harry slapped down the photo of a cane with a distinctive gargoyle handle. "Is this your cane, Nott?" 

Nott glanced at it. "Might be. All the old family homes have collections of Dark artifacts, even Snape Manor, I'm sure."

* * *

Severus snorted, the imagine of Spinner's End appearing in his mind, before catching Nott's eye. "This was used to beat a Muggle in Sandringham and tests show your magical signature."

Nott eyed the picture with distain. "I haven't seen that cane in years; last I remember, it was in the stand by the door."

Taking three measured steps, Severus loomed over Nott. "This attack was perpetrated against a _Muggle_!" he spat. "One who's employed at the neighboring Royal estate!" 

He leaned closer, hissing. "As well as my ancestral home!"

Nott paled. "I've no idea—"

"Veritaserum should help you remember!"

* * *

Harry stood beside Severus as Nott was taken away by uniformed Aurors, having confessed to the crime. Barratt had the interrogation report and was on his way to brief his counterpart on the Protection Detail. 

"So," Harry glanced at him. "There _is_ a Snape Manor?"

Severus shook his head. "No, the Snapes were Muggles, of course, but I was testing Nott to see if he actually knew who his neighbors were in Norfolk." 

"So the property you mention is from your mother's side—"

"Yes, the Prince Estate borders Sandringham and the Nott property," Severus told him. "Near Potter Hall."

* * *

Severus smirked at the look on Harry's face. "Come, it's time to go home."

"Are you saying I have a Manor?" 

"If it's still in the family. We'll check with Gringotts." Severus maneuver Harry into the Floo.

They didn't have a chance to resume their conversation until they were in bed. Toddlers liked testing parents' patience and Gabriel had excelled that evening. 

Gathering Harry close, Severus pressed a kiss to his temple. "I do believe I'm heir to my great-uncle Prince." 

"And if Potter Hall's still mine," Harry said sleepily. "We could combine them—"

"And create Snape Manor!"

"Brilliant!"

* * *


	95. Newest Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #577: Away - 25 May 2017

* * *

Harry watched the sunset from the window in the sitting room, rubbing a hand over his swollen belly. Smiling as brilliant color painted the sky, Harry turned away as pain ripped through his abdomen. It was time, but Severus wasn't back from overseeing magical training for both their royal protectorates. The brothers' London appearance that morning had run late and he knew Severus would be trying to get them back on point.

"Daddy? Where's Papa? Mikey's coming!"" 

A small hand slipped into his and Harry smiled reassuringly as he smiled down at Gabe, squeezing his hand. 

"He'll be here, love."

* * *

Severus side-along Apparated with Wills into the sitting room, while Henry Apparated beside them. Henry grinned as his brother turned green.

"See, bloody useful, that!"

"Papa!" Gabriel's voice held panic. "Mikey's coming!"

Severus swung around, taking in Harry's pale face and pained smile, before diving for the fireplace. "Hogwarts, Hospital wing!"

He stuck his head into the emerald flames. "Poppy! Come through, it's time!"

"Time?" Henry stepped towards Harry, bending to pick up Gabriel. "All right, mate? Should we go away? I'll mind the little one."

"Henry!" Severus snapped, standing. "You’ve only just mastered Apparatition, you're not side-alonging my son!"

* * *

Harry waved good-bye to Gabe as Henry and Wills Floo'd away. Severus catching him as another contraction ripped through him.

"Time to get you to St. Mungos," Poppy announced, tossing Floo powder into the flames. 

They made it safely, with Severus hovering while Poppy helped the obstetrician prepare Harry for birth. Having been unconscious for Gabe’s birth, Harry nervously held onto Severus' hand as they waited. It was a long three hours before Michael made his appearance.

Dark eyes studied Harry’s face before Michael yawned and went to sleep.

“He has your eyes,” Harry whispered.

“And your nose, thank Merlin!”

* * *

"Daddy!" 

Gabriel's shrill voice made the baby twitch and Severus bit back an admonishment. He'd picked Gabriel up from his royal babysitters, where he suspected an excess of unnecessary sugar had been imbibed. However, as soon as Gabriel saw Michael, he went still.

"Papa," he breathed. "My baby is here!"

Severus watched a smile spread over Harry's tired face as he sat on the bed and brought Gabriel close to Michael. "What do you think, my big boy?"

"He's tiny, Papa!" Gabriel gently stroked his fingers down Michael's cheek.

"We'll keep the bad things away and protect him."

"Me, too!"

* * *

Harry smothered a grin as he carefully settled Michael in his brother's lap, as Gabe sat in Severus' lap. They both watched as Gabe gently kissed Michael's forehead and watched as the baby stretched in his sleep. 

"Thank you, Daddy, for my little brother." Gabe seemed transfixed, watching Michael breath. 

"You may not be so thankful, love, when he is cranky and screaming. Then you'll want to send him away," Harry told him, ruffling Gabe's hair.

Gabe looked up, his eyes fierce. "No, Daddy! I won't ever do that! I'm Mikey's big brother and will help him while he's little!"

* * *

Severus stood at the end of his bed, watching all three of his boys sleep. Michael was tucked into his Moses basket, Gabriel curled up next to it, with Harry beside him. It'd taken a fair amount of negotiation to get Harry and the baby away from St. Mungo's, but worth the trouble to have his family safely home. 

Casting a monitoring charm on everyone, Severus put the lights out with a wave of his hand and settled against Harry for a nap. Michael would be hungry again soon, he knew from experience.

His heart full, Severus drifted to sleep.

* * *


	96. Restless Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 #579: Vital / harry100 Prompt #312: Restless - 3 June 2017

* * *

"When Papa gets home, we're going to brew a potion!"

Harry smiled at Gabe's exuberance as he tucked Michael into his Moses basket. Guiding his son out of the bedroom, Harry felt restless as he moved towards the kitchen. Even though they were on leave with the new baby, Severus had felt if vital to attend critical briefings and keep up on their _special_ responsibilities. Harry felt a bit disgruntled, although he was thoroughly enjoying his time at home, he did miss the fast pace of work. 

"Daddy?" Gabe tugged at his hand. "Can you and me do some'thun together?"

* * *

Severus stepped out of the Floo and was greeted with the unusual sound of silence. Surprised, he moved to look into their bedroom and frowned as he saw Michael moving restlessly in his cot. Before he could cry, Severus lifted the baby up. 

"Where is your father, little one?" Severus asked, changing the wet nappy. "He forgot to set a monitoring charm on you, a vital oversight." 

Michael gurgled as Severus carried him to the kitchen. He stopped as he caught sight of Harry, sprawled in the window seat with Gabriel laying against his chest, both sound sleeping.

Severus smiled.

* * *

Fingers carding gently through his hair woke Harry and he opened his eyes to see Severus standing over him holding Michael. A warm weight was draped across his chest.

"I must have fallen asleep while I was reading to Gabe," he told Severus softy, standing up with Gabe in his arms. 

Severus followed him as Harry tucked Gabe into bed for a nap. They returned to the kitchen where Harry fed the baby.

"So what vital information did the team have?" 

Severus drummed his fingers restlessly. "They've gotten a lead on the terrorist cell involved in the soldier's death last month."

* * *

Watching Harry feed their son was something Severus loved to do. It tended to soothe his restlessness and calm him. He could feel the gentle pulse of Harry's magic surround them as Harry switch Michael to the other nipple. It was truly indescribable. 

Later, they' d discuss the developments in the investigation of a soldier, a Squib, who'd been brutally killed on the street just days before their son's birth. A horrific crime the whole team was involved in and vital to the investigation.

In this moment, however, Severus cherished the interlude with Harry and their son, creating cherished memories.

* * *


	97. SIU Christmas 2017 - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2017: #10 – Handmade Christmas Gifts / #11 – Gingerbread House / #12 – Christmas Crackers / #13 – Ice Flowers / #14 – Lighting Candles / #15 – Making Cocoa

* * *

"Papa?" Gabriel leaned against Severus' leg, a welcome weight. 

"Yes, my prince?" Severus extinguished the flame under the cauldron of special lube he planned to gift to Harry.

"Can we make some sweets for Daddy?" Gabriel asked, his fingers worrying Severus' robes. "He let me eat his last car'mel."

Considering, Severus ran his fingers through his son's silky hair. "I think it's a splendid idea, Gabriel. We'll give them to Daddy as a Christmas present." _They will go well with the new lube, Severus thought._

Gabriel grinned up at him. "Can we make something for Mikey, too?"

Severus nodded, smiling.

* * *

Harry stepped into the Communications Center, pausing to study the Dispatch gingerbread house, which looked suspiciously like the Burrow.

"Hello, Harry," Lavender Brown greeted him with a smile. 

"Hi, Lavender," Harry responded, stiffing a laugh at the reindeer antlers affixed to her headset as he looked around. "It looks amazingly festive in here."

Lavender sighed. "Well, no one could agree this year, so we are celebrating Saturnalia, Yule, Christmas, and Chanukah this year."

Harry took in the holly-decorated Menorah and the garland of ivy and tinsel trailing along the walls. "The gingerbread house?"

"Ginny's idea, but the house-elves helped."

"Ahh."

* * *

"Daddy!" 

Severus carried Michael into the sitting room, watching Gabriel careened into Harry as he stepped from the Floo. With a smirk, Severus managed to grab Harry's arm before both husband and son took an unexpected Floo journey. Lifting Gabriel, Harry stepped into Severus' arms and kissed him, hard.

"Eww!"

Smiling, Harry set Gabriel down and walked into the kitchen. Severus followed, watching Harry unload his pockets.

"Did you pick up the Christmas crackers?" Severus asked as Harry unshrunk the parcels.

"Yes, but they only had red ones."

Severus hmphed as he passed Michael to his father for a cuddle.

* * *

Harry rocked Mikey as he drank his bedtime bottle, eyes already half-closed, and watched Gabe trace the ice flowers on the nursery window. It was bitterly cold tonight, the clear sky showcasing a crescent moon.

"Daddy? Where did the rest of the moon go?"

Mikey sighed, the nipple falling from his mouth as he fell asleep. Harry lifted the baby to his shoulder and gently rubbed his back.

"It's there, love, we just can't see it because of the earth's shadow."

"Why?"

"Because of the way the planets align as they dance around one another in the heavens, Gabe." 

"Why?"

* * *

Severus lit the candle by their bed as he waved down the lights, trying not to laugh at the disgruntled expression on Harry's face. Gabriel had over-used his 'why' obsession this evening and Severus knew just how to relax him.

"On your hands and knees, beloved!" He Banished their clothes.

Harry's eyes widened before he scrambled into position. Severus knelt behind him and caressed him before leaning in to circle Harry's hole with his tongue. The delighted groan went directly to Severus' cock. He expertly opened Harry up using his special lube, before Severus aligned his cock, and thrust hard.

* * *

Rocking back to meet each thrust, Harry gasped as he felt Severus' cock brush past his sweet spot and shifted slightly. His balls drew up, Severus pounding into him, hitting his prostate, and Harry clamped down as he came. Severus lost his rhythm, thrusting wildly before plunging deep and filling him with his release. Harry collapsed forward and rolled over, catching Severus as he fell. He cleaned and clothed them with a wave of his hand. 

Severus rearranged them, pulling Harry close. "What's on the agenda tomorrow?"

"Making cocoa." Harry yawned, snuggling closer. 

"What?"

"Ministry's children's holiday party."

"Bloody hell."

* * *


	98. SIU Christmas 2017 - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2017: #16 – Snowball Fight / #17 – Scent of Pine / #18 – Ice Skating / #19 – Secret Santa / #20 – Mittens / #21 – Relaxing with a book and beverage

* * *

Severus neatly sidestepped a snowball as he Apparated to the Burrow, shaking his head as he found he'd landed in the middle of a Gryffindor snowball fight.

"I'd reconsider my target if I were you, Mr. Weasley, unless you'd like to take over Finnegan's undercover assignments for the coming year." Severus never slowed his steps as Ron fell over, twisting away from him.

Smirking, Severus saw Harry fire a volley of shots at Ron and Ginny, he and George clearly winning. A nonverbal shield protected him from any further assaults as he crossed the yard. 

"Papa!" Gabriel's squeal welcomed him.

* * *

Holding onto Gabe's hand, Harry walked through the small grove of evergreen trees as they searched for the perfect tree. Severus trailed behind them, carrying a sleeping Mikey. Taking in a lungful of the scent of pine, Harry smiled as small flakes of snow began to fall around them. 

"Here, Daddy! This one!" Gabe tugged on his hand.

Harry looked up to see a towering tree, glad they were at the country house for the rest of the holidays. Gabe pointed, however, to a short, scrawny tree next to it. 

"Perhaps we should get two," Severus muttered in his ear.

* * *

The combined Snape-Potter property bordered along two sides of Sandringham and all the buildings had been completely redone. Severus stood in at the window of their room in Potter Hall, looking over the snow-dusted gardens.

"Severus!" Harry's excited voice drew him from the window. "The pond has frozen over! Let's go ice skating!" 

There were any number of things Severus would prefer to do, but Harry's excitement was irresistible. Pulling Harry into his arms, Severus kissed him thoroughly before stepping back to admire the dazed look Harry sported now.

"Come along, beloved, before the boys return from the play date."

* * *

Harry slipped into Diagon Alley, a borrowed Arsenal cap pulled down low over his forehead. The last thing he needed was to be recognized here when he was supposed to be at Sandringham, in the middle of a magic lesson. 

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered, damning Lavender and her stupid traditions. 

It was hard enough to buy presents for Severus without drawing his name in the office Secret Santa gift exchange. Now he had to get one that Severus would like but not immediately know it was from Harry. The princes' suggestions of a Bentley or a polo pony hadn't helped.

* * *

"A book?" Henry said in an exasperated tone of voice. "You got him a bloody book?" 

Harry snatched back the leather-bond tome. "It's a rare find and a bargain at just five hundred Galleons!"

"And not suitable for work."

Harry blushed, fishing another bag from his pocket. "Oh, I got these for the Secret Santa gift." He held up the large green and silver mittens proudly.

Wills burst out laughing as Henry stared. 

"You're giving _Snape_ mittens? " Henry whispered. "Death-glaring taskmaster, arse-kicking special agent, _Lord_ Snape?"

Harry grinned. "They match the ones Gabe has and are special, making-snowball, mittens."

* * *

Severus turned the page of his book with the tip of his finger, took a sip of his tea, and wondered why the familiar sounds of the manor house seemed unnaturally loud this evening. He tensed at the creak of a floorboard, until a familiar body pressed against his side. Severus could feel his whole body relax.

"I thought you'd be enjoying your evening away from the holiday madness."

Severus smiled, slipping his arm around Harry. "I'm not used to the stillness. Did you thank Molly?"

"Of course!" Harry snuggled closer, kissing Severus as his hand trailed up Severus' thigh.

* * *


	99. SIU Christmas 2017 - Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2017: #22 – Winter Solstice / #23 – Decorating the Christmas Tree / #24 – Christmas Candy Canes / #25 – Snowed In / #26 – Baking/Decorating Christmas Cookies/biscuits / #27 – Ribbons and Bows

* * *

"Again, Daddy!" 

Gabe stood under the mistletoe in the entry, his head tilted upwards and lips puckered.

Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss his son. "Get your coat so we can meet Papa." 

While Gabe retrieved his coat, Harry tucked Mikey securely in his carry harness. Kneeing down, he helped Gabe with his zipper and new green mittens. The holly and evergreen garland they'd put up filling the house with a delightful scent.

"Is it Sol'tice time, Daddy?"

"Yes, love." Harry ushered him out the door. "Papa's waiting."

They went celebrate the Winter Solstice together in their new home.

* * *

"Put them there, Papa!"

Severus flicked his wand and the fairy lights affixed themselves to the tips of the branches. Despite Gabriel's help, Severus distributed the tinsel evenly, as Harry began to hang their ornaments, each having a special meaning. Gabriel insisted on hanging his "big brother" ornament as high as he could reach at the front of the tree, next to Michael's "baby's first Christmas" ornament. Charmed tinsel

As they were debating which star to put on the top, Michael took a liking to the silver one, Summoning it to chew on.

"Well," Severus observed. "It's a good choice."

* * *

"Severus? Have you seen the protectorate fi—" Harry cut himself off as he walked into Severus' office and found him holding the largest candy cane he'd ever seen. "What is that?"

Arcing an eyebrow, Severus studied the red and white striped confection, about the same length and circumference as a dildo. "A gift from the dispatchers," he said, amused.

Harry to another step, his mind envisioning a multitude of naughty images. "Tell me it's not for the kids."

Severus smirked, wrapping his hand suggestively around the sweet. "A child's hands is the last place I'd like to see this."

* * *

Severus awoke with a start, feeling something was wrong. Reaching for his wand, Severus woke Harry with a touch as he moved towards the bedroom door. Silently, they made their way to the nursery, but nothing was out of place.

"Daddy? Papa?" Gabriel sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. "My magic hurts."

Harry scooped Gabriel up as Severus moved to the window, pulling the curtain aside. A curtain of white, haloed in blue, obscured the outside. "It appears we're in the middle of a magical blizzard."

"We're snowed in, then?"

"Indeed."

"Daddy, your hair smells like candy cane!"

* * *

The manor was warm and toasty, despite the blizzard, and Harry sent Severus off to brewing a potion, something he rarely indulged in. Harry shooed away the house-elves to bake Christmas cookies with Gabe. Mikey watched from his chair as Harry helped Gabe decorate shortbread snowmen and Christmas trees. 

"There's as much frosting on Gabriel as there is on the biscuits," Severus said, joining them. 

"That's half the fun," Harry told him, letting Mikey taste a bit of green frosting.

Gabe giggled as Harry lifted his face for a kiss and Severus indulged him.

"You've got frosting in your hair."

* * *

Severus walked downstairs to find Harry surrounded by presents, ribbons, and bows. He rolled his eyes, at Harry's insistence on wrapping gifts without magic.

"Have you finished?" Severus asked, his eyes ogling Harry's arse as he bent over.

"Yes, I'm just cleaning—"

Severus flicked his wand, putting everything away except a large green bow and a length of silver ribbon. Banishing their clothes, Severus bound Harry with the ribbon and spelled the green bow onto his arse. Harry frowned at him, but his hardening cock betrayed his arousal.

"The perfect gift," Severus purred. "I believe I'll unwrap you, slowly.

* * *


	100. SIU Christmas 2017 - Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AdventDrabble2017: #28 – Tinsel / #29 – Snowman / #30 – Yule Feast / #31 – Clock Striking Midnight / snarry challenge 611: Chains

* * *

Harry turned slowly, making a visual check for threats inside of the small pub as he opened the front door. The rest of the unit fanned out, Ron and Dean flanking Harry as they moved inside. There'd been reports of strange happenings inside the bar, and while the Pott Row area was a mixed area, with the Royals in residence at Sandringham, they had to investigate.

"Clear," Ron muttered under his breath, scanning the bar.

"Clear!" Dean called.

"What's the meaning of this!" A man stood in the doorway.

"Found it." Seamus stepped in the back door, draped in tinsel.

* * *

The owner sputtered and Harry cast _Petrificus Totalus_ with a wave of his hand, the man tumbling over. "What is it?"

"Tinsel acted like Devil's Snare," Seamus said, pulling a strand from his neck. "He'd also charmed a snowman to attack anyone using the back door."

"You all right?"

"Fiendfyre took care of it."

"Finite Incantatem would've worked, too." Padma Patil stood over the owner, wearing Unspeakable robes. "Hello, Harry."

"Padma," Harry acknowledged. "You've an interest in this case?"

She nodded towards the owner. "He's been selling Dark artifacts, we want to know where he's acquired them."

"He's all yours."

* * *

"The Yule feast?" Henry exchanged a look with Wills. "How is this magical?"

Severus expertly fed the baby prince and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "The history of magic is ancient, pre-dating Christian beliefs. As your family history contains both Germanic and Druid lines, you need to be familiar with it."

The fireplace whooshed and Harry stepped out, grinning. Severus stood to greet him, shaking his head as Harry took the baby.

"You were successful?" 

"Completely." Harry grinned at the brothers. "Which of you is the Holly King and which is the Oak King?" 

The two young men groaned.

* * *

Severus casted a wandless _Muffliato_ , sighing as the music disappeared, while his eyes continued to scan the room. Harry took a step back, a grin plastered on his face as he held onto a drink. Severus' eyes darted to his watch, grateful it was half eleven.

"Why are we here again?" Harry asked, barely moving his lips, his fingers scratching at the ginger beard he wore.

"Because the Taliban threated to kill our protectee." 

"Right, and we go home as soon as the clock strikes midnight?" 

"Absolutely." Severus leaned closer. "And as soon as the Polyjuice wears off, we're celebrating."

* * *

Fifteen minutes into the new year, Severus Apparated Harry directly to their bedroom, thankful to Molly for minding the boys tonight. It only took minutes to Banish clothing, cast the appropriate spells, and pull Harry into bed. Suddenly, Severus was chained to their bed.

"Chains?" 

Severus arched an eyebrow, but quickly forgot as Harry used his fingers and tongue to arouse him, finally impaling himself on Severus' cock. His senses heightened, Severus rapidly lost control as Harry rode him, rocking back and squeezing around him. Thrusting up, Severus came hard. 

"Happy New You, love," Harry said sleepily.

"Indeed, my heart."

* * *


	101. Going Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 # 618: Natural - 3 March 2018

* * *

Harry caught movement from the corner of his eye and gritted his teeth to keep from snapping at Seamus, shooting him a look worthy of Severus.

"What?" Seamus hissed, tucking blonde hair behind his ear. 

"Just act natural!" Harry ordered him in a whisper.

"Natural? I've never been a bloody _girl_ before!"

Ignoring the urge to roll his eyes, Harry ran a hand down the front of his dress, keeping his walk smooth. "Hard to be inconspicuous dressed as a rough sleeper when attending a fashion show." 

"Just walk like you do when your pissed," Ron suggested. 

"Wanker!" Seamus muttered.

* * *

Apparently, walking in heels was not a natural act for Seamus at all, but every time he stumbled in an attendee at the exclusive event, he was able to pat them down for weapons. Ron, unbelievably, moved gracefully, his height and lithe female form drawing many eyes. Harry couldn't help but gape and wonder exactly what he and Hermione got up to for Ron to acquire such skills. 

Content to stand near their protectorate and ignore the ogling eyes which seemed to strip the emerald silk dress from his body. The Duchess handled it with dignity; Harry wanted a shower.

* * *

Harry fell from the Floo with even less grace than usual. Strong arms caught him and pulled him against a hard chest, Harry sighing as he wrapped his arms around Severus' waist.

"As delightful as you are in this form, I prefer your natural shape." Severus kissed his temple.

As if responding to his words, the Polyjuice wore off and Harry's body returned to it's normal shape. The green dress clung to his male frame and Harry tried to pull back to take it off. Firm hands stopped him.

"You look rather fetching in that dress, my heart," Severus purred.

* * *

Harry braced his hands on Severus' chest, the only sounds in the room the crackling of the flames in the hearth and their rapid breathing as Harry rode Severus. One hand was caught in the silky material of his dress, wrapped around his cock, as the other gripped Harry's hip tightly. Severus met his movements, thrusting upward as Harry rocked back, Severus' cock hitting his sweet spot with each stroke. 

His balls drawing up, Harry clenched his muscles, coming as Severus gasped and buried himself deep. Still trembling, Harry slumped onto Severus' chest.

"Bloody hell," Harry panted. "You're incredible!"

"Naturally."

* * *


	102. Past History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 # 630: History - 3 June 2018

* * *

Harry brushed the biscuit crumbs from his fingers as he finished reading through the surveillance history Seamus included in his report. Pleased with Seamus' observations, Harry scribbled recommendations on a sticky note and signed off on the report. Standing up, he Vanished the crumbs off his robes, frowning when his hand encountered the little paunch he hadn’t been able to get rid off since Mikey's birth. Although Severus didn't seem to mind, Harry hated it and wondered how the Duchess had gotten herself back in shape so quickly.

Harry stood and stretched, perhaps he could workout before the princes' training.

* * *

Severus waved off his lights as he headed towards his office door, pausing as he heard the lift open. A man stepped out and looked around curiously.

"Can I help you?" Harry's voice, professional but clipped and Severus could tell he was on alert.

"I'm looking for _Commander_ Snape." The reply was haughty.

It was a voice Severus hadn't heard in thirty years. "Marcus?"

The man spun around, a wide grin on his face, and in the next moment Severus was enveloped in a tight hug. 

"Severus?" Harry's tone was sharp.

"We have history, young man," Marcus said, dismissing Harry.

* * *

Harry saw red as the stranger continued to manhandled his husband. His magic swirled around Harry as Severus extricated himself and stepped in front of McGuire.

"Harry, this is Marcus McGuire of MI5, who was my first training officer." Severus soothed, smirking as he turned to Marcus. "Marcus, I'm proud to introduce my husband, Harry Potter."

Taking a calming breath, Harry watched McGuire's eye flick to his forehead and almost rolled his eyes. "McGuire." 

McGuire stuck out his hand. "Fabulous meeting you! My wife will never believe this!"

"Are you here to reminisce about our misspent history, Marcus, or—"

* * *

Severus escorted Marcus back to the lift, ignoring Harry's glare as Marcus gave him a one-armed hug before disappearing. Rolling his eyes, Severus pointed at the file Marcus had brought, the front bearing the seals of both MI5 and MI6.

"You are familiar with Henry's deployment history, how much truth do you think is in the Taliban's threat?" 

Harry's glare turned into a frown. "It's highly probable the comments were made. Our brass young friend was very vocal at the time about his opinion of the terrorists."

Sighing, Severus glanced at the clock. "We'd better get going and bring the folder."

* * *

Their lesson was over and Wills sat down to play with the boys as Harry pulled Henry aside. Severus stood near door, reading through the file McGuire brought to them. 

"You can go through the specialized course the SAS has or one the Aurors have," Harry told him. 

"Historically, Taliban are cowards anyway—" 

Frowning at Henry's cheeky response to the new threat, Harry cut him off. "And you have a history of _not thinking through_ your actions!" He snapped, his eyes pointedly straying to the children. "This time the collateral damage would be unacceptable!"

Henry sighed, rubbing his face.

* * *

Severus glanced up when the door opened and the Duchess stepped in. His greeting was interrupted as she gasped and pointed towards the babies. Severus looked to see a unicorn plushie sailing through the air. Gabriel was reading a book, but Michael and George both had their hands outstretched toward the toy.

Wills sighed as his son snagged the toy out of the air. "Bloody hell! We're in for it!" 

The Duchess beamed. "My family history shows our first accidental magic happens about now." 

Severus nodded, scowling. "Yes, but harder to hide when you live in a fishbowl."

"Good point."

* * *

Harry slid into bed beside Severus, sighing with relief.

"Boys asleep?"

"Yes, finally."

"And Henry?"

Harry turned toward Severus, running his hand up Severus' chest. "Signed up for the advanced shield training with the Aurors, Glamoured of course, Apparation training, and he agreed to wear the Portkey."

"Well done, especially with his past."

Sliding on top of Severus, Harry nibbled along Severus' jaw. "Enough talking."

"Hmm." 

Harry felt Severus' hands slide down his back and cup his arse. He groaned, shifting over to kiss Severus hungrily. Fingers trailed between his cheeks and Harry pushed back against them, encouraging their movement.

* * *

Severus casted a nonverbal preparation spell, knowing, historically, neither of them would last long. He slid in one finger and then two, quickly stretching Harry, before guiding his cock into position. 

"Ride me," he whispered, helping Harry maneuver back.

Harry braced his hands on Severus' chest, taking him to the hilt. Slowly, Harry began rock backward as Severus thrust up. Fingers pinched his nipples as Severus reached between them and fisted Harry's prick. Harry sped up, snapping his hips faster as Severus stroked him, pushing them both over the edge.

"Mine," Harry gasped, collapsing on Severus' chest.

"Always, my heart."

* * *


	103. Wand Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snarry100 # 660: Sacrifice / snape100 #785: Snape and Wand Control

* * *

Severus was going over reports when his office door opened and his disheveled husband stepped in. Arching an eyebrow, Severus let his eyes roam over the rumpled hair, ripped collar on his dress uniform, and one sleeve half torn off.

"Rough crowd?" he asked pleasantly.

"You have no idea," Harry muttered, easing into a chair. "They don't seem to understand the benefits to registering their wands, especially with so many old family heirlooms in use." He shook his head. "You would've thought I'd suggested sacrificing their first-born child!" 

"Says the man with a secret wand." Severus drawled as Harry blushed.

* * *

Harry rubbed the faded scar on his forehead. "You know I can't register _that_ one!" 

Severus smirked. "There are many other famous, and infamous, wands which families may not want to register, either. And what of Her Majesty and the princes? Do we really want their wands on record?"

"But we sacrifice the ability to quickly track a criminal if wands aren't registered."

"Magical signatures are more accurate, Harry, especially if wandless magic is used."

"I know," Harry sighed wearily. "Do me a favor – tell the Minister I'm needed here, so I can get out of this bloody figurehead assignment."

* * *

"Oh fuck!" Harry moaned as Severus pounded into him.

"I must be doing something wrong if you can still talk," Severus growled, shifting slightly until Harry gasp as Severus nailed his prostate. "Now _that's_ wand control."

Harry choked out a laugh. "Evil git!"

Severus continued to thrust slow and deep, until Harry clenched around his cock and began rocking backward. Severus' breath hitched as he got close, sacrificing finesse for pounding as his control snapped. Burying himself deep, Severus reached around and fisted Harry. Harry stiffened, pushing Severus over the edge.

"Fucking brilliant!"

"Of course, my heart."

"Love you too."

* * *


End file.
